A Life Worth Waiting For
by twilightgurl22
Summary: Carlisle and Esme get pregnant against all odds. Bella is born and Edward finds his singer, even though she is just a baby. The cullens are forced to put baby bella up for adoption to keep her safe. What they did not know is the war is just starting.
1. Dreams

EsPOV

As a vampire time does not hold any boundaries for you. I can't tell you the last time I remember looking at a clock or a Calendar until now. It would be this month that I lost my child all those years ago. I may have a wonderful husband and 5 beautiful children even if I am not there biological mother. I have a whole in my heart and I feel ashamed that they can not fulfill it. I long to have my own child that I can raise from birth, and to her the word that would make my dead heart soar .._mommy. _

I feel bad that I am worrying my family, but it's just something I have to take care of on my own. This is the one time I wish I could sleep, so I can sleep away my sorrows, and to be able to dream. Dream of the sweet child that will never exist, the child that I will wish I could have for the rest of my days forever how long that may be. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't even hear the bedroom door open. I wish husband, my angel, and the man I would not know what to do without_Carlisle_ wrapped his arms around my waist. It amazed me how we can communicate without even speaking a word. Of course he knew why I was down, and I hate being this way around him, but I just can't help it. Then he couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Sweetheart, I am here if you want to talk to me. You just have to let me in. I would do anything to make you happy if it was with in my power" he said with such love that I have ever felt. I turned in his arms, and stared at the man that was so willing to make me happy and said "I love you with all of my being, you make me happy, don't think because I am down that I am not happy. I have you and 5 wonderful children, but I just have a whole in my heart that will never be filled. I don't want you to think it's your fault it's not. I will get over it, just give me till tomorrow" he smiled, but a sad smile because he knows he can never give me that child that I yearn to hold.

He kissed me with all the passion he could muster to get my mind off of things. I must say, it worked. His loving arms wrapped around my waist, he held so tight I thought he would never let go. He knew just how to make me feel loved. He laid me back on our bed, and made love to me. After all these years never did I feel that much passion as he showed me now.

" I love you with all my heart, and will continue loving you till the end of days" he whispered in my ear. I smiled at the thought of being wrapped up in his arms like this forever. I turned to look at him and stared in to his beautiful glowing golden eyes and just above a whisper said " life without you would be meaningless, I love you too".

We watched together as the sun rolled up the side of the mountain, and it was the symbol of a new day starting. Something weird at that moment started. I felt as if I was going to be sick, I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I threw up for the first time in almost a century . That is when everyone appeared at the door of my bathroom.

"Esme, what's wrong? What happened?" asked Carlisle he had a look on his face as if I was dying.

"I think I threw up" I told everyone as there mouths dropped open upon hearing my words.

" That's not possible! You're a vampire, Vampires do not throw up" said my sweet son Edward.

The last thing I remember was hearing sounds far away and then everything went black.


	2. a new life

CPOV

For the first time in my life, I was filled with fear. I thought I was losing the love of my life. I laid her down on our bed. She didn't wake up, I thought she was dead. She was not breathing for obvious reasons, but Jasper said he felt something from her, something he never felt before. He couldn't explain what was happening and neither could I. I watched over her to afraid to move just incase something happened. She looked like a sleeping angel, my sleeping angel.

It's been two days now, and she has not even moved a muscle, I imagine the worst has happened, but for the life of me I do not know why or how it happened. If I could be crying tears right now, I wouldn't be able to stop them. Then I saw something glow from Esme. I know she always glowed in my eyes, but never like this before. Then Alice comes running into the room with a shocked expression on her face.

" What did you see Alice, tell me please" I asked her with as much patients I had at the moment.

She just looked at me with wide eyes and said " She will wake up in 4 minutes, but will not be waking up alone" I was very confused at this statement, when I looked up from Esme it seemed like the whole family was standing around then bed. Four minutes never seemed longer in my life until now, that's when I was it. Esme had a bump on her stomach. My brilliant son Emmett comments on the new view of Esme.

"When did she get that? She got fatter.. why?" then Rosalie followed that question by a smack in the back of the head, but it was also a question that was running through my mind. When did she get it and what is it?

Esme opened her eyes for the first time since she passed out in the bathroom, relief washed over me, but I was still worried about the thing or whatever it was inside of her. I ran to her side " Esme, are you alright? You scared me to death" I kept kissing her forehead not caring about the audience. She looked me in the eyes, and she was smiling, I never seen such a beautiful smile in all my longer years. " I feel fine, what happened?" she asked getting up off the bed. Then she looked down at her Stomach, and gasped.

EsPOV

I was having a dream of a beautiful baby girl with brown hair a dream I never wanted to wake up from. But I heard my family's cries in the background calling to see if I was ok. I just didn't want to go back yet. I was so happy hear, I just sat looking at her; she looked so much like me and Carlisle. She reached her hand up to my face, the warmth was so touching. She looked back into my eyes and said "It's time to wake up now mommy". The words would have made me cry and as I tried to fight it, my eyes fluttered open to see my children and husband standing looking at me. Something must have happened; it is odd for them all to be in my bedroom. Carlisle came running over to see how I was and started to shower me with kisses, not like I mind or anything. I stood off the bed and asked " what happened?" and I felt a kick inside of me. Before anyone could say anything I pulled up my shirt and saw what everyone else 

saw. A belly that and something was moving around inside. " This can't be happening" I just to no one in particular. " Carlisle, what is wrong with me, what is this??" I asked with panic he just looked at me and shook his head that he didn't understand either what was happening. " I think I'm pregnant, it feels like I'm Pregnant"

"That can't be Esme, I know you want it so bad, but this thing inside of you is not something good" Carlisle said with panic in his voice.

My children just stared with eyes wide, but Alice. She just stood there with her arms behind her back rocking back and forth on her toes.

"I'm GONNA BE A SISTER!!" she screamed so loud I think the neighbors could hear

"What do you mean Alice" we all asked her at the same time

She just started jumping up and down " I had a vision that you are pregnant Esme, of course it is half human and half vampire and your pregnancy is going to go way faster. But think about it we are going to have a little baby running around!"

I couldn't contain my excitement, but at the same time I have never heard of a vampire getting pregnant something is not right. In the back of my mind something was off, but until I know what does not mean I can't enjoy what the gods have given me that I so desperately needed.

Carlisle ran his hand through his hair " I need to make a call to Aro, everyone get packed I think we have to go to Italy"


	3. the phone call

CPOV

I ran my fingers through my hair; I have no idea what I am going to say to Aro. I maybe friends with the volturi, but that does not mean I am not scared of them. I picked up the phone hesitantly debating what am I going to say? Would he believe me? I mean if someone called me and said their vampire wife woke up pregnant with a belly saying she is about 3 months along I would seriously think they got hit in the head to many times. I dialed the number and listened to it ring on the other side waiting for someone to pick up. What seemed like ages someone picked the other end up.

"Hello, my name is Fran how many I help direct your call?" a women said into the phone.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle, and I would like it if you could transfer me to Aro. It is very important that I speak to him now" I said to her with calmly as I can. She told me to hold and then the to familiar voice spoke to me from the other end of the phone.

"Ah.. Carlisle my dear friend, how have you been? It has been to long"

"Hello Aro, I am sorry that we have not stayed in much contact before, but I have a slight problem and I need your help" I am sure he could tell by the worry in my voice.

"Of course, but first tell me how is your family? Is that Dear Alice and your son Edward decide to join my guard?" I was afraid he would ask that question. He has for so long admired my family and how so many of us of our kind can live together like a happy family. He is taken with Alice because she can see the future, he wishes he could have her power, but since he can not he wants to take her from me to have her protect him. My son Edward on the other hand has the same power as Aro almost, but Edward does not have to touch someone to listen to what they are thinking, but he is no wear near as powerful as Aro. Non the less he wants both of my children and I can't let him have them.

" Ah the family is ok, I am calling about actually one of my family members, but it is not about Alice or Edward. Please do not take this the wrong way, but don't ask my family to join your guard, don't break us up. If you need help you know we will help you" I pleaded with him.

" Of course not my dear friend I will take you up on that when I need help I shall call upon your family, with that settled what is wrong with your family?"

" I am not sure how to say…"

"non sense you can tell me anything" Aro told me, I believed him, but something in the back of my mind was giving me worry signs. I had to ignore it for Esme's sake. I have no idea what is in her and I don't want it to harm her. I need to make Aro understand that we need to spend time in his castle to look at ancient books. I can't let anything happen to her or this family.

" Two days ago Esme passed out…" I told him the story up until she woke up.

"Are you sure Carlisle? This has never happened before. I mean never" he told me and I can hear the worry in his voice. I wonder if he knows more than what he is letting on to knowing.

" I am sure. Would you invite my family and me to stay in the castle with you? Allow me to research what is happening? I can't let anything happen to her" I had to act strong when I was on the phone talking to him, to show no weakness.

"Of course come my friend, it has been to long bring everyone and we shall have a party for your arrival. Please give my greetings to your whole family. This is bye till I see you" Aro said his good byes to me and hung up the phone. I was grateful to have him as my friend even though he has the power to make my life a living hell.

My family knocked on my office door with bags in hand; ready to fight whatever it is to keep us safe. I could not have asked for a better family. I look at them with love, respect, and honor.

EsPOV

I hate plane rides. Even though it doesn't bother me sitting for the long periods of time, it is just the most boring thing. I miss my garden; I hope it will be fine till I get back. I have never met Aro before and I am quite frankly scared. Even though he is Carlisle friend I am not sure if he will like me. Carlisle is so friendly to everyone who can not look upon him as a friend. It is a trait that I love most about him.

I keep looking at my stomach with admiration, even if it's something bad it is giving me the chance at least to feel pregnant and that I can create life. I wish I could give Carlisle his own birth child. To see him holding a baby child and smiling down at it would know that I have completed him. I hope for the best for what is to come. My children keep worrying about me my sweet, sweet son Edward always asks what he can do to help me, but it is I who wishes I can help him. He is always so lonely, hopefully not for to much longer. He needs a good woman to take care of him. My dear sweet daughter Alice keeps jumping up and down in the seat. Poor jasper is trying to calm her down. She has visions, but she is not sharing with us. She says it will all play out in do time. That is really annoying, but that is Alice for you. She truly thinks she is going to be a big sister I hope she is right.

_Edward _ I thought to my son trying to get his attention. His head snapped up to me to look at me.

_Can you see what Alice is thinking? Any of her visions? _He shook his head no

_Can you please try again? __I asked him I really wanted to know_. I know that it is wrong to do, but she is withholding from me and I really need to know.

He had a look of annoyance on his face meaning she was blocking him. He just signed with frustration.

"That will keep you from trying to get in my head Edward, Stay out my business not yours" Alice said giggling. " It is all our business if it has to do with Esme" Edward shot back. "Enough children" I had to call order before they made a scene on the plane. That was the last thing I needed.

I wish I could sleep I want to dream of that little girl in the field again that called me mommy.

"What little girl" asked Edward to soft for anyone else to hear.

_When I was passed out, I had a dream of this beautiful little girl who was running in the fields, laughing and just wanting to be close to me. She had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life. I felt her in my _ _arms; I could feel the warmth coming from her little body. She put her finger to my nose and told me it was time to wake up mommy and that is when I woke up laying with all of you around me. _I thought to him so no one else could hear I didn't want them to think I was going crazy which I probably was.

"You should tell Carlisle about your dream, it could mean something Esme please don't keep it from him" Edward said to me. He is right I should tell my husband, but I was even afraid he would think I was crazy.

We only hand an hour left till we landed so I told Carlisle about my dream. He looked at me wide eyed. I wonder if it meant something. He didn't' say anything he just took me in his arms. It was so comforting to be held by him.

The plane finally descended and we all got off the plane and picked up our baggage. I was afraid that they were going to steal a car, but since we are staying at the castle we had to rent one. We all squeezed into one car. It was very tight with seven vampires in the car that was only meant for four.

All of a sudden I gasped at the feeling that was coursing through my body. All eyes turned to me


	4. the truth

Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing

EsPOV

I gasp at the feeling of something moving and kicking inside of me. If I could have tears whelm up inside of me I would be having them roll down my cheeks. I felt life move inside of me for the first time in so long.

"I felt it kick inside" I whispered so softly. I looked at everyone they all took an unneeded breath. I took Carlisle's hand and placed it on my stomach as he drove. His eyes went wide as he felt it too. He even felt that what is inside of me is a baby, not something evil, but something great. He had love in his eyes. All to soon we arrived at the Castle and I felt nerves inside of me come alive that I thought were long dead. I was so scared what will happen.

We got out of our car and was greeted by a small like girl she just looked at us and said " My name is Jane, Aro is expecting you in his office, just follow me" she seemed a little rude, but I guess living here you have to have a big backbone. We walked through a room that smelled nothing, but blood.. blood of humans. A shiver went up my spine. I know I am a vampire, but I do not count myself as one of _them_. I would die before I fed from a human. The smell must be really hard for Jasper to handle I know he has been struggling, but I have the most respect for him. A man who was changed by non _'vegetarians' _and fed off of humans for so long and then just change so quickly for the women he loves. That takes patients, skill, and strength. Jasper would give the world to Alice if he could. I just smile at them and then look at my son who is so lonely who needs love, but I have to put that in back of my mind for the mean time.

Then all of a sudden Aro comes busting through the door and pulls Carlisle into a hug, and to get the visions and thoughts from him.

CPOV

Aro hugged me and I knew I couldn't hide any visions from him and I didn't even bother to try.

"My friend, I am so glad to see you and so happy that you have arrived safe and well. Or as well as you can be in this situation" he said to me still holding my hand.

"This is my family my wife Esme, my daughters Rosalie and of course Alice whom you met, My sons, Alice's mate Jasper, Rosalie's mate Emmett, and of course Edward" I introduced them to Aro, they all nodded in his presence, but no one went forward to shake his hand, in hopes to keep their thoughts their own.

"Oh my Esme" Aro just stared at her in shock as her stomach moved. She couldn't say anything; she just had the biggest smile on her face. I know she was enjoying the feeling that she is experiencing at the moment. She finally spoke up and she had such light in her eyes that I have never seen be for.

" It very nice to met you Aro, I have heard many stories from Carlisle about the days when he lived here. I know this looks strange, but I don't think this child is evil" she said with such passion and just made me love her more.

"Well we will see please, my guards will show you to your room, and Carlisle please follow me to the library" the little girl named Jane showed us the way to our rooms and then left us to our own thoughts. I couldn't help but, think of the girl in the meadow. Was she my daughter?

CPOV

It has been hours since we started looking at books. There were thousands upon thousands of books, but not one about what we are experiencing. I couldn't give up.

"I have never seen a pregnant vampire before, but I must say, it gives a new glow to them" Aro said just out of the blue. I wondered what he was trying to get at.

"yes, she is so happy. I never told you. Many years ago…" I started to explain, but he cut me off

"I know my friend your memories and thoughts told me" he said with a smirk, of course how could I forget.

"I am happy for her to experience this, but if it is a threat I can not allow you to keep it" he said in a harsh tone

" I understand, but if it is a child, I can not allow you to take my child from me. This you must understand as well" I said annoyed that he would say such thing to me. I would never let him kill my child. A child that is pure in every holy way. A child that would be born with power this I know.

"Ok, ok sorry, forget about that now, let us just find what is happening first" he said with is hand up in the air to me.

It was the next morning when we finally came across a book

" I have never seen that book before Carlisle" Aro said as we stared at the book that was hidden behind books on the top shelf. It was like it was hidden, or keeping its self from being found until now.

I opened the book I gasp at the first page of information the following read

_ A Child will be born of two vampires. A child that will hold immense power, a power that no other immortal can compare to this child will be born half human and half vampire. This child will come from a women who has love for every being a mother goddess. A vampire that makes a home married to a man that has the will power to resist blood. Whoever has this child her blood will sing to every vampire coven out there all covens will want her to be _

_apart of them for her power. She will have powers as a human, but once she is changed she will have the power of the world in her hands. She can not be changed by just any regular vampire. She can only be changed by her true love. The vampire that drinks from her will share the powers will her. The war for her life will begin when she is born._

I couldn't believe my eyes. My child was a girl, but not only that she was on peoples hit lists before she was even born. I must stop this she can not be kept in my family while growing up until she is ready.


	5. Blood

I own nothing. I am writing another chapter, I am bored, didn't feel like doing school work so I hope you all like it.

EsPOV

My unborn child is already being attacked, wanted by people who want to harm her. I would die before I let anyone lay a hand on her. I wanted this for my entire existence, for some reason the gods above, or powers that be whatever you want to call them chose me to carry, to love, and to protect this beautiful person. I can't help to keep running my hand over my stomach. It feels so right, she was restless she wouldn't stop moving. Usually this would annoy any pregnant lady who wants to sleep, but I take it as a gift. I am the first Vampire to say I have felt this kind of pleasure.

With being pregnant come hunger pains. I just hunted two days ago and I feel like I have not hunted in weeks.

"Carlisle, I need to hunt. The burning is worse than I have ever felt" I explained to him without trying to get him to worried.

"Lets go, we will all go hunting, I don't want to leave anyone behind" He is the sweetest husband anyone can ask for. Here I have the husband that women can only dream about, and he gave me the ultimate gift loving me and giving me a child. He chose me.

We went hunting, but in the back of my mind I thought this blood would harm my child.

"should I eat human food?" I asked to anyone who was listening

"are you hungry for human food?" asked Carlisle looking at me like I just went crazy.

"No in fact, I am bloodlust more than ever" As I was saying that I smelled a sent that sent me flying after it. For the first time I took down a grizzly. This child is making me more aggressive that's for sure.

"What the…" Emmett stared at me in shock

"Emmett language!!" he always had an issue with controlling what comes out of his mouth. As Edwards says he does not think before he talks, he thinks about it after it comes out. I giggled thinking about that.

" I have never seen you attack like that before Esme" Edward was by my side with an emotion in his eyes that I am not sure what to place it as.

" I don't know how to explain it, I felt the urge to go after it. I think she liked the smell of it" I smiled thinking that my child will not look upon me as a monster for killing innocent animals, but instead she has the same cravings as I do. We have a bond already and I didn't even hold her in my arms yet.

" Is your thirst gone Esme?" asked Carlisle. I smiled back at him and nodded. "I feel so tired, I feel like I can sleep though" I was trying to fight with my eyelids to stay open. " Lets get you back to the room, I will carry you" Carlisle picked me up and carried me, the last thing I remember then was him telling me to sleep.

I felt so, what's the word, Human without the eating habits of course. I woke up to the baby squirming again. I wonder what will calm her down. So I walked to Edwards room to ask him if he can play the piano.

"Edward, if you don't mind can you play the piano to see if it can calm me down?" he smiled and I knew I had my answer

He went over to the piano and started playing, the instant he pressed the keys the baby calmed. It's like she was calmer being around him. It was a weird feeling that rushed over me. The baby was content almost.

"Edward say something to the baby"

"uhh ok.. umm Hey squirt" he patted my belly. The next thing I did not expect to happen. I glow from my stomach and a little hand pushed outwards to touch his. Ok that's just weird. In that second my stomach grew even larger. No I want to be able to be pregnant longer I don't want this to end. Then again I would much rather hold her in my arms.

" What the excuse my language Esme hell was that?" ohh he is so charming isn't he

" I think you found a new friend Edward" He raised his eyebrows up at me.

"Rose is upset" that just came out of the blue, but I knew this was coming eventually she wants to have a child with all her heart. Since our existence is harder for her to handle. I just don't want her to be mad at me for something I have no control over.

" I will talk to her, and thank you for gracing me with that beautiful song"

"I wrote it for the baby actually, I don't know what came over me, but it's her lullaby" he said in a whisper almost afraid to admit what he was filling

" It was beautiful, and when she is born he can play it for her, she will love it" and with that I walked to rose.

RPOV

"Why the hell does everyone else get a happy ending?" I was fuming. I want to have a child, I want to have the feeling of being pregnant. I did not ask for the damn existence

"It's our mother rose, it will be your sister for god sakes" I got Emmett mad, he is so happy to have a little sister, but he don't understand where I am coming from. I want what Esme has. Don't get me wrong I love my husband and family, I just want the chance to have something special.

"it's not the same" I whispered hoping no one else heard I don't want to hurt anyone else's feelings.

I heard a knock and Emmett opened the door and Esme walked in, I feel horrible, so horrible.

" I'm sorry Esme, it's just…." I didn't know what to say

She came and pulled me into a hug. It's wonderful to have her as a mom.

"I am sorry you don't get to have a chance to have a child, but don't expect me please to regret what is happening to me. I can not apologize to you for something I didn't chose. I am not sorry, that I am having a child, but I am sorry that you will not get the chance" Esme said to me in a ton that was loving but stern. I never heard her talk like this before. She wanted to get her point across.

"I'm happy for you, you are my mother and Carlisle is my mother in every sense and I am glad you have the chance to something I can not have" if this body would allow me to cry I would be.

" You can help raise her" I couldn't help, but smile

"WERE GONNA HAVE A BABY!!" screamed Alice running in to the room. She sure knew how to come in at the wrong moment. I was always amazed at how much energy she had, she is giving me a headache if that was even possible.

"Alice come the hell down, damn" she growled at me, which was funny coming from someone so small.

"Girl hug" Alice came over bouncing hugging us all together. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Now that is settled, we need to pick out a baby name!" Alice said smiling holding up bags then with baby name books. Where the heck did the bags come from? They were not in her hands before. Whatever.

Then all of a sudden Esme was on the floor screaming, a blood curling scream


	6. Birth

I own nothing, Thank you for your reviews they are great!

CPOV

I was lying on my bed, when I heard a scream that made my skin crawl. _My Esme_ My legs wouldn't run fast enough to get to her.

When I arrived all the kids were standing over her Edward was holding her head in his lap. The smell of Venom filled the room.

"Esme, I think you're going into labor" so many thoughts were running through my mind, no it's to soon. Or possible since it's not normal, or normal to some other standards

"Push Esme, its ok you will be fine, just push" I was trying to sooth her the best I could

"Alice gets me a towel and blanket hurry"

"Jasper please I know this is killing you, but please make her calm down" He just nodded to me, I am so grateful for his power at this moment.

"Emmett stand by the door you let know one in here, I repeat no one, I don't care if it's Aro. It will try to take this baby. Knock him out if you have to" He seemed way to happy about that

"Sweet, it's about time I can fight someone"

Esme started to push. "Not to fast" I told her. "Edward hold her still, she can't be moving around like this, she can harm both of them"

I saw a head and I think I would be crying at the sight of my wife giving birth to the life we made. "One more push Esme" With the last push she screamed so loud I think it broke all of our ear drums. Someone was bound to hear that one. I quickly wrapped the little bundle of joy in a blanket and for the first time, I looked into the eyes of my daughter, my daughter. She stared up at me with the biggest topaz eyes, eyes that we have from eating animal blood, her skin was pale as ours. She had a big head of brown beautiful hair. I leaned down to kiss her on the top of her head.

"Can I hold her please?" Esme asked with love in her eyes, I handed her over and she dry sobbed, happily everyone just stood around with love for this new member of the family.

EsPOV

I hummed to my baby; I was in my own world. Aro came to the door he kept eyeing my daughter. He came to close and I growled at him. Everyone was taken back by my response but what I can say he can not have her.

"C-can I hold her Esme?"Edward asked holding his hands out, how could I say no

"Sure be careful" I would have cried at the sight that was standing before me.

"Esme, she smells so good" I sighed I know what he is talking about, She smelled so sweet, too sweet to live in a house with vampires. We would have to be very careful.

"Esme, take her back I can't handle it" I felt so bad for him; I took her back and just watched her sleep.

EPOV

I wanted to taste her blood, what the hell kind of sick monster am i. She was just born for god sakes. I would say she is my sister, but I feel a pull to that baby and I have no idea why. I just have to stay away from her. She is the sweetest thing I have ever come across and it's scaring me.

I know the prophecy about her, and I can't help to think can I be her love?

What am I talking about, she is a baby I can't be in love with a baby, or could I be.

Then the name Bella came to me, the meaning in Italian is Beauty, Bella the name of beauty for such a beautiful Creature.

Espov

Edward came running in to my room

"Nice to see you to son" I laughed at him for the way he was acting.

"Have you named her yet?" Oh no.. I was so wrapped up in watching her and it didn't' even care to name her. Oh my child.

"No" I shyly said not wanting him to know I didn't think about it

"It's ok, but if you don't mind can I give you a suggestion" I was so happy that he was willing to take this into account. So I nodded to him

"Bella" That was all he said. I looked down to my child and asked her "are you Bella" she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Bella Marie Cullen it is" Everyone came into the door at that moment.

"Everyone I would like for you to meet Bella, Bella this is your family"

Alice came running over and jumped on the bed "OMG Bella we are going to be best friends the best sisters anyone has ever seen, OMG.. Think of all the shopping trips I can take you on. Oh you will love it, and the makeover, oh all the makeovers we can have. Think of all the possibilities OMG I have to make an idea of what we are going to do so I have it planned for when you are ready" Alice was going on and on everyone just started laughing at her. She continued to bounce, I think the baby was laughing on the inside at her new sister; and then again it could be just gas.

"Hey little Cullen! It's your big brother Emmett" She smiled at her and she just stared at him and then to me like something is wrong with him. " Is she broken?" Emmett asked because she was not smiling at him. He wants her to laugh, but I think it will have to wait.

"Hey I'm Rosalie your sister, I am so happy that you came into our lives. I am sure will we have many memories and have a good time having a half human half vampire hanging around the house" she smiled down at Bella " Can I hold her Esme" I handed the baby over and she smiled so big that I have never see that look on her face before. I can tell you know this child has brought our family even closer.

"Hey my Bella, I'm Edward. I will be here when ever you need me; I will never leave your side. You may have just been born, but you are our world now, my world. I will explain it to you when you get older" My son, has just opened up to Bella, could she be is long last mate? He said my Bella, oh how wonderful.

Jasper just stood back he didn't trust himself with the baby just yet he said his hello's

"My beautiful daughter, never in my long years did I think I will hold something as precious as you in my arms. You complete our family you know. Nothing shall harm you my child, you are wise, you are important, and most of all, you are loved" Carlisle was talking to her and all of a sudden she sneezed it was the cutest thing ever, but of course everyone thought something was wrong with her and they all gravitated towards Carlisle.

He started laughing" she is fine she just sneezed" all my children looked at each other with bewildered looks. And then it clicked. Most of us have not sneezed in over a hundred years so of course it took a while to sink in

"Can we go home please" I asked him with pleading eyes

"Lets take our family home, let me thank Aro for his hospitality" he handed me back Bella and she closed her eyes "Sleep my child, may your dreams be filled with peace"

CPOV

I was so ecstatic, I held her in my arms and she looked into my eyes something that I will never forget. Now I have to tell Aro that we will be leaving. I knocked on his door

"Come in"

"Aro my family wants to leave, I wanted to thank you for your hospitality" I thanked him hoping he would not ask anything of me

"Is she beautiful?"

"Beyond my imagination"

"I have to say Carlisle, if she is as powerful as they say she is, I want her on my guard, you know this right?" my heart sank at his request

"You can not have my baby daughter Aro, how would you feel if I ask this of you?"

"IT's not about love, it's about Power" he said smiling at me

"Never, we are leaving now. Good bye friend" With that he waved his hand to let me leave, but before I could he said "This is not over, we will come looking for you when she is old enough I am very interested in known what she can do" My skin stared to crawl at the thought of my daughter being hunted by his guards, just not right.

EsPOV

The plane ride was boring, but not as boring coming, I just keep staring down at her, I couldn't' help it. Then we played the pass the baby around game. Everyone wanted to have a chance to hold her except Jasper

She stared to cry while Alice was telling her plans of shopping for hours. It was funny we all laughed, she didn't even want to shop when she was a baby.

"ESME! Why is she crying, what did I do? I was just telling her about my plans for shopping and buying her the cutest shoes. She will be the best dressed baby around, but she is crying make it stop!" Alice whined to me, everyone started to crack up

"Did you ever think she don't like you Alice?" Boomed Emmett leave it to him to piss off Alice

"Shut up Emmett, she can't hate me, she loves me after all I am her sister" She said with reassurance and a smile and then she looks at me "Right Esme?" With wide eyes "Yes Alice, she loves you she just may not like shopping as much as you"

She acting like I just slapped her in the face "What. Do. You . mean. Don't. like shopping. It's a common interest that every woman has. Love of shopping. I will have to break her in easy" she grinned

The baby wouldn't stop crying for me, I didn't want her to wake the other people up Edward then asked to hand her to him. As soon as she touched his hands she stopped crying. It's like she was crying to be in his arms. He kissed her forehead and she smiled with wide eyes up at him. He said so soft I am not even sure if I heard him right "my love" For the rest of the plane ride he held her and talked to her. He hummed to her, the lullaby that he wrote and she fell fast a sleep. Carlisle looked at him with wondering eyes. He was thinking the something as I had thought. Our daughter is the one he waited for

"I know who to go to when she needs calming" I smiled at him and he just smiled, the biggest smile I have ever seen from him of all our years together.

Being home was so wonderful Alice went to the store with Rose to get things for her room, why should I go, she already knows what I want anyway. So what's the use fight with her over things? I shook my head at my daughter

APOV

"Omg! That crib is perfect, baby Bella is going to love it, so much" I was so happy, I had 4 shopping carts full of baby clothing. What she needed clothing? Among other things Esme just told me I can't make her my own personal Barbie doll. That is so depressing, but what she does not know won't hurt her. Rose and I got everything we needed. On our way going to check out Rose dashed down the aisle.

"Alice look at this what the heck is it" she held up a contraption it has a round saucer top to it and a bottle at the bottom "I don't know, get it just incase, it was in the feeding isle right?" "Yes" "Then get it, it is for the baby"

We ran into the house with the bags and a moving truck came behind us with the furniture. It didn't take make to make them deliver today. It just took rose to hike up her skirt a bit the power of the Rosalie.

"What the hell did you buy Alice the whole store" Stupid Emmett does he not know, a baby has needs

"I got her everything she needs thank you very much for your concern" Rosalie ran over to Bella and started to carry her, she looked like a mom for a second.

"Come on girls let get the room fixed so she can sleep" Esme came and helped carry stuff up to the room. It took about an hour at vampire speed to make the room just perfect. It was a mini baby get away. We all stood and smiled at our work.

"Bring her up Rosalie please" Esme said and we knew everyone would hear. Everyone crowded around the room and gasped at the sight before them. The room was painted Pink, had a wooden Italian looking crib next the wall. 7 Chairs just incase we all wanted to be in the same room. My doing thank you. Stuffed animals all over the room, she maybe small but she can make friends with the fluffiest of them out there.

"Do you like your room little Bella?" she stared wide- eyed at the room. "I will take that as a yes!" my mission was accomplished. Esme walked over the crib and put her down for her nap. Finally everything should be perfect.


	7. the beginning

EsPOV

The kids love Bella, it's amazing how something so small can change every ones attitude, Even Carlisle he has played dad for so long, he can put it to good skill to his baby daughter. All my children are like my own, but something is different about holding your _own_ child that you gave birth to. It's a connection I can not explain. It's like a bond that was there from the start, one look at her beautiful face, and all worries leave.

Bella is laying on her back on the floor with everyone surrounding here. Alice dressed her up as Barbie, I told her not to, but I guess she can have her fun, once in awhile

She was in a beautiful blue dress; god only knows why a baby has to be dressed in a dress inside the house. Alice says a baby has to look good at all times it will help her when she gets older to love fashion. I just shook my head when she told me this. All of a sudden they all backed up away from the baby

"Ah dude she smells" Emmett with is wonderful vocabulary

"She does not smell too sweet anymore. What happened, she smells worse than a werewolf "ok for Alice to say that, something has to be wrong.

"Repulsive" the look on Rosalie's face was priceless. I walked over to little Bella and she is staring at us like something is seriously wrong with her family. She did smell a little funky

"Uh Carlisle" I called for him I knew he would hear and in an eye blink he was downstairs he would know what is wrong with her.

"Why does she smell so bad" I asked him and he started laughing at all of us. Did we miss something?

"She needs to be changed, you know bathroom wise" he said to us holding back laughter

"Ew" said Alice

"That is just wrong, who would want to go to the bathroom on themselves. Where did it go?" Emmett said with the face of complete disgust written all over it.

"Emmett and Alice please change Bella I need to talk to Esme" Carlisle asked them, it was pretty funny to see the surprised face

Carlisle handed them a diaper "What are we suppose to do with this?" wonderful question Emmett. I feel bad I am the mother and I am not sure how to do things for babies, it has been so long, but the faces on my children was priceless.

"You see that white thing on her bottom?" Carlisle asked looking at both of them to see if they saw it

They both nodded "You put it in the place of that one, you take off that one" he said handing him wipes "then you clean her with these" and then he handed Emmett the powder "then you put some of this on and then put on the diaper" and with that he walked out of the room with me.

"just watch" he said to me

APOV

This is gross, the smell I can't stand the smell. "Emmett, we need tools" we went into the kitchen got Cleaning gloves on, stopped our breathing and tongs. Hmm I knew these things would come in handy

"Were going in, time to go to work" I said to Emmett he just nodded his head, afraid to breath in the air.

We circled Bella like she was food; well she is food, but not our food. Ok remember what Carlisle said I was going through the steps in my head

Edward was laughing so hard "if you think its so funny then why don't you do it" I challenged him.

"No, this is all you" he said pointing from Bella to me, to Emmett. We used the tongs to take off the straps, and she squirmed and then Emmett cuts in "I think she is laughing at us!" he said feeling hurt.

"You guys are dorks, anyone will be laughing at you" Said Rosalie looking her Cosmo magazine.

Ok we got the straps off and then a vision hit. Oh crap.

As soon as we take off the dipper she is going to pee on Emmett, hmm not a bad thing it might be pretty funny to see him squirm. Edward saw this and he had to leave the room because he was laughing to hard.

"Here Emmett why don't you do this and I'll hand you the stuff" He had no Idea what was about to happen. Rose was now interested. He slowly lifted bottom up and then that's when it happened. "eww, she is wet all over. Why is my hand moist?" he looked at his hand in horror. At that moment Esme walked in the room.

"What are you doing to my child? You are not cooking a damn turkey, give me that metal thing you have get away from her" oh she was mad she hit Emmett, omg Esme hit Emmett oh priceless shot.

"Then why didn't you do it" Emmett the stupid asked not knowing when he should just be quiet.

"Because her father asked you to, and this is what happen oh god help us all" she picked up changing Bella like it was second nature, the mothering finally kicked in and she knew exactly what to do.

I never knew changing a dipper would be so challenging. Emmett was the only one missing I guess he went to go get her a stuffed animal.

"Emmett, what the hell are you doing with that" we all looked at each other as Carlisle was screaming at him. What did that big oaf doing now?

Emmett came running downstairs with the weird contraption that rose picked up yesterday and Carlisle was trying to take it from him. Emmett had his hand on Carlisle's head to make him get off of him and 

Carlisle had his hands around his waist. This was about to turn into full out wrestling match over this thing what was so special?

"Emmett it is a breast pump" as soon as he said that we all knew what it was, but Emmett being Emmett stuck it to his chest what and idiot.

"Now you idiot it's for a women, to take out milk" Carlisle said, while he took it from Emmett "Why do we even have this?" Carlisle asked us looking at me and Rosalie.

"we didn't' know what it was so we just bought it" I said grinning and feeling a little stupid, but there was no way I was going to own up to that.

Carlisle just rolled his eyes at us and left the room. I had to change Bella's outfit again, I can't wait for her to get hair so I can do a complete baby makeover. "Alice…" I heard Edward call from upstairs, oops forgot you can read my mind. She was my sister to, so therefore I get to dress her up.

Espov

I have the weirdest family probably on this face of the earth, but at least Bella was amused by what was going on. I fed her a bottle and then I saw something outside, they were moving to fast for even my eyes to catch what was happening, impossible.

"Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, Jasper get down her fast" I called for them with some panic I couldn't help it. I never have seen something move so fast, even faster than Edward. "What is it Esme" Carlisle asked looking in the direction that I was looking at "I saw things move outside, it was so fast my eyes couldn't keep up with it" they stared at me wide- eyed "Is it a vampire?" I asked Carlisle nodded his head and put it finger up to us all to be quiet. He looked to Edward to see if he can see what they are thinking.

EPOV

The panic that was radiating off of Esme was coming around to all of us thanks to Jasper. Carlisle thought to me.

_Can you hear them?_

I nodded

_How many?_

I held up 3 fingers

_What are they saying?_

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed paper and a pen. I didn't want the others to hear that I can read minds. So I wrote down what I heard.

They Want Bella, they can smell her Carlisle. They are making battle tactics to get us away from her so they can ambush us and then go in for the kill.. I am not going to sit here and wait till they bust through that door. One is standing at the back door, one right at the front door, and one standing on the roof above Esme. We need to get Esme and Bella somewhere safe and then we can take them out. We have no choice, but to kill them. They want to raise Bella on there own so they can have her power when she gets older. I am not letting anyone take her, I just found her!

I wrote as fast as I could and handed the paper to Carlisle, the look on his face was worried, but we had to do it.

_Your right we can't take any chances_

I nodded to him; I grabbed Esme and Bella and locked them in the basement. I took at stance next to my father and was prepared to fight to death to save them.


	8. Fight

EPOV

I could still smell those vile so called beings. How can anyone want to hurt an innocent baby? The rage that was coursing through my body was just helping me get ready to rip those bastards from limb to limb and I would do it with a smile on my face. The guy kicked down the door and Carlisle and I crouched down getting ready to pounce.

"Well, don't I feel greeted, thank you. You have done all this for me. Ah don't I feel special" the man said with such enthusiasm it was disgusting.

"My name is Lestat" what a weird name I thought. I can hear his thoughts and at this moment I was never been gladder to have my abilities. They will give us the upper hand.

At that moment the back door was kicked in and the man that was on the roof came crashing down into the living room. Oh Esme is going to kill him for ruining her coffee table. They thought they can surround us. What this Lestat didn't know is that Emmett was standing right behind him flexing his muscles ready to pounce. Jasper the man who knows war tactics can was keeping himself hidden waiting to show his presents.

"I'm giving you a second to get out of my house, and off my property" Carlisle said with venom dripping from his mouth. The man that is usually so composed, but when it comes to his family it gets aggressive. Now that he is a father to a baby he is more protective than anything. His eyes turned pitch black and growled. I matched his growl.

"You two don't scare me. Give me the baby and I'll spare your pathetic lives" Lestat said coming closer. He didn't even bother to introduce his fellow comrades. At that moment Emmett made sure his presents was known. Emmett roared so loud the ground shook below us. Then Bella started to cry, my dead heart broke even further to listen to that sweet, sweet baby cry tears that she should never had to, was killing me from inside. The intruding clan obviously heard her and turned their heads to the crying child.

"You are going to stay away from my daughter, do get to her, you are going to have to get through all of us" and at that moment Rosalie jumped from the balcony above us and took a stance as she was protecting her own child, Jasper came out of his hiding spot and was both of the other _men _in headlocks ready to pop them off like daisy heads. Alice so small but I promise you, you don't want to cross her walked over to Lestat.

"I promise you, you will feel pain for coming here and I don't feel remorse" she said and gave Emmett the go ahead.

It was not really a fight. There words were harsher than there bite. Emmett had Lestat shredded in pieces before jasper could pop off the other two heads. Carlisle and I helped Jasper ripped them apart, I had so much anger that I needed to rip something. I was kind of pissed that it was not more challenging, but sooner Bella would be out of danger. We carried the vile creatures out into the back yard and I threw gasoline and threw a lighter with a smile on my face and watched them burn.

CPOV

My child has already been attacked and she is only a few days old. This is not right. I wanted to burn the bodies, but I know Edward has an attachment to Bella so I let him do the honors. Then something came to me.

"We can't stay here, more will come"

"Let them, and we will burn every last one of them" Emmett said coming out of the house

"He's right though Emmett we need to keep everyone safe, we don't know who or what else will becoming for her" I was surprised when Edward agreed with me, but I knew he wanted the best for Bella. I ran inside the house to see my wife and child. I grabbed Esme in for a hug and then grabbed Bella my sweet child and kissed her forehead. I vow that I would never let anything happen to her.

_Would you like to hold her Edward?_

He nodded and I handed her over to him. I stared at both of them. It's was a sight I never seen before from him. He was pure love for the being that he was holding in his arms, truly a magnificent view to witness.

"We need to get packed and leave. I don't know who else knows where we are, but we need to move. We will go to Canada. Leave your phones behind. I don't want anyone tracking us. Grab of what only is needed. Hurry" Everyone dashed in every direction. Edward gave Bella back to Esme even though he seemed like it hurt him to give her back.

EPOV

She is so beautiful, every time I look into her eyes; they are so deep of emotion even for a little creature. Her eyes were the same color as mine, there was a feeling radiating from her. I couldn't place it, it still confused me. The warmth of her body on my hands and chest was wonderful. She just smiled at me and I couldn't help but show her the same smile.

I had to give her back to Esme, god it broke my heart to give her back I didn't want to. I had to keep reminding myself 17 more years then I can hold her the right way.

I went to pack my stuff and then I went into Bella's room. Her sent was all over the place. The sweetest scent I have ever smelled, but yet the smell that gave me peace and agony at the same time. I picked up her blanket and held it to my face; I took the blanket so I can put it in my car to have her scent around me always.

I walked down the stairs and I couldn't believe what I say, they all were fighting over who would take Bella.

"Bella is riding in the car with me, I'm her sister so she should have sister to sister time" Alice said while grinning thinking she had everyone at that statement.

"oh and what are you going to do Alice watch talk to her and she just watching you back, maybe she is laughing at you in her mind. She probably is. I want her to ride with me. Please Esme, let me take of her "Rosalie was complaining to Esme.

Emmett and jasper were just watching there wife's fight over Bella. _My Bella_

Making my presents known I said " I would love to take her, but I know Esme probably wont give her up"

_You can take her for a bit if you want Edward _Esme thought to me and I couldn't help, but smile. It pays to be the _first_ son.

"Thank you Esme" I said running over to pick up my precious girl.

"HEY! That is not fair" Alice whined

"Ok, ok here. We will take turns being able to have Bella in the car ok?" Carlisle was trying to reason with everyone. Everyone nodded.

I was driving and Bella was in her car seat looking at me with her topaz eyes. I made a face to her and she giggled. The first time I heard her giggle it was music to my ears. I can't wait to imagine what she will look like when she gets older, she is already beautiful.

Then my phone rang:

"She laughed omg and you didn't care to let any of us listen to it. What kind of brother are you?!" Alice was yelling in to the phone. Bella was looking at the phone like it was a weird alien object and I think I heard her mumble something. She is too cute for words. I didn't bother to answer Alice I just hung up the phone.

All too soon, I had to give Bella to Esme and Carlisle

EPOV

We finally arrive in Canada with all the stops we had to make so everyone could have a chance to ride in the car with Bella. Then finally again she was in the backseat of our car sleeping. The house was beautiful in every way. This will be home till it was no longer save for my children.


	9. Early birthday

I own nothing.

EPOV

It's been a year since the incident against Bella. She is so beautiful she learned to walk and is annoying everyone but in a good way. The bond between Edward and her has become stronger. We are trying to get her to talk. Well everyone wants her to say there name it's funny to watch.

"Come on Bella you can say it. Alice, it's a quite easy name. Say Al-i-ce"

"No, Bella you want to say Emmett or Em is fine what is easy for you"

"Say Rosalie it's a hard name yes, but a beautiful one at that"

"Aw, you guys are overwhelming her. Ok say Jasper. Easy like Alice"

Edward grabbed her off the sofa from the torture her siblings were dwelling on her. She put her head on his chest and the sound was beautiful

"Edard" Bella was trying to speak

"OMG! Edward she said your name what the hell did you do to her, not fair" Alice was pissed she wanted to be the cool sibling, the most favored.

"Carlisle come down here" I called after him.

"I know I heard congrats Edward now try to get her to say dada" he said hopping over to Edward and Bella.

Carlisle took her into his arms a beautiful sight I sat back and looked at my family and couldn't be happier.

Still EPOV

Two wonderful years have past, with wonderful memories and good times. It's her birthday coming up, September 13 is approaching. Alice is going crazy on buying gifts for her. My sweet baby is going to be three and I can't believe it, it seems like yesterday the first time I held her in my arms.

"Emmett stop" Bella was running from Emmett and sought refuge behind Edwards's leg. She knew he would always protect her. Emmett ran into the table and that's when it happened.

Everything froze in it's place. Bella had her hands up to protect Emmett.

"What the he.." Emmett was about to curse, but I glared at him. He has trouble especially around little Bella.

"Uh Carlisle you might want to come in here" He walked into the room and was stunned at the sight that was before us.

Emmett was floating in the air and Bella giggling at him the first sign of her powers.

"She is three and she can make me freakin float, I have the coolest sister the world" Emmett was always the crazy one and by him saying this made Bella even giggle harder. It made her lose concentration and Emmett came falling back to earth, and on my coffee table.

We all looked at her in sock

"sorry" she said in a whisper

"Oh no honey, don't be sorry. How long have you been able to do this? We are not mad, we are very happy that you are showing us what you can do" Carlisle said to her picked her up for a hug. She just shrugged at his question. " I don't think she understand you Carlisle" I said to him. He just nodded.

I looked at Edward and he stiffened. "What's wrong Edward?" I asked him everyone looked at him

"There is something outside, I think they sensed Bella using her power" "I'm hungry mommy" when she said this it brought my attention back to her and the same panic that I had those years ago came flooding back. Alice got up and took Bella to the kitchen to make lunch.

"We need to do something, I can't have my daughter in danger every time I turn around" I said to the group. I thought maybe it was best if she wasn't with us. Maybe we were causing this danger.

"Don't you dare, if you do I will be so pissed at you, we can protect her more than her being with someone else" Alice came in the room she saw what I was about to do.

"What are you talking about Alice" Carlisle looked at her for answers; Edward saw her vision and growled at me.

"Don't you dare growl at me" I said in a harsh to Edward

"You can't give her away, I won't let you"

"She's my daughter I will do what is best for her"

"What do you mean give her away" Carlisle looked at me

"I think by having her with us while she is young we are putting her in more danger, because of who and what we are" I said while dry sobs took over my body. Our house was being watched my monsters who wanted to steal her away from me.

"She's right, I would rather see my daughter in hands of a human than in hands of some creature that wants to eat her and use her for her power" Carlisle said with his head hung low.

At that moment Bella came running into the room with flower all over her, she made everyone laugh. Making us wonder what in the world was she making.

"There is someone looking into the kitchen daddy" she said in a whisper, she knew she didn't have to speak loud for us to hear her.

Emmett and Jasper took off to the Kitchen and went into the back yard. A few minutes later he came back.

"they said they were curious to see if the stories were true about a half human, half vampire" said Emmett in a angry tone. "They ran, they didn't want to fight they are close by though and his mate said more will come, more will find us"

"It is settled then, we have to find a different place to find to keep her safe. She can't stay with us. As much as it pains me to have to give up my daughter, I want her safe" Carlisle was interrupted with a loud roar from Edward "Calm down Edward, where ever she goes we will follow, we will stay in the shadows to watch her, nothing is going to touch her, trust me" Carlisle tried to calm Edward down, but I also knew that the words he spoke was for the rest of us.

"We can not interfere with her life though until it is time"

"Bella sweetheart come her, we need to talk t her" she walked over to his waiting arms and sat in her fathers lap

"We need to go away for awhile Bella, but we can not take you with us until you are older" Bella let out a whimper "Is it because what I did to Emmett? I didn't mean to, I promise to never do it again" my baby was crying in his lap "No, no baby it's not your fault, there are just so bad people after us, and we can't take it if you got hurt. Remember what daddy told you about being a Vampire?" she nodded her head to him. "Where ever you go, you can not say any of this to anyone do you understand?" she nodded yet again. "We will come back for you, I promise you this" The room was sad and somber everyone didn't know what to say. The lose of their baby sister was to much to take in

"Then it is settled, we will celebrate her birthday today"

"I get my birthday today?!" Bella asked with wide eyes this made her very excited, she loved presents just like any normal child.

"Yes, my baby you do" Carlisle sounded like he would cry.

Everyone went to get the gifts they got for her.

"I got you a new stuffed cat, I know you needed a new one the other one was gross" Emmett handed her the beautiful cat and Bella clung to it like there was no tomorrow. There will be no tomorrow for us like this.

"I got you a jewelry box, every girl needs a place to put her nice jewelry" of course this gift was from Alice, she made sure she had all of the essentials to grow up to be a fashion fanatic lover.

Rose went over to her and sat in front of her and gave her a journal. " I can't write" Bella said to rose with a grin "When you get old enough, I want you to write in this journal everything that happens to you while we are gone. Good, bad, sad, happy thoughts whatever we miss you stick in here Bella" Rose said, she would be crying now in tears if she could.

Jasper gave her a book from his shelf for her to remember him; these were more of gifts for her to remember us till we come get her again. It pained my heart from the inside out.

Edward came over next. He sat down in front of her and she climbed on his lap. The love between them was evident.

"You know you're my Bella right?" He asked her and she looked down at there hands "Yes" she replied.

He pulls out a crystal heart and we all gasped at what he was giving to her. "This was my mothers, and I want you to wear this. To remember me, you are my Bella and nothing ever will change that. I promise you I am going to keep you safe and nothing will harm you" Bella had tears in her eyes and he handed her a CD "These are the songs I wrote for you, when you miss us, play it we will always be around you. We maybe not be around you in person, but look in your heart, and close your eyes and we will be right next to you. Bella just held on to him for dear life. She maybe three, but she is no stupid. She knew it will be a long time till she saw us again. Edward put the bracelet on her and Bella just stared at it. "Thank you all, it's beautiful" She whispered almost afraid of her voice as it cracked, my brave child.

CPOV

I can't believe I have to do this, but I need to do it to keep her safe. I hope who ever gets her cherishes her everyday. The light that radiates off of her will lighten there life for a short period of time till we figure out what to do. Soon enough I will have her in my arms again.

I had a necklace made for her, and today is better than ever to give it to her.

"Come her baby" I held my hands out for her to come to me. "I got you this necklace a few weeks ago and today is a wonderful day to give it to you" I stuck it around her neck and she looked at it "What does it say?" "It says love is never far" she gave me a hug that I will cherish for the rest of my life.

"She I told you that jewelry box would come in handy!" Alice was trying to make everyone feel better and I'm happy for her trying to do that.

"You know everything Alice" Bella said while giggling

The next few hours were just about her, what ever she wanted she got. We played with her in the living room until she yawned.

"Come on its bed time for you" she complained as always, she hated to sleep when no one else had to. She was cute when she protested. Alice taught her, she sticks out one leg and puts her hands on her hips and taps her foot. She tries to have a face that Alice has when she is mad "I don't wanna sleep"

Everyone was on the floor laughing hysterically at her, this is the times I am going to miss, I am going to miss my only child growing up, but I am grateful for the time she has given us. I caved and let her stay up since it was her last night with us. Her feet never touched the ground everyone was sharing time with her, she had more energy than Alice did if that was possible.

The morning came and was the saddest time of my life, not to mention the hardest. Giving up my child for safety that is what kept going through my head. Edward was not happy about this one bit, she wound up being his singer, she was his and he was hers. The bond that they shared was stronger than what Esme and I held with her. Love like they shared does not go away.

_We will get her back my son I promise you this if it is the last thing I do _I thought to him, he just nodded his head.

We all stuffed into one car, Bella knew where we were going she was crying and jasper was feeling pain and it broke us all. The pain of something so innocent, she does not deserve this. She helped Jasper with his bloodlust by her blood. When he would get close to hurting something he would think of his sister and it would stop him. She brought this family to the closest bond that there ever could be. Such a small person had immense power. Oh no her powers.

"Bella, listen to daddy. You can not use your powers when you are not with us do you understand" I had to make sure she understand, it would be even

"Yes, daddy" she said with sadness in her voice and I so wish I could take it from her.

We arrived at the adoption agency; we told the lady that we only wanted a temporary home for her until we can get back. The lady thought we were crazy so I had to make up a story saying we were agents.

We kissed our little girl goodbye for the last time till we meet again.

"Don't leave me, I promise I'll be good. Edward please don't make them keep me hear, I'll be good" My little girl screamed at us and in a whisper she said "I'll be good" my child thought we were punishing her because she was bad. What kind of father am I, I am doing something so horrible. "Baby, no you are not bad, don't think that, we have to go to keep you safe, we don't want anything to happen to you. We will always be close, never alone and one day we will all be together again" I sobbed holding my child one last time and handed her over to the lady waiting to take her. We all got up and didn't look back it would be too hard to leave if we did.


	10. Forks

I know this story is being updated a lot, I just want to get started on the story to a good point that way when I get busy with end of semester stuff it all these updates will make up for it!! And it's a great distraction to school work that's for sure. I won nothing

ESPOV

The day I left my child keeps haunting me even though I can't sleep. We followed her best we could with out people getting suspicious. We kept having vampire attacks who were seeking for her. I was glad at those moments that she was not with us. I have pictures of her all over the house, I am glad I have those at least. It gives all of us a warm feeling to see her smiling in the pictures, at least she is alive.

My sweet child would be turning 17 tomorrow; my family has not been the same since we gave her away. At least no vampire cult is hunting for her, because she is no where to be found. We lost track of her about three years ago. We went on vacation and when we came back the family that had her picked up and left. We hunted the country for her, but we had no leads. Tomorrow we are suppose to move to Forks, we stays in Alaska for far to long, Carlisle travels far to go work at different hospitals that he has never been too just to keep human charade up.

Edward doesn't talk much; Alice isn't Alice anymore, Rosalie left for a year because she was so upset and of course Emmett followed her, Jasper was sad because of Alice. Carlisle kept telling them we would get her back, but now it seems like we will never see her unless a miracle comes along.

BPOV

I hate my life, I hate the family I live with. "You stupid child, don't you know how to do anything right" Charlie always yells at me and he always raises his hand. I use to be afraid, but I grew use to my daily beatings. I usually end up doing something wrong, or someone does something to him and I'm his punching bag at home. Renee left him five years ago and it's my fault because I was depressed. I get reminded of that everyday of my life. "Leave me alone" I said as I left the room. He grabbed my arm ruff and slammed me against the door. " you are going to listen to me, I am your father damn it, you don't appreciate anything" the rage inside me I could no longer hold in "You are NOT my FATHER, never were and NEVER will be" I knew the slap across my face was coming, but it was worth it to let him know how I feel. "Your nothing special, your REAL family didn't even want your pathetic ass, and I got landed with you" he really knew how to hit below the belt. He is right though, I was not good enough to keep my family, to keep them happy. I don't even remember there faces. "Just remember, I keep you for the monthly check".

"yeah the money that is suppose to be used on me, and I don't even see a penny of it" I mumbled hoping he didn't hear that, if he didn't I knew the beating would be worse. When the social worker 

would come, I would get to sleep in a nice bed and he would treat me kind made sure I had no bruises because obviously my real parents left money in an account for the family to take care of me. I am just a check to him. I sleep in the basement, no windows, secluded, dark just like my life. "In one year I'm out of here and I can't wait for that, or maybe I'll run away and there is nothing you can do about it" I screamed slamming the door to my room. I went to my journal to write about todays even. I know that I had a sister once because in the back of the journal my sister Rose wrote an entry for me. I read it over and over again. She tells me how I was loved, once loved and never will be forgotten. In times like this I read it just to make me feel loved that someone out there once loved plain Jane like me. I have a crystal heart, I think it's worth money Charlie wanted to take it to sell it, but I told him it's plastic thank god he believed me. I have a necklace too it lets me know I have a family out there. I don't remember much, I can't place there named or faces, it's been so long ago.

"Get your lazy ass upstairs NOW and make dinner" sigh of course, it's his feeding time. He gets mad if I don't have dinner for him. Sometimes I feel more like his abused wife than his abused so called daughter. I went upstairs to make dinner, I can only eat once he his done. One time I ate while he ate and there was not enough food, oh that was not good. He knocked me out cold for three days.

He is Chef, he is kind to all the people of Forks, but when it comes to me he treats the pieces of paper better than he treats me.

There is talk around two that there is another family coming to town, they adopted there kids as well. I hope they have a better life than I do. I'm sure they do. At school I don't have many friends because I can't do anything. I'm only allowed to come home do homework and then cook dinner for Charlie. I wouldn't dare to ask to go out with friends, so people gravitate away from me. They know something is wrong with me. I sit alone at a table and enjoy the peace that I have. I read mostly, and listen to music it sooths my soul I guess you can call it. I play music of what mood I'm in. Never happy music, because honestly I can't tell you the last time I smiled.

Tomorrow should be an interesting day to see who the new kids are. Not like they would want to talk to me, but it's nice to see new faces.

EPOV

Forks yet again, the most boring place on the face of the planet, it's been 80 years since we been in forks, so that's why we are here again. I miss my Bella, the memory that I have is when she begged me to take her with us. God, if I was not already dead, she would have killed me right there.

During the past years we went and fought different Vampire covens. We made it seem like we still had her, even the Volturi came a few times they want her to be on there guard. We killed the vampires that came looking for her. Carlisle wanted to break his friendship from his 'friend' Aro, but it's better to be a friend of the Volturi than a foe. My beauty would be my age now; I wonder how beautiful she looks, if 

she is dating someone. Thinking about her with another man pains my heart; I don't want to think about that.

None of us are excited to start school, I hate high school. Alice though is acting weird.

_Take me to funk town, I want you to take me to funky town _

Ahh she keeps singing that damn song. Something is up, she got really good over the years blocking me from her mind, I got to give her props for that. It's probably a big shopping spree and wants to drag me along with her. Oh no, that's torture shopping with Alice. One time when we were in Italy, she literally shopped for 13 hours straight. Jasper and I had bags all the way up our arms. We could barely get through the front door with all the bags. I can't even tell you what she bought.

"Get ready for school" Esme called from downstairs. She tries so hard to act like nothing is bothering her, but you can't fool Jasper. He says she is paining inside, so bad that sometimes he has to stay away from the house. Today will be a hard day for all of us. Today is the day of Bella's birthday.

We all hopped into the Volvo, once we were all ready I sped down the road, almost knocked a girl over, but she moved out of the way. Way would you walk on the side of the road, did she want her self killed? I arrived at school in record time. Nothing has changed, not a damn thing. Alice was bouncing, why was Alice bouncing?

"Alice why are you so excited" I asked her trying to read her mind, but she is still singing that horrid song.

"Oh, I'm excited for school. Think about all the new people, and friends. Oh wouldn't it be nice to have friends?" Alice asked with innocents on her face, Alice, innocent not a chance.

"I'm not buying it Alice, you are up to something and I _am_ going to find out what it is" I ran off to the main office to get my schedule. Ah boring classes as always first period English, peachy. We all stood around the parking lot after everyone got there classes. Emmett and Rose said there good byes till lunch, thank god we all had lunch together. "Are you going to tell me what is up Alice or do I have to hold you down?" I asked her raising my eyebrow by this comment I earned a growl from Jasper.

She patted Jasper on the chest to calm him down, "you will find out, everyone will find out when the time is right".

The girl that we saw on the side of the road walked in the opposite way, she looked so sad. The first bell rang Jasper was on his way since he is in a higher grade than we are. Alice and I were in the English and history together.

We arrived to class with seconds to spare, that way people can't talk to us, we like it this way. There sitting in the backseat, was the same girl, I couldn't read her mind, Odd very odd. We walked by her and she looked up, she had Topaz eyes, long brown hair, pale like us, I swear I would have taken her for one 

of us if it was not that constant sound of her heartbeat… she was beautiful in everyway. Her sent was off, but familiar. I sat down in the back next to her and Alice sat in front of her.

"Hi I'm Alice what's your name?" Alice said, to her as she turned around to talk to her, Alice never did this, so this made me think.

I whispered low enough no one else could hear "What are you doing?"

"Making friends silly, you should try it sometime, might do you some good"

The girl just looked at her strange. It made me laugh at the face she was making. I wish she would talk so maybe it could help me read her thoughts.

She was about to say her name when the teacher started class. Alice than turned with a grumble, that's Alice. The bell rang and the girl got up faster than normal humans do. I guess she liked to be alone.

The day went uneventful, the lunch bell rang and my family was waiting out in the hallway for me to head to lunch together. We were thankful that the same table that we sat at 80 years ago was still open; we quickly claimed it as ours. The girl from our English class than walked into the lunch, guys were having thoughts on how to ask her out, stupid teen age boys. She sat down by herself at the table. I felt sorry for this girl, she had no on, and she seemed like an outcast like us. No one really approached her.

"Guys look at that girl over there" they all turned there head to her, she looked down fast. She was looking at the new kids; she was not at fault a lot of people like to stare at us.

"She looks like a vampire, is she?" asked Jasper

"No she doesn't smell like one, and she has a heartbeat, though she has a weird sent" the girl pulled out a CD player and a black bind Journal and started to write in it. I can hear Clair de Lune loud and clear. What a strange human she is, good taste in music.

"I can't read her mind"

"Er what do you mean you can't read her mind?" Emmett looked at me like I was dumb

"I can't hear her _voice;_ it's like a brick wall" She caught us staring at her again. She looked down usually girls would go crazy if the Cullen boys were staring at her. Not this girl, I was right, she has something to hide.

She got up from her table and walked past our table, she didn't walk like a normal human, she glided with grace, but not too much. Her sent hit all of us and we all looked at each other.

"Did you smell that" jasper asked pointing to her

"Yes, it's not a normal human smell"

"It's to sweet for a human, or that's what I thought" jasper than thought

_Her blood smells like nothing I have ever smelled before._ All of us had venom making a pool in our mouths because she smelled mouthwatering.

"We need to stay away from that girl" I said to everyone we can't make problems. I couldn't help but to think of how sad she looked. The bell to say lunch was over rang over the intercom. We all departed to our classes. I had good old biology, I walked in to class I was a little late I walked up to the teacher to make he gave me a seat next to the girl from the cafeteria. Her smell was even stronger than what it was before. She seems shy, she moved to the end of the desk. Well at least she had human instincts to know I was dangerous. She had a cut on her hand; I wondered where she got that from. She moved up her sleeve and that's when I saw it. I saw a crystal heart bracelet like the one I gave away so many years ago. She is Bella.

BPOV

The new kids were beautiful. They described the word beauty in everyway. I knew it would be a bad day today, I almost got ran over by a stupid Volvo, I stepped in a water puddle and now I have to go through out the day in my wet pants. I had English first period, two of the new kids came in and to my luck they sat near me. The girl named Alice seemed a little to happy for 8:15 in the morning. She introduced her self. I couldn't help, but stare. I never seen anyone else have the same color eyes has I had. I didn't know if I should talk to them, it could have been a joke to have these beautiful people talk to me, but as I was about to introduce myself I didn't want to seem rude he the teacher started talking. I was never more grateful for class to start. I didn't want her to think I was a freak on her first day. I wanted to read her mind, but I remember along time ago someone told me never to use my gifts, so I haven't used them since that day.

Ok that was a lie every time I found out that I can do something new, I would practice to control it, but never on anyone. God I am a freak.

The boy who I assume is her brother, is the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen. He was sculpted you can tell even through his shirt, he had bronze hair that was tossed around and he had a smile to die for. Of course the girls were quaking at him already like he was a piece of meat and they were the predator. They all at one goal, see who can get into his pants first, stupid high school girls. The bell rang and I got out of there faster than I should have. I found out that I can have speed if I wanted it. The rest of the morning was boring, I talked to a few people that were kind, but never did I trust in any of them. When I would trust in people, I would get hurt so I learned to not trust at all. I walked into the cafeteria skipped the lunch line; I never had money to buy lunch. I went to my designated table and sat by myself yet another day. I turned my head to the table next to me and they were all staring, sure stare at the school freak. I was feeling self-conscious so I looked away. I heard them talking about me, why would they talk about me, they don't even know me. I got sick of it so I got up and left. Biology was next so I went to my locker and got my book out. I was the first one in class so I decided to write in my journal. It was nice to write, set me free, I can write my feelings down on paper and not be judged by anyone.

The bell for lunch to be over just rang and students started to fill in the class room. The gorgeous new boy that all the girls look at is in the class room. I felt my heart race for some reason. I felt a weird 

sensation. She looked at me, his eyes looked cold, I moved to the end of the desk to give him more room. Charlie always said give the men the upper hand and give them what they need. He sat down staring at me so I started to play with my bracelet to pretend that I was somewhere else, but here. He inhaled deeply when he saw my bracelet I looked at him. Why would he do that?


	11. Circle of life

EPOV

I ran to the Volvo after school, everyone got into the car.

"Did you know Alice" I demand answers, Bella looked at us like she didn't even know who we were, that is what pained me the most. She had such sadness in her eyes, it's like she had no life behind them.

"yes" she answered me in a whisper that was so soft I almost missed it if I was not waiting for her answer.

"Why the hell did you not tell me, or us? What about Carlisle? Esme? Do you have any idea what this means to them. There own daughter doesn't even remember who the hell they are" I couldn't contain my anger any longer. She kept this secret when it was not her secret to keep.

"Don't yell at her Edward, she feels guilty" Jasper put his hand on my shoulder to try to calm me.

"You're not the only one that missed her you know" Emmett had to make sure his two cents were in.

"She does not mean the same to you as she does to me"

"We know you miss her, I live everyday these past years with your pain of what happened" jasper was still trying to calm me down. As we drove I saw Bella walking on the side of the road, my Bella. She had no ride who would let her walk like this.

"Pull over and ask her if she wants a ride to her house, that way we know where she lives" Alice said,

"Where will she sit, there is no room" Rosalie said with guilt

I slowed down the car and Bella moved off the road. I rolled down the window

"Do you need a ride" I asked her hoping she would say yes just so I can talk to her longer. It's been so long. She is so beautiful, but something is not right about her. She doesn't smell right, she is to thin. She look at us with wide-eyes she has beautiful eyes, she always did.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked like no one really talks to her

"Er yeah do you see anyone else on the road?" way to go stupid Emmett make her feel like an idiot. I growled at him low enough for him to ear it only.

"My name is Edward, this is my sister Alice and Rosalie, and my brothers Emmett and Jasper" I introduced them pointing to there faces hoping it would ring a bell in her head.

"I don't know if _Charlie_ would be ok with that" she said his name like it was a curse word. I have a feeling something is not right between the two of them.

"Hop in the car, he don't need to know that we brought you home, I don't have to take you home right away you can hang out with us and then I can drop you off a little but down the block from your house no big deal" I hope she would agree.

"It's very kind of you to offer, but I don't want you have to go out of your way for me. It was very nice meeting all of you thought" she said kindly as she started to walk away. I had to make her stop so we can talk to her.

"Please?" I'm seeing if I can charm her into it. She sighed

"Ok" I was surprised by her submission. Ah I can charm her still, nice to know.

"where am I going to sit, you have no room. It's ok the thought was nice enough"

"you can sit on my lap" Rosalie was so happy to see her again

_I want her to stay Edward_

"umm ok, awkward" she mumbled we all laughed she climbed in to the car

"I'm Bella" She said introducing herself.

"Are you comfy?" Rose asked with a smile

"As I'm going to get I suppose" she mumbled.

"how old are you? I wanted to make small talk, we couldn't let her know yet that she was apart of this family.

"17, today is my birthday" she didn't seem to happy about it being her birthday

"Oh my happy birthday to you, you have any plans for tonight?" I asked her excitedly maybe she would have a birthday party and invite us and then I can bring Carlisle and Esme . They would be so happy to see her.

"Um no, I don't celebrate my birthday" What? Why would she not celebrate her birthday?

"Why?!" we all asked her at the same time

"if you don't mind I would rather not talk about it" she defiantly had something to hide, and it was killing me to know that I can't read her mind, Ah so frustrating. This would be a great time to know what she was thinking

"I hear you're all adopted" she asked out of nowhere

"Yes, we are!" Alice replied with a smile on her face.

"Are they nice?"

"Very, you would love them" I said to her looking in the mirror to look back at her. She looked to fragile. I just wanted to hug her

I think I heard her mumble "lucky" is her adopted family mean to her? Rage went through my body to think what has happened to her during the years that we were absent.

"Would you like to meet them?" I so hoped she would say yes.

She looked hesitant to answer. She played with her necklace that Carlisle and Esme gave her all those years ago. "I may get in trouble if I went and Charlie didn't know about it, I usually have to be home at a certain time" she looked sad when she was telling us this.

"It won't take long they would love to meet you"

"Why is it so important to you?" oh she still got fire that is for sure

"Our family likes to meet knew people" Jasper said. I was thankful for him cutting in. "Are you going to kill me?" she asked looking at all of us, we all laughed at that statement. "You are aren't you? Charlie set this up to get rid of me. I knew it that bastard" she slapped her hand over her mouth faster than the words that came out. Too late, we already know something is wrong.

"Why would you say that? I asked you can tell by the concern in my voice. She just stared out the window and I knew that I shouldn't press it anymore. Well for now anyway

"Ok I'll meet them but I can't stay long a few minutes and I will walk from your place I don't want you to have to drive me back"

She thought she was an inconvenience. Everyone just kept staring at her and I can tell it was making her uncomfortable. We pulled into the drive way and as soon as she saw the house

"You _live_ here?" she thought the house was beautiful, and it was. It would be even more beautiful if she lived her with us.

"Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the front porch talking" I can hear Esme sob she missed Bella, well she will see her, but Bella just wont know who she is.

We got out of the car and Bella stood by herself we told her to follow us, but she was shy. What did that man do to her? She use to be so full of life, now it's like she is forcing her self to live everyday. I signed

"Who is your friend Edward" Carlisle said, wondering who it was standing in front of him. Won't it be a surprise to him.

"Mom, dad I would like you to met our friend Bella" I said with a smile on my face, I pulled her gently so they can see her. She flinched from my touch. Was she afraid of me? Esme's head shot up so fast it was not human.

_Is that my Bella, my child? Omg, that's my baby _Esme thought to me

_Is that really her Edward? _I nodded to them both to answer their questions.

"Hi umm nice to meet you" she greeted them with the best smile I think she could muster. Oh the pain that was in her eyes.

"Would you like to come my dear" Esme wanted her to come in so bad. She wanted to hold her daughter I can tell by her eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't, I shouldn't even be here, thank you all for your generosity, it was nice meeting you all, but I really need to get home" I saw the fear in her eyes.

_What's wrong with her Edward, does she not know who we are?_ I shook my head no I knew that it pained him. she started to walk away. I grabbed her arm "I'll take you home" she didn't protest she knew she had to get home for something. She showed me where the house was. Oh the house was horrible. Esme would have a heart attack if she knew this is where her daughter lived "thank you" she was about to get out of the car "your welcome anytime, oh and Happy birthday Bella" she seemed so shocked that someone wished her a happy birthday. I have to find out what is happening. She closed the door of the car and walked into the house.

I waited there for hours and then I heard it.

"You stupid bitch where the hell were you today? Whoring around with the new boy's in town? I know you were with them today don't lie to me" and then I heard a slap. He beats her, he dears to lay a hand on a Cullen, does he know that is death right there. "Just kill me and get it over with already. I'm sick of this life" My Bella wanted to die. I had to get out of here before I did something that I would regret. Wait I wouldn't regret killing him, but Bella will be blamed.

I ran home and almost knocked down the door.

"That bastard beats her" everyone ran into the room and stared at me

"Beats who?" Emmett asked

"The family we thought would keep Bella safe. No wonder she was scared to death of us today. She thought we were going to gang up on her" Carlisle's eyes turned blacker than anything I have ever seen before. Esme was getting angrier by the second. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were thinking of how to kill him where he will feel nothing but pain. Alice was telling them what would work.

BPOV

I was walking home, walking as slow as I can I didn't want to get there. I heard a car coming so I moved over so they can pass by me, but the car slowed down. I heard the window roll down and the new kids were in the car. Why were they talking to me? Was this some bet?

"Would you like a ride?" the boy with the bronze hair asked from the driver's seat. They all looked at me weird "are you talking to me" I asked not sure what to do next. The guy from the back seat said I was the only one around I felt kind of stupid. I didn't know why they wanted me to ride with them, but I felt like I should. So after a few minutes and him pleading with me, Wow he has power over me and I don't even 

know him. He introduced me to them; well they are not names that you hear everyday that's for sure. I sat on Rosalie's lap, that was very awkward not just sitting on someone I didn't know but being close to everyone like this. I haven't been close to someone this close for years. We had a short conversation and I made a mistake by making my feelings about Charlie clear I just hope they don't say anything about it to anyone. We pulled into a off drive way, and I saw a white house that was huge. It was not a house it was a mansion. It was beautiful. I would love to be able to live like this, or at least even have a bed for that matter. His parents were sitting on the porch and his mom looked sad. I know sad, I can feel with her. I got out and I looked at them close, they are way too young to have a family with kids this age. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to be rude. Edward, the guy with the bronze hair once I found out his name pulled me to him. I winced, I didn't mean to it was just a reaction. I know it didn't pass by him, I hope he knew that it was not his fault. We had our small introduction, his mom invited me, god how I so badly wanted to go in and get away from everything. For a second I had a strange feeling. A feeling of completeness, I felt safe where I stood, like nothing could hurt me. I looked at the sky and I knew that I had to get home. I knew if I didn't have dinner ready the beating tonight would be worse. It was nice to see that there are some nice adopted parents out there. I thought maybe it was because of how close they looked like to each others age. Edward drove me home I was to afraid to say anything. I never was in a car with a guy before. I'm sure if he hits me, it will be just like Charlie's hits. He arrived I thanked him and he told me "Happy Birthday".

I was shocked, I haven't had someone wish me happy birthday since I can remember. Charlie always says only good people get told happy birthday not disobedient children. I just nodded my head I didn't know if I can respond to that. He left and I entered my doom.

I went into the kitchen to start dinner, and then I heard his car pull up. Crap I cursed at my self, dinner isn't done yet and he gets really pissed when it's not on the table. So I braced myself for what's to come. It doesn't hurt so badly when I'm expecting it.

He slams open the door, oh not a good sign really not a good sign. ""You stupid bitch where the hell you were today? Whoring around with the new boy's in town? I know you were with them today don't lie to me" his eyes were full of anger when he said that to me. How did he know? Was he spying on me? Oh of course he was, his little check might be in danger if I told someone what he does. I almost felt like saying 'why hello to you too', but I know that was talking back and it would make the blow that much harder. I found out if I talk back he comes at me with all his strength. I blame him for the reasons I can't remember my family. I just shook my head, to get how all the anger. I just wanted to go to my dark hole that I called my bedroom, my dungeon. Then the blow came, I had to keep saying not so bad, I have lived through worse.

I dodged his aggressive assault; I locked all the locks on my bedroom. He can't get through all those locks I reminded myself. Then again, I should suck it up and go back into the kitchen; I'm the one who asked to kill me. Maybe he is going to finally give me my wish. I have nothing to lose from death; I wait death with open arms.

I fell asleep the next thing I know I was being waked up by my alarm clock and by the retreating noise of Charlie's car. I loved mornings, he leaves and I have some peace for the time being. I went upstairs to address my bruises. I have a bruise on my cheek; oh this is going to be hard to cover up. I'm not a good liar, I'm sure people know what's going on, but don't do anything because they are too scared. It's human nature usually to care about ones self before others. It's just a sign of being human I guess. Then again, I don't know what I am. A freak, someone who can make stuff float, blow up things by looking at it even though that ones pretty cool. I felt like using them on Charlie, but I don't know if I could kill someone for hurting me it's just not who I am.

I got dressed in decent clothing, I don't know why I'm worried about my wardrobe I never was before. I thought of Edward and his family. They seemed so happy yesterday, I wish I could be happy like that. No worries in the world, just care free, go dancing in the rain. I came to accept this life, life of main and misery. I would rather go through it than someone other girl.

I walked out my front door and I didn't expect to see a silver Volvo with 5 people stuffed in it. I looked around to make sure I was seeing things correctly. Before I knew what was going on a pixie girl pulled me into a hug "Good morning Bella!" damn she is loud this early in the morning, I'm still trying to wake up let alone walk up, talk, and get into the car at all the same time. Now that will take some skill on my part which seems to be missing this morning. I couldn't help but smile at her, she was so chipper and was beautiful of course how can any one be down.

"Would you like to ride with us to school today?" she asked me a little to happy

"do I have a choice"

Edward rolled down the window and shook his head and he said simply "No"

"Well then on to school then" Alice got in the back seat and was sitting on Jaspers lap and I got the front seat, oh goodie. I got in the car and he stared at my face for to long, I know he seen the scare, crap.

Please don't ask, please don't ask, please, please I was begging him with my eyes; I shook my head a little for him not to ask. I'm not that comfortable with them to tell them my dark secret. Then again, they are the first people I ever really been with, my lack of social skills. I hope he got the hint, but of course men have to ask questions with out really coming out and saying them.

"So.. _how _was your night?" he asked stressing how. I could just ignore him and change the topic ah yes that is what I will do.

"So what orphanage did you guys come from?" I looked around at all of them. I think they never been asked that question before. They just looked at each other. "Sorry that's none of my business" I looked down at my hands. Sometimes I asked the wrong things. I thought maybe they were upset with me. Sigh.

"You all just seem so beautiful, you all should be models or something, not stuck here in boring old Forks" I said trying to make them feel better. Rosalie gave me a breath taking smile.

"You are just as beautiful you know" Edward said and everyone agreed

"umm, you all need to go to the eye doctor, I know a really good" they can't possibly think I'm beautiful

"you are so special Bella" Alice said to me, I was taken back by this, I was never called special or beautiful in my life.

"Nothing is special about me" I said shaking my head looking out the window. Everyone took a deep breath. I thought that was strange.

"Don't you ever say that" oh aggressive much. Edward looked like he was pissed with me ah nothing new. As soon as we park I was out of the car like a shot gun.

BIO111 005

4W

27

05-19

0800AM-1240PM

MTWRF

A 261

ZURAWSKI M


	12. fighting back

EPOV

How can she think she is not special? Is she crazy? I guess we have to try to befriend her and get her to trust us before we can tell her that she is apart of us. Apart of us in everyway, apart of me, the person that completes me. She makes me smile when I don't even realize it. It is so good to see her after all these years, but something needs to be done about that vile creature she is leaving with.

"We better get to class, don't worry Edward we will get her to trust us. Don't forget she is in our English class and you have her in your bio. Befriend her" Alice was telling me with a smile, I know she is right, but I feel like she should remember me, I remembered her. Then again I did not live the life she did, I ran my fingers through my hair it's the one thing that helps me calm down. I realize it I usually do it when Bella is involved some how some way.

Alice and I walked to English class, and there sat Bella in all her glory. She looked radiant; she had her hand on her cheek I knew she was trying to cover up the bruise. People seriously couldn't be that dense in this town to not see what is happening.

We went to take our seats and she turned and smiled at me. Wow, she had a beautiful smile. She has vampire qualities defiantly. She has crystal white teeth, they almost look a bit sharp, but not noticeable to a human, but to me I can see it. Her hair gets shiner everyday. I wonder if she gets hunger pains for blood. Yeah I can see me walking up to her and saying so Bella did you hunt down and delicious blood lately? She would really have me hauled off to the white room with the white jacket. I have no idea what I am going to do.

Class was boring beyond anything I have ever faced, if I could sleep, I would have been out cold by now. I glanced over at Bella and I couldn't help but smile. She was playing with my heart bracelet that used to adorn my mothers wrist. She kept it on the same wrist as I stuck it on when she was three years old. I wish I could tell her that is my heart that she was touching, but it was not the time yet. I didn't want her running off or worse hating us.

The bell rang and she got up with out saying anything. I think she thought we would try to force her to talk about what happened to her. I really have no idea what to do about this situation.

The morning passed by so slowly it felt like a decade went by before lunch. I wanted to see Bella again, I was going to get her lunch because I never see her eat, and that girl needs to eat. I remembered her favorites for when she was a little girl; I still hope they are her favorites still. I picked up a disgusting looking orange try I saw chocolate pudding, I laughed to myself I remember when she was two and Esme made her homemade chocolate pudding her face was priceless. She acted as if she won the lottery over something so small. Esme was not to happy that she got it all over the white carpet, and the pillows and then she threw it up on Alice… and that was quite funny. They had pizza, but it didn't look appetizing nor did it smell pleasant so I skipped it. I saw a chicken sandwich I know she loves chicken. She would always beg Esme to cook chicken I remember she tried to eat it raw once. I am so blessed to have these memories and she doesn't even remember doing it. It hardly seems fair. I grabbed her a 

drink and French fries and paid for it. I made my way over to my family where they had there props, but today this was not a prop.

"I have never seen you look for what you actually wanted to put on your tray. What gives?" of course Emmett always has to ask the stupid questions.

"This is for Bella; I want her to join us today for lunch. I can't stand seeing her by herself. We have left her alone far to long." As I mentioned her name she was taking her seat at the table across from us.

I was just about to ask her to come to our table, but Alice beat me to it

"Hey, Bella" Alice was waving at her to get her attention. She looked at us weird again. I so wish I knew what was going though her mind at this very moment.

"Hi Alice, hi guys" she gave a little wave. I can tell she didn't like to be in center of attention because as people started to stare at her for talking to us she made a curtain with her hair.

"Would you like to join us for lunch" I asked gesturing to the seat across from me

"Who stuck you up to this?" what did she me

"What?"

"This is a joke right? I mean no one here wants to have lunch with me or sit at a table with me, but yet the most beautiful people in this school are asking me to sit with them? "she asked, she had that little stance that Alice taught her when she was three. It was cute then, now it's just hot.

"Would you just sit and not be difficult?" I asked her hoping she would not take my words the wrong way but I had to let her know that we would not hurt her not on purpose.

She pulled out the chair next to Emmett and just looked at him wide-eyed she saw his arms. Yes any human would because scared of them, but she was not human nor did she look scared just amused.

"What steroids are you on?" We all busted out laughing that people started to stare. She was just the one who was not laughing. We have not laughed like this in awhile

"I'm on none why do you ask?" Emmett was enjoying having this conversation with her. He liked talking about his body. God him and rose were a pair.

"Uh, I never saw a man have arms like that before. Sorry if I assumed something"

He patted her on her head, she smacked his hand away. It was fun to watch, she did the same thing when she was younger.

"Get off, I'm not your dog" Alice had to try to keep her mouth in a hard line from laughing. She did not succeed. I thought Emmett would be upset but he just grinned. It was like having family back together again. I almost forgot about her food

"Here eat, you need to eat" she looked at me while I pushed the tray in front of her. I can tell she was hungry. I'm surprised when she didn't protest "are you sure, I don't want to eat your lunch" I saw her lick her lips. "You have my favorites on this tray, I love chocolate pudding" she smiled. It was so easy to please her.

We all watched her eat, it has been so long since we saw her eat and it was still fascinating or maybe it was because we were just bored with each other. Thank god she didn't really notice us watching her.

"Thank you" she said, I smiled back at her. She then put on her headphones and leaned back on her chair against the wall. I thought she might fall so I stuck my food under the chair to help balance it.

Then out of the blue a male was standing at the front of our table next to Bella. I felt a rumble in my chest, he had vile images about her. It's like she didn't even know his presents, but then something strange happened the kid was about to sit down next to her. With out her opening her eyes she put on of her legs on the chair he was about to knock it off and she said "touch me and I'll break your wrists" we were shocked my the harsh tone in her voice. Well he had no right to touch her, it's like she had a sixth sense about things. I know she had powers when she was three, I wonder if she got more powerful. Duh Edward of course she did, I wonder if she knows what she is.

After lunch she didn't talk much, the end of the school day was finishing. We got in the car and we dropped her off.

"Have a great day Bella!, call me if you need anything maybe we can go shopping" of course Alice had to get the shopping bit in

"we will be here tomorrow morning to pick you up for school" she smiled a true smile at us.

"Thank you all really, I'll see you later Alice and I don't know about the shopping thing" Alice frown and it made us all laugh

"If it means that much to you maybe I can sneak away for a day but I can't promise anything" I didn't want her to get in trouble to make Alice happy.

"She will survive if you can't go, she has enough clothing to last the next 500 years with out ever going shopping again" she looked stunned at this confession.

"Well thank you for the ride, I better get in I have stuff to do have a good day all of you and give my regards to your parents" she was so kindhearted she got out of the car and walked up to the front of her house. I wish she knew my parents where hers as well. Technically they were hers I was just stand in adopted boy.

"Lets go home you guys, we have to talk to Carlisle and Esme"

I had to come up with a plan to get her back at the house so we can talk.

_We can ask her to come for dinner tomorrow night, Charlie is going fishing for the weekend_

_She will come if you ask her too. _

I was so happy to hear that I can get her to come to the house for the day, but I was afraid that Charlie would still find out. Not afraid for us, but for Bella's sake. We pulled in the drive way and I heard panic thoughts coming from both Carlisle and Esme. Something must have happened.

_How could this happen, we were so careful, I gave up my daughter for her safety_. Carlisle thoughts were going haywire

We all walked in the house and we were stunned at what we saw. Carlisle was angry and Esme was cleaning up broken furniture.

"Did something happen?" I asked afraid of the answer

"It's ok I lost my temper that is all" Esme lost her temper? Emmett and I looked at each other afraid. We backed up to the wall we never seen Esme mad.

"He has the nerve to stick his hands on my child, I never wanted to kill someone on my life, I want to get my hands around than mans neck and snap it or make him suffer some painful death. He would have to beg for death a thousand times before I'd kill him" Esme knows from her past how it feels to be beaten and to have her child go through the same fate was to much to handle. The next thing that shocked us all was the next thing she said

"I will bit him a little bit everyday, tick in a little bit of venom and then suck it out and then repeat the process and watch him wither in pain for days, then I will dismember him and then set him on fire and watch him burn" oh, angry Esme is scared.

"Calm down, we will get her back don't worry, I want to do the same thing to that bastard as you Esme, but we have to think of Bella" he was trying to calm her down but I couldn't keep it in any longer. I kept it in to long.

"We did think of Bella and look at where it got her. He has no life in her Eyes Carlisle. Do you remember when she would look at you with the big topaz eyes of hers and then they would sparkle?" he just nodded " she lost that, I look at her, she is not the same person anymore. She would have never went through this if we would have thought it through. The women I love gets her ass beat every night because of what we did. Your own flesh and blood don't even know who you are and I know it's killing you inside" I had to stop for a second I had to calm down or I would completely lose it. "She don't even remember me" I said just above a whisper it was so much pain to even admit that she didn't even remember. Remember that she was my beautiful Bella. "Do you know what she said to us this morning? She told us, there is nothing special about her, she is a nobody" I know that cut a knife right through his heart, but he had to know I see her and I know she suffers more than she lets on.

"She begged for him to kill her the night I found out that she was getting beat, she said death couldn't come fast enough. Your own daughter wants to die. She doesn't think life is worth living anymore. She thinks she has nobody out there and Charlie is her only way out. I know she tried to commit suicide I saw 

cuts on her wrists. I have been to medical school, I know when someone tries and fails" if he could be crying he would be by now.

"It's my fault, I stuck my daughter into this, we have to get her out" Carlisle said holding on to Esme mostly for support. It was getting late outside and we all looked out the window we smelled a familiar sent, Bella.

BPOV

Today was the first time in a long time since I smiled and laughed it felt so good. I think I made friends for the first time in my life; it was like they accepted me. They were different like me. I hurried up with cooking dinner; I wanted to get it done before oh Master Charlie came home. I don't know if I could control myself if he started beating on me tonight. I had a wonderful day and I was not going to let him ruin it. Shit I cursed to myself I burnt the potato's oh this is not good. I didn't have enough times to fix new ones. Panic was rising in my chest, I hope he had enough food. I cleaned the dish before he knew what happened. And then the front door opened.

"Ah, the bitch is home. Nice to see you are keeping up with your duties and not whoring around the town. I'm leaving tomorrow, no funny business do you hear me. When I call this phone I expect you to pick it up" I just nodded my head and looked down at the floor. I put food on the plate for him and stood there till he was done.

"This is it where is the rest of it? I work all day I expect to have dinner" I couldn't hold in

"I'm not your wife; if you want one go get one. For the life of me, I have no idea who would want you" every word had anger in it. "You couldn't even keep your first wife" I knew that was hitting below the belt way bellow the belt. I was sick of being the poor girl that would cry over everything if I wanted things to change I would have to stand up for myself no one else would.

He flipped over the table and he picked up the knife and stuck it to my neck.

"I dare you to do it" I challenged him, I felt the blade pressing against my skin, I felt the cold fluid drip from the dip of the knife that pierced my skin.

" I will kill you in a heart beat and no one will go looking for you body. Do you know who I am?" he asked me like he was god or something.

"No the question is, do you know who I am?" I made my eyes go cold black and he backed away, I heard his heart speed up. "Wha-at the hell are you?" he stuttered with his question I just let out an evil laugh. "Your worse nightmare" I lifted him up in the air with one and threw him into the wall, hard. "How does it feel to not be able to fight back, huh Charlie?" I felt the power surge through my body I sent an energy ball into his stomach, he fell over in pain. I knew I should have stopped, I should have never showed him this, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to kill him, the monster inside my head wanted to see his lifeless body. I stuck out my hand and I burnt the hand that was reaching for the gun, like a gun can kill me. I tried that already. I melted the gun with one look, and then I looked back and him. I brought my leg up 

and kicked him in the head, I'm sure I heard bones crush. I didn't know if he was dead or not, I dragged him into the basement took all communication contact and locked him in there "now you know how it feels like to be trapped in your own hell" with that I ran. I had no idea where I would run to, but I just ran through the forest. I had remorse stupid conscience. I saw the big white house in front of me, I had no idea what I would say, but I needed to talk to someone and they are the only ones that I am close to trusting.

I ran up to the front door, before I even got my hand up to knock 7 pairs of eyes were staring at me, maybe I shouldn't be here. I was about to turn around when a hand grabbed my arm "Bella, what is wrong?" Edward asked, he was such a sweetheart. Who could not fall in love with him? Wait what did I just love? Weird.

"Why are you bleeding?" Esme I think that was her name asked me. I actually forgot that I was bleeding until she said something.

"Come in get out of the cold" he had such a nice family. He had a nice father.

"do you want to tell us what happened?" his father asked me, for some reason I felt like I can trust them.

"I guess, I don't know who else to go through" I looked up for the first time in the house, the house was beyond beautiful. It had a spiral staircase that led to the second floor, the floors were marble there was a big chandelier handing the entrance way, the living room you had to step down to get into. It had beautiful leather seats and a TV that was the biggest that I have ever seen I was certain of that. I looked to my right and there was the most beautiful piano I have ever seen. "wow" is all I could say.

"you have a beautiful home truly" Esme shocked me by pulling me into a hug I was surprised when I hugged her back. I breathed in her scent she smelled so good. It almost seemed like she was doing the same thing to me.

Carlisle took me hand "come sit tell us what happened please"

Well it all started when..


	13. complications

BPOV

Carlisle led me to the sofa ah what a beautiful sofa it was. I didn't know whether to sit on it or stare at it. I was reluctant to sit on it, I didn't want to get it dirty. The sofa is probably worth more than what I will make in a lifetime. So I sat on the floor.

"Why are you sitting on the floor" Carlisle asked me looking at me strange. I just sighed I knew I was different; I just didn't want them to see it yet.

"I didn't want to get it dirty" I said looking at the floor, before I knew it I had arms around my waist and lifted me up on the sofa, I turned to my right and there was Edward smiling that beautiful smile that makes me go weak in the knees. I wonder if he has a _girlfriend_, stop it Bella, of course he does he is _beautiful_. When I looked away from Edward I saw Carlisle sitting in front of me with his arm around Esme, they were staring at me again; does this family have a staring problem or something? I'll put that in the memory bank to ask later. Alice was on Jaspers lap, wait what? Alice is sitting on Jaspers lap why? That is a little odd for brother and sister to do that, but hey that is there life. I looked at Rosalie and Emmett was kissing her shoulder, are they lovers? Brother and sisters ah and where is Edwards?

"Did I miss something?" I asked pointing at the two couples. "I thought you were brother and sister" that is just weird.

"That is a long story, we will fill you in on everything once you tell us what happened and why your neck is cut open" Edward said next to me. He said the ending with such a harsh tone, I tensed up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound mean" he is so kind, but men in general give me the creeps most of the time. He went to touch my arm, I backed away "please don't touch me" I moved to the other end of the sofa. I saw pain in his face I didn't want to cause him pain "I'm sorry, it's nothing against you, it's just I'm not use to people touching me" I had to explain to him. I couldn't tell him everything that Charlie did to me; it just was not the time.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" he said with pain in his voice, I know he tried to hide it, I just wanted to walk up to him and give him a hug, but that would be a really bad thing.

"Why don't you tell us what happened, please?" asked Carlisle, his eyes were pleading with me.

"Where do I start?" I had no idea what I should tell them.

"Start from the beginning, who is your parents?" ah that is a brilliant question.

"That is a question that I would love answers to as well. So I guess I don't have any parents. Charlie was just a care taker if you want to call him that" they looked at me all with sad eyes. Do they know something that I don't?

"what happened tonight" Esme asked me

"Well, um wow this is going to sound really weird. I never told anyone this before and you will probably call the white jackets after me. God only knows I need to be there" I said nervously seriously what was I suppose to tell them. Yeah, I make things move with my mind, and I set fire to his hand why just looking at it… that makes me sound like a crazy person.

"Ok, so here goes nothing, I burnt dinner kind of I was preoccupied I guess you can say" I sighed "Charlie walked in the front door, and he got mad because I didn't make enough food. I usually don't eat because I have to wait till he is done just incase there was not enough food for him if I ate" They looked at me like I just disgusted them, so I looked down at the floor. "We got in an argument; we said some mean things to each other. He always says mean things, but for some reason I stood up to him tonight, that just pissed him off even more" I looked at Carlisle and I was taken back by his black eyes. "anyway, he picked up a knife stuck it to my throat, I told him to kill me" I got off the sofa and looked out the window while I felt everyone's stares and pity in the back of my head. " I don't need your pity, I'll leave from this place soon" then I saw something outside the window.

I walked closer to it and I was looking outside.

"What are you looking at" asked Edward

"I swear I saw something run by, ah must be an animal or something" I said shrugging my shoulders, but before I could turn around I saw it again. "What the hell" I said a little to loud everyone was looking at me.

"What is wrong Bella, what do you see?" Carlisle was asking with concern in his voice, then that's when I saw it. I let out a little yelp and jumped back. Everyone thought I was going crazy. "Red eyes" I said staring back at it looking where it went.

"What do you mean you saw red eyes?" Edward asked when a tone I couldn't really place.

"I don't know maybe I'm going crazy, I swear though I saw _pairs_ of red eyes staring back at me" everyone's heads jerked up when I said pairs.

"Um ok what's going on? You all got a look in your eye. Maybe I should leave" I started to walk to the front door. Emmett the tall muscular one blocked my way.

"Please move" I said trying to get around him.

"No, it's safer for you in here" what the heck did he mean.

"what?" just then there was a knock at the door

"See, you have company I'll go out the back way" just then someone came in the back door and everyone made a circle around me.

Oh shit what the hell did I just get into.

"um, I don't want to be in the middle of this, so if this is a gang thing I really got my own problems at the moment I really can't be here" I said through clenched teeth.

"Ah, the beauty we have been hunting for so many years" oh they must be talking about Rosalie, no they will not be able to put a hand on her, I don't care I'll use my power to save her from this men. Why the hell where there eyes red.

I stepped in front of Rosalie and I stood my ground "I really insist that you leave, you have no idea what can't pain you will go through if you don't. I won't let you lay a hand on her" they started laughing, did I miss something?

"We don't want her, she is just a normal vampire" I turned my head "A what?!" "ok you guys are more crazy than I am"

"If you didn't come for her, then what do you want"

"Oh you silly girl, you really don't know? You have been hunted for a long time; we never could get a hold of you till you were reunited with your family. They tried so hard to hid you well guess what pop, we found her and we are taking her"

"What the hell do you mean, Ok seriously someone better tell me what the hell is going on before I go off on everyone" I was getting pissed, I was not with this family, I know that for a fact.

"They didn't tell you? What kind of family are you guys" the leader I assumed was making mocking statements to Carlisle.

"I think you are mistaken, I am not in there family, I think you have me confused with someone else" I said pointing at the family behind me. I stepped forward and stared at the leader in the eyes.

"What is your name?" I asked not scared well more like not showing that I was scared, I never see someone with red eyes, I actually wanted to see if they were contacts, but I couldn't tell.

"Marious" he said about to grab for me and I slap his hand away.

"You have no permission to touch me"

"Oh I love a women with fire, I will be your mate damn it and you will give me you blood" what the fuck was he talking about a mate.

"Hey I don't even know you, and I am sure as hell not your mate, I'm neither an animal nor a breeder, so if you knew what was best you would back the hell up and leave this house"

"You sure don't sound like a Cullen you got more rage in you then I thought you would" then four other guys surround us with the same eyes. Something is not right here, I looked back at the Cullen's they had there teeth bared and there eyes were black, omg something is seriously going on right now.

I didn't care at the moment what the Cullen's were, they were nice enough to let me into there house. I had to help them, I know I shouldn't use my powers but that's the only way to get out of this.

"I said leave now" I growled at him, he flinched back good I liked it when men were scared of me.

"NO, your coming with" he reached out for me and I slapped him down to the ground. "If you were smart, you would stay down" .

"I have a question for you, do you like your friends?" I asked him looking at him trying to get up but I put pressure on his leg.

"Get the hell off me you bitch" he was trying to push away my leg.

"I told you, you had no idea who you were fucking with, answer my question. Do you like your friends? I asked him in a ton that had venom dripping from every word. I was so sick of fucking dominating males, I'll show them what pissed off women can do.

"They are my brothers of course I do" I said still angry that I was keeping him down.

"Then you don't want to see them dead do you?" I looked to his brother, who was staring at me. "I'll give you a little pre show what I'll do to all of you if you don't leave this house and never come back" my eyes went black and I set his brother on fire, purple smoke was coming off of him, what purple smoke he was screaming to make it stop. I was enjoying myself to much. All of his other brothers came towards me, I stuck my hand and blew off of the guys arms. The Cullen's just gasped and looked at me in horror.

"I told you guys I was a freak" I said looking at them, I let the guy who was on fire burn till he was nothing.

"Now you are one brother down, and one of your brothers has no arm, would you like me to continue, because I'm enjoying this myself. Tell you the truth I don't want to stop" I said smiling down at Marious.

Next thing I knew someone grabbed my hands from behind me, Crap I cursed myself for not paying attention behind me. Fighting 101 always look at your opponents in all directions. As long as they don't block my eyes I can still protect them. I don't even know why, but I feel connected to them. I wish they were my family, I will pretend like they are till the fight is over.

I blinked and Marious was held against the wall he couldn't fight against it, I was cutting slices into his flesh.

"Bella stop, you don't have to do this" Edward grabbed my arm to calm me down.

"Come on, not fair the rest of us want to fight too!"Emmett was mad that I was hogging the fighting. What? Is he crazy? Ok defiantly this family is crazy; I just came to that conclusion.

"Shut up you fools, what can you possibly do? You want to get yourself killed" I was pissed now, beyond, they thought I was doing this out of enjoyment ok wait yeah I was but still.

"I don't even know what these things are, they sure as hell are not human, they don't die unless I burn them, and I am definitely not going with that crazy dude" I said nodding my head over the wall. I found out that Jasper was holding my arms behind my back. The guy got strength that is for sure.

I looked down and I felt ashamed for what I have done, sometimes I don't know what comes over me, it scared me to no end at times. I have no idea what I am, or how to really control it sometimes. I was not comfortable with jasper holding me, but I had no choice I didn't want to hurt him.

Marious than fell down on the stairs and as he was about to get up, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle ripped him apart. Wait what?!

They just ripped than man apart. I pulled my hands from jaspers grasp, was I afraid or was I glad that I was not the only weird one on this planet besides the now dead guys in the living room.

I just stared at them, and Esme put her arm around my neck and locked me into place with her other arm, she must have thought I was going to run, that was of course a thought that has crossed my mind. I didn't struggle I know I did wrong I should be punished for it and I will take whatever they give me. They took the rest of the bodies outside. I said down on the sofa and cried.

Next thing I knew 7 golden eyes were staring back at me; I had no idea what to say to them.

"I'm so sorry that you had to…..see that" is aid through sobs. I couldn't believe I let myself act that way in front of people. I just had to get out of here, I ran past Emmett I was to fast for him to catch me, I ran out the front door. I heard Edward call me "BELLA!"


	14. Family again

EPOV

"Emmett, how the hell could you let her go?!" I was fuming, before he could get a answer from him Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"Way to go idiot, you just may have killed our sister" she walked out of the room

"Dude, she is faster than any of us, I couldn't even see her move. It's not my fault, so don't you dare blame this on me" He start to growl thinking that will help make his point get across.

"Don't you growl at me" Emmett came charging at me.

"Enough" Esme jumped in the middle of us before anything could happen.

"We have to find her, I don't know what else is out there, obviously she can take care of her self, but still I want my daughter here" Carlisle said something for the first time since the men came in.

"My daughter is more powerful than I thought was possible" Carlisle was just saying to himself really than anyone else.

"She is beautiful Carlisle, she wanted to protect us" Esme was so proud of Bella that she wanted to protect not us her powers for harm.

_I hope she will be able to forgive me._

Esme was worried that she will resent us most mostly her for giving her up. I hope she can find it in her heart to forgive us. I don't think Esme could take it if she couldn't.

"Lets go find her, her sent is strong enough to follow. We still have to figure out why she came here remember, she came here for a reason"

We all ran out the door to try to find her.

"I smell her" Alice piped in, taking the lead to find her sister and my love.

We ran but not for to long, we stayed at the edge of the clearing.

"How did you find me" she asked in a normal voice.

"We followed your scent" Carlisle said stepping out first and we followed. She took a step back.

"We don't mean to scare you"

"How did you follow my scent, if you were normal you wouldn't be able to"

"You're like me aren't you?" she said just above a whisper if I was not paying attention I would have missed it completely.

"Yes, we are alike, if you come back to the house we can talk" Carlisle was trying to get her out of the opening, it is more dangerous for her to be out like this.

"Bella please come back with us" I had to try to get her to come.

"Answer one thing for me and I'll come back with you"

"Anything"

"Are we related?"

"We will explain that, just please it's not safe" I never seen Carlisle beg like he is now.

"ok" I grabbed her hand, I was surprised that she just let me hold it. "'I'm not afraid of you anymore" I couldn't help but smile at that.

BPOV

I had to find out after what the guy said about them being my family. I want to know the truth. I let Edward take my hand for some reason I feel safe with him, the first male that I have felt safe with that I could remember.

We arrived at the house and I was anxious to finally have answered. Charlie could wait a little longer, he's not going anywhere.

The all sat on the sofa I sat down Next to Alice and Rosalie.

"I want answers; please don't beat around the bush or anything please"

They all nodded I was happy that they were playing along so far.

"What are you?"

Carlisle spoke up, "We are Vampires" I raised my eyebrow "Vampires?"

"Yes" Alice said next to me.

"Am I like you?" I know that I was different; I know that I have a heart beat, but something's that I crave are most defiantly not human like qualities.

"You are like us, but more powerful" Carlisle said looking right at me

"Why do I have these powers? I never asked for them, I never asked to be different" I couldn't help but let the tears run. I just wanted to fit in, be loved. It was too much for me to ask for I guess.

"Ask the right question and you will find out those answers" Carlisle said

I knew what question he was after.

"A…are you… my family?" I asked stuttering

Carlisle got off the sofa and walked over to me and took my hand.

"I.. I'm your father" he said in a sob. Omg, I couldn't breath, I couldn't help but the tears that came down my face, her sat my father in front of me.

"I am your mother" she sounded like she was crying but there were no tears there were coming.

I lunged at my dad, he gave me a hug that was a real hug. He hugged me so tight that I thought he would never let me go. I was crying so hard, I can't believe I finally found him, them, my family.

"Shh it's ok, your safe now, we are so sorry, shh baby don't cry I'm here now" I felt like daddy's little girl for the first time ever. "I waited all my life to find you again" I said in his ear.

Esme I mean my mom just stared at me, she deserved a hug. "I don't blame you" I said as I gave her a hug, I got the same bone crushing hug. "I missed you so much, I knew I had a mom out there, but I just couldn't find you"

"Oh, please forgive me, we did it for your safety, it killed me inside out, never again will I let you go, never" I believed her.

"you will always be my mom, no matter where I go"

"Excuse me you are moving in here, you are not going back to that crazy house never again" my dad said, omg I can say dad. I didn't want to tell them about Charlie yet.

"Ok, so your mom" pointing to Esme and she was smiling like the sun, I couldn't help but smile back "you have no idea how long I have waiting to say the word _mom_." She looked at me "and you have no idea how long I waited to hear you say that" she gave me another hug. "And you're my dad" Pointing to Carlisle. "It's nice to say the word, dad" I said giggling, I couldn't help it, he smiled at me.

'So who are they?" I asked pointing to everyone.

"Well, Rosalie and Alice are your sister" my dad said pointing to the two hyper looking girls on the sofa, before I could say anything I was tackled by a black and white blur.

"Nice to meet you too Alice"

"Oh, we are going to have so much, we are sisters think about all the shopping trips"

"Err sorry to bust your bubble, I don't do shopping" oh I don't think I should have said that, the guys were laughing and she was pouting. Then she smiled

"oh it's ok I'll teach you to love it, we do have forever you know" uh huh forever, sure.

"I Rosalie, can I give you a hug?"

"you better give your big sister a hug, I missed you so much, did you write in the journal that I gave you? I want to see how your life was"

I was shocked "Omg you are the one that gave that to me?" she smiled and nodded.

"Will you let me read it?" she asked hopefully.

"uh, it's not happy, but I have one more entry to put in and I'll let you read it" I gave her a big hug, I have sister and I thought I was alone in this world.

"ok, so now who are they"

"Emmett and Jasper are your brothers"

Emmett came over and grabbed me in a hug oh my lung feels like it's going to bust. I coughed "Em..mm..ett, I .. ca..n't breath"

"put her down your squeezing her to death" ahh saved by the Edward. I inhaled deeply, air my friend.

"sorry little sis, we just missed having you around, we had to put up the only pictures we had of you around the house to make it seem like you were still here, but it was not the same. We were buds you and i. I hope we can still be" he was like a big teddy bear; I gave him another big hug.

"Hey, Bella, your busting with emotions you know that right?" wait what?

"How do you know how I feel?"

"I'm an empathy" he said smiling.

"Of course you are" perfect, my own lie detector machine.

I knew that they were all adopted, but still they were family.

"Who are you?"I said asking Edward

"Are you not my brother as well" oh god I hope not. I can't be attracted to him if he is my brother.

"That is a little bit more complicated to explain" my dad said.

"Explain"

"Ok, well you know everyone is couples with each other, like jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmett" I just nodded for him to continue with the story or explanation. "Well Edward was single till, how do I put this, you were born you were his singer. Meaning you call to him, you both have a special bond. When you were a little girl it was very hard to separate the both of you. You both have well had a connection. He will always look like he does now because you know we don't age. Edward looked 17 when you were a little girl, we couldn't just let me be with you when you were younger so he had to wait till you were older. We call you his mate, we don't know if you still feel for him, if not we wont make you"

I have this god like creature as my mate? Wow, this day just gets more strange as it goes along.

"is that why I feel so safe with you?" I asked him

"I never feel safe around males, but you, you have this touch, when I touch you it feels like my whole body is on fire, The first time you touched me I got a shock that went through me" I walked closer to him. He didn't say anything.

I looked down to my crystal heart, he has a diamond on me. "you gave me this didn't you?"

"yes"

"we are promised to each other?"

"Only if you want to be, I will not force you" I just nodded to his answer, I wanted to hug him, I went up and gave him a hug, I think he was shocked at first but as if it was a reflex he held me. It was different than the hugs I have ever had. It was more tender, it was my sanctuary, he is my sanctuary.

"I feel like I can stay like this forever" I whispered in his ear.

"Then forever I will give you" he kissed me on my forehead. Oh what the man can so easily make me do. Oh crap Charlie.

"Err, I'm sorry to bust this big happy family moment" I said to everyone to get there attention away from Edward and I, I tried to move from his embrace, but he kept his arm around my waist, not like I was complaining.

"What is it dear" my mom asked

"Well, the reason why I came here, ha I don't know how to say this"

"just say it sweetie" my dad said, oh my dad he is so encouraging in just four words. He stuck so much love in those words that I have heard since I been with Charlie.

"Well, tonight well Charlie got in a fight you know that part, well er I used my powers on him and I think I broke some bone, I have no idea what went through me, I was just sick of getting beat on and, he wants to slit my throat so, I locked him in the basement" I rambled I was so afraid of what they will think of me now. I looked down at the floor wishing to disappear.

"Don't be embarrassed, you had a right to defend your self. We wanted to kill him for you, I had no idea that he was hurting you. I just found out the other day when Edward to us, we were trying to think of ways to kill him" dad explained to me, I can't believe that he would do that for me.

"well, I think I'll probably go to jail, he is after all the chef of forks"

"No you won't not if he disappears" Emmett said with a grin.

"I take you, you are the one that likes to fight out of the family"

"You guessed right my sister"

"I want to wrestle you one of these days" he looked scared.

"Are you scared of little ol' me, is Emmett afraid of a Challenge, from a girl?" I was taunting him.

"Emmett you have met your match! She just found out we are her family not more than 15 minutes ago and she's already got your number" Jasper was on the floor laughing.

"I will not take that from you, I am older than you, I accept your challenge and I will raise you a bet" oh he is competitive.

"Ok children, before you have the out break in my living room, which I might add if I see one more peace of furniture _Emmett_ you will be in trouble. We have to go to Charlie's and get rid of him. And I will do it with pleasure" my mom said and she scared me just a little bit.

"Oh Esme is never like this, you just don't mess with her children, and since you are the first child to be born of two vampires well, you get more extra special attention" Alice said rubbing my arm.

With in seconds we were running to the house, I looked back and they were not there, so I stopped waiting till I saw them. The first person I saw was Edward, he was a runner, it felt so free to run like this, I have never had the chance to do this.

"You run fast Bella" Edward said holding out his hand, I took it eagerly. We arrived to Charlie's house in record time. The family caught up finally.

"Remind me not to agree to go racing against her" Emmett said and I couldn't help but smile.

We walked into the house, there living room was the size of the house, you can see the distaste from Alice's face.

"You lived her, oh god, I feel even worse for you now"

"Alice dear, not everyone grew up with money" I said to her showing them to the basement.

"this is my room, it's not much, but it kept me safe at night time" I said and my mom gave me a hug to let me know everything was going to be alright. I was apart of something, a family.

"He stuck you in a basement to sleep" Edward said with his eyebrow raised. "uh yeah" we walked down the stairs and there was Charlie.

"What are you people" he asked with anger in his voice.

"Oh, you are very mistaken, we are not people, we are your worse nightmare. You hurt our daughter, the only revenge to a vampire is blood being spilled" my dad said with venom dripping from his voice, Edward growled, Charlie backed up to the wall but he couldn't go any farther, Alice was behind him.

"I'll show you, what happens when you mess with a Cullen" Alice said crouching down in an attack position. Charlie made his way into the middle of the room, screaming. The family made a circle around Charlie.

"you will beg for the end to come" Edward came from up to him and grabbed his hand.


	15. Good bye Charlie

_**I would love to thank my dear friend **__**EclipseoftheTwilightMoon**__** for helping me with my story!! English is not my first language and i'm sorry, so i hope you enjoy this chapter then go to her page and read her stories they are fantastic.**_

CPOV

I have never felt so much anger run through my body than I had at this very moment. The man before me had subjected my child to years of abuse, a man that I trusted to raise my child, and he took advantage of it. I have never killed a man, but I can not let him live, he had seen too much.

"So this is your freaky little family?" He directed his snide comment to Bella. She didn't say anything.

"You have no right to even speak to her," I said while staring him down.

"Before you kill me, I must say she was a great fuck."

"WHAT?! You touched my little sister?" This was a very touchy subject with Rosalie, especially with her past.

"Oh you know you want it too baby… Come here and I'll show you what you're missing." I couldn't take this anymore, I had heard too much from this monster.

I turned to Edward, and gave him the okay to go ahead.

Edward leaned down, his eyes blazed with anger, and pure hatred.

"By the end this, you will be begging me to kill you. To end your suffering," he whispered.

"I'll scream." The man's eyes were beginning to fill with terror. He knew he was in trouble, but he didn't know how much trouble. Especially, since he was the one that had harmed Bella.

Edward became rather smug and leaned down, "That's what I hope you will do. It will make things a lot more interesting."

EPOV

I grabbed his finger and in a quick motion snapped it back. I heard the entire bone crack in that one finger. He let out a small whimper, I smiled at the sound. It was really music to my ears; he raped the woman I loved. I glanced over to where Bella was standing and she was looking at the other side of the wall.

"Is this bothering you, love?"

"Not at all, it's just all the bad memories down here," she smiled back at me.

Emmett grabbed his other arm and yanked it, pulling it out of the socket.

"What the hell are you?" screamed the monster that took my lovely Bella's innocence. Emmett did not respond, he just bared his teeth at him.

"Oh, it's your lucky day, Charlie. This can go on for hours, everyone in the room wants their turn to hurt you, to break you a little more." His eyes were filled with pure terror, he knew he was in store for much more hurt.

Jasper slammed his fist against Charlie's knee caps, preventing him from even trying to escape from us. Not that he would have been able to in the first place.

_Do one for me. _Carlisle thought to me.

"With pleasure," I whispered. He wanted to do this for his daughter but I knew he would let us take care of him.

_I want to snap his body in half. _I couldn't get over what Esme was thinking, but I knew she was pissed over the fact that this had happened to her daughter. I had no problem doing what she wished. As Esme was thinking about it, Alice was getting visions of how it would be done in the end.

We all agreed on one thing. We were going to bite him, every one of us, at the end. We would sink our teeth into his skin and our venom would flow throughout his body and kill him in the most tortured way possible. He would be in more pain than could be imagined in the mind.

The assault when on for hours and we enjoyed it. The sight of Charlie's blood running across the floor brought us all into fits of laughter.

"How many times did you touch my daughter for your own pleasure?" Carlisle asked him.

"As often as I could," he laughed. He thought hurting Bella was funny. The sound of his malicious laughter was pissing me off more and more and it was only a matter of time before I would snap and put an end to his reign of terror in Bella's life.

"Like you could actually blame me? She paraded around in those short skirts… she was asking for me to touch her. I just broke her in for you. You guys will do the same thing to her."

Carlisle couldn't contain himself any longer. In one quick motion, he kicked him in the groin. He kicked him so hard I heard Charlie's heart stop for a few seconds. He was gasping when he turned his eyes back to me.

"You are not going to die that easily," I said looking down at Charlie.

I looked back at Bella; she was in the corner facing the wall. I wanted to go to her, to comfort her, but we had to deal with Charlie Swan first.

_She will be ok, let's just get this over with. It's hard on her. _Alice's thoughts were filled with concern for Bella. She was always looking out for her, like a good sister.

All seven of us surrounded him. His eyes knew what was coming and he tried to getaway. Slowly we all crouched down around him, and finally we sunk our teeth in to him. We drank from his body until we felt his heart almost give away.

"That's for making my baby's life miserable," Esme exclaimed. She had to get in the last word, for her own peace of mind.

While we were watching him wither in pain, he suddenly caught fire. When that happened we all slowly began to back away from him.

"Is that normal?" I asked Carlisle.

"No. Bella is doing it."

We all turned to see Bella standing there, her eyes black as coal. Her eyes never left the incinerating corpse of Charlie Swan, her eye contact finally broke when the body tumbled into a pile of ash.

"No body will ever find him now," she said in a whisper.

"Get your stuff, baby. You're coming home with us," Esme said to her.

"I don't have anything. Everything I own is in that bag over there on the floor," she said pointing to a small black bag in the corner. As I looked around the room, I couldn't believe that she had lived down here in this hell. She didn't even have a bed. All she had was a piece of plastic that was draped on the floor.

"Where did you sleep?" Carlisle asked her. She turned and just pointed to the plastic on the floor. In that moment, I thought Carlisle was going to cry, if he could. He ran over to her though she appeared afraid at first, but she relaxed after a moment.

"There is no reason for you to be afraid of me, my sweet Bella," he said looking into her eyes. She started to cry. Finally, we all ran over to her and embraced her in a hug. She would never again be away from these arms again. We would always be there to protect her or we would die trying.

**BPOV**

I am finally free of the hell that I called Charlie Swan. I am so glad that he's gone; I never thought this day would come. What worries me more is that I am afraid of my father, my real father. I know in my mind that he would ever do anything to harm me, but the memories of Charlie were still not completely gone from my mind. The urge to sleep was beginning to fall over me as they gave me this warm and welcoming hug. I felt like I couldn't keep my eyes open much longer.

"I think she is falling asleep, Carlisle," Edward said. _Oh, my Edward._ I still can't believe it.

"I'll carry you baby. Don't worry, daddy's here." He didn't know how long I waited for me to hear those words and the person saying them actually mean them.

The next thing I would remember was waking up on a soft white sofa. It was so comfortable. I didn't feel like getting up. I flipped on my stomach and buried my head under the pillows. I could have sworn that I was lying on a bed of fluffy clouds.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," my mom said. I rolled over to see that they were all standing there staring at me. God… it was way too early. The sun was not even up over the clouds yet.

"Five more minutes, please," I said mumbling as I rolled back over and tugged at the blankets. I had the blankets over my head in a flash and hoped to go back to sleep. I wanted sleep, I needed sleep.

I felt someone begin to tug at the top of the blanket. "I don't know which one of you is doing that, but if you value your life, you will back away slowly and no one will get hurt."

I pushed the cover up enough to look to see who it was. It was Rosalie and she honestly looked scared of me. She just back up away from me slowly, hands in the air. You would have thought she was caught red handed doing something wrong.

"Sorry Rosalie, I just don't feel like getting up yet. This sofa is just so soft and cloud like," I said lying on my back looking up at them. I knew I had a big goofy grin on my face, but I really didn't care. I tried to snuggle in deeper into the sofa. I suddenly felt my feet being moved and they were being propped up on something. I looked down to see Emmett sitting on the other end of the sofa.

"I love the hair sis. It's priceless," Emmett said. He was such a big goof.

"I'm glad you like it. It took me hours to work on it," I giggled while I was waving my hands in the air around my hair.

"Edward?"

This was weird, Edward had sat down on the sofa as well, making it rather uncomfortable to lay there between both Edward and Emmett.

"What the…" I started, but was suddenly cut off by my mother, "Language, missy!"

I blushed, "Sorry."

"What time did you all wake up?" They all laughed at me.

"We don't sleep, silly Bella. We were watching you sleep," Edward said.

"Oh," I couldn't help but blush. I had a lot of things to learn.

"We wouldn't have watched you, but you were having nightmares. We were trying to sooth you. We didn't want to leave you alone, Bella. We are sorry if that was a problem," my dad said. They are so sweet. I turned under the covers and I was hesitant to put my head on Edwards lap, but I knew he wouldn't hurt me so I shifted so that my head lay in his lap.

I felt him tense up. _Maybe that was a bad move?_ I started to move, but his hands stopped me "No stay. I just was not expecting you to do that, love." He called me love! I couldn't help it, I turned my face to smile at him. I turned then to see my dad sitting on the loveseat across the room. He almost looked sad.

I threw aside the blankets that covered me and walked over to him. I did something that I had never done before in my life, I sat on my father's lap. I laid my head down on his shoulder and I felt his arms wrap themselves around me. _This was how it was supposed to be._ He leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

I didn't want to speak, but I knew I could have a silent conversation with him.

_Why are you sad, Dad? If you don't want me here, I will leave. I don't want to cause you any pain. I feel as if I am the cause of your sadness._

_How can I hear your thoughts? _ He looked down at me with shock on his face.

_I can hear people's thoughts. Through them I can project my own thoughts into their mind. I don't normally do this that much. I think it's rude to invade people's personal thoughts. _

_Bella, you are never leaving us again. I missed you so much. You can't imagine how much your mother missed you as well. You are one of us and you are the only child in this family to be born to us, and we value and treasure you more than you can imagine. You are so special to us. I can't even begin to tell you how special you are. _

If he could cry he would have in that moment. So I decided to give him the release that he needed. I stuck my hand on his face and tears came streaming down his face.

"How?" He asked.

All I could say in return was two words, "A power."

_I waited so long to be apart of something._

_You are apart of something now, Bella. You are apart of us._

_I love you Dad. I always have and always will. _

_I love you too, baby. Please forgive me._

_There is nothing to forgive. _I smiled up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I got off his lap and went over to my mom, I kissed her on the cheek and she wrapped me in a hug.

"Would you like to go shopping to day?" My eyes must have told everyone of how scared I was. The last time I went shopping it was with Charlie, and he required me to "do something" for him in return.

"What do I have to do, to go shopping, I mean?"

"What do you mean dear?" The eyes of my mother, appeared to have seen my terror, and she wanted to know why something so simple as going shopping would terrify a teenage girl.

"Usually when Charlie took me to go shopping I only got to when I… did something for him…" I trailed off there, I couldn't bring myself to say what Charlie had forced me to do.

She stood up and pulled me into the tightest hug I could have ever imagined, but it was the best feeling that I had ever had.

She kissed my head softly. "You will never go through that again, do you understand me?"

She was so serious. "You will get whatever you want and more. You don't have to worry about a thing, darling, and never think you have to please someone to get something you want or need," she said while she kissed me again.

"It's about time you deserve the finer things in life." Edward said to me as he got up off the sofa. Mom handed me over to him and he wrapped his strong arms around me and gave me the feeling that I desired the most. Love. I felt truly loved in his arms, and safe for the first time in a long time.

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!" Alice screamed. I couldn't help but laugh at her lighting the mood.

"I'm going to have to get used to her hyperness," I said laughing at her. She just smiled back at me.

"Where's the bathroom?" I had to ask, I needed a human moment.

"Go up the stairs, sweetie. You have your own bathroom. Alice will take you up and give you something to wear," my mom said point up the stairs to me.

I ran up the stairs with Alice behind me. "I am going to have to get use you being faster than us," she said smirking she lead me to my bathroom.

The first thought that crossed my mind was how entirely beautiful that bathroom was. Alice then slipped though another door and I followed quietly behind her. "This will be your bedroom, unless you want to share with Edward," she said raising her eyebrow.

I couldn't help but blush. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet," I said mostly to the floor. She patted my shoulder. I loved my family. I went back into the bathroom and started the shower. The feeling of the water on my skin and the feelings my heart were experiences that were truly fabulous.

I turned off the water and wrapped one of the fuzzy towels around me. I dried myself and finally got dressed. I examined the clothing that Alice laid out for me and I could tell they that they were expensive. To expensive for me to wear, but I did not complain. I didn't have anything else to choose from, I would just have to be careful not to ruin them.

I walked down the stairs and they were all in the living room deep in thought. Should I see what they are thinking about?

_My dear sister had to go through what I went through when I was a human._ Rosalie's thought were so sad, and it sounded as if she knew my pain.

_I hope she likes the outfit, I know she will look beautiful of course because I have seen it._ I couldn't help but giggle at Alice's thoughts. They were just like she was when she spoke.

_My dear, sweet, Bella…I want nothing more than to make you happy._ I had the chills when I heard those thoughts…_Edward._

_That bastard hurt my sister. How can we get past this, even though he's dead, he will haunt her. Damn him. Damn him to hell._ Emmett was such a tender soul, but his anger let many of the feelings linger in his mind.

_I know you are there Bella, your feeling sad._ I jumped a little when I heard Jasper's thoughts, though I had this feeling that he wasn't going to reveal them to the others.

_My dearest daughter, I can feel you in my head, I know you are near. Don't be afraid to use your powers, you were curious and that is understandable. We will help you control your powers though. So you don't have to worry about them becoming too much for you. I'm proud of you for what you are able to do now, even without knowing what you were._ My father's words were like a warm blanket that wrapped around my soul. I felt at home hearing those words.

_Oh, what am I going to buy my baby? I can get her dresses maybe she will like to go get tea or brunch. I will eat human food for her to make her happy. Maybe she will like to go gardening with me._ I giggled some when I heard that too, she wanted me to be happy and it was a great feeling too.

I dashed down the stairs and ran up to Rosalie and gave her a hug. "I am so sorry you had to go through that, Rosalie."

She just looked down at me; she was confused about what I was talking about.

"Sorry, I heard you."

She hugged me back "No, Bella. I'm sorry that I didn't stick up for you when we decided that we had to send you away. If I had, this would have never happened to you."

"Its okay, Rosalie. You can't change the past, the only thing that can be changed is the future," I said smiling at her.

I ran to my mom and wrapped my arms around her. "I would love to garden with you, I love flowers. It's a hidden passion of mine." She hugged me again, and I leaned myself into her shoulder.

"You, my sweet daughter, are wise beyond your years," my dad said to me hugging me I was back with my family for good.

"Let's go shopping" I said and we all headed outside to the cars.


	16. The Talk

BPOV

**I want to thank my beta!! You are so wonderful I love you. With out you, my story would need help!**

**Everyone go read her stories at **EclipseoftheTwilightMoon. After this go read her stories!

**BPOV**

"Alice!"

She kept throwing clothing over the top of the dressing room door. She wouldn't stop finding things for me to try on.

"Just try it on Bella," yelled Alice from the other side of the door.

"What are you going to do to me if I don't want to?" I pushed the door open to see Alice staring at me.She just stared at me with the look that said do-as-I-say-or-I-will-hurt you. _Oh crap that was most definitely the wrong thing to say to her._

"Fine," I grabbed the dress that she threw at me. She was really hyped up to see me in this dress. For the life of me, I could not figure out why she wanted me to try the stupid thing on. It's not like I was ever going to wear it anywhere.

As I walked out of the dressing room, my whole family was staring at me. _Family… _it felt weird to think about them that way, but it was a great feeling though.

"Alice, this is way too expensive. How about we go to Wal-Mart and we can get something a little cheaper?" They all stared at me like I had two heads. Honestly, the way I was feeling at the moment, it wouldn't surprise me if I hadn't sprouted an extra head.

Rosalie dropped her shirt on the floor, and I had this feeling that if she could have lost color to her face, she would have. Emmett stopped in place with his foot up in mid-stride, and it looked like he was honestly afraid to put it down. Jasper acted as if he was going to double over and it looked like Alice had busted a blood vessel. My parents looked at each other for a moment before they turned their attention back to me. Edward, on the other hand, was staring at his feet and it was clear he was trying really hard not to break out into fits of laughter.

The feeling that I was getting from their reactions was honestly about ready to make me sick. I don't like being the center of attention and at this moment, I was.

"What?!" I screamed a little louder than I expected. I couldn't take the tension that was radiating off them, I had to know what I said to make them feel that way.

"DidyoujustsayyouwantedtoshopatWal-Mart?!" Alice said in such a rush that I couldn't even make out the words if I tried. I did though catch the end of what she said though.

"What is wrong with Wal-Mart? It's been good to me over the years. So has the Salvation Army. I could go there and for the price of this dress," I pointed down at the dress, "and get an entire wardrobe."

Then she smacked me. "What the… Alice, why did you hit me?" I was confused.

"You are my sister, which means you are a member of the Cullen family, so therefore I can not have you messing up the reputation of this family by dressing badly," she said while she was waving her tiny arms in the air as if she was trying to prove something. "You are going to get this dress, and don't say a word." I was going to try to protest, but after seeing the look in her eyes, I decided against it. How can such a tiny little thing be so scary? I backed away from her, I could almost say that I was terrified.

"Stop it Alice! You're scaring her." _Saved by the bell._ Thank heavens for Jasper. I then in turn dashed for the dressing room as fast as I could.

While I was standing in the dressing room, a soft knock came at the door. "Sweetie, it's me." It was the soft voice of my mother coming from the other side of the door.

I opened it up, and I really felt shy that I was standing half dressed in front of her. I looked down at the floor while I brushed my foot against the carpet. I was making patterns in it with my toes trying to avoid her eyes.

"Don't be shy, honey. I'm your mother and you are such a beautiful young woman." I felt tears welling up in my eyes at her comment.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" I had to ask, I had to be sure she was being honest with me.

"Absolutely," she said caressing my cheek.

"No one has ever told me that I was beautiful." Not long after I spoke those words, I was surprised to hear six pairs of feet dashing toward me. All of them were standing in front of the dressing room door with wide eyes. I felt really uncomfortable with the fact that they were staring at me and I was half dressed. I couldn't help but try to cover up all the parts that I could, because I was honestly so embarrassed to be standing there like that in front of them like that.

"What?" Asked Emmett. He was very much like a big Teddy bear. I could say that I loved him dearly.

"Bella, you don't know how incredibly beautiful you are. I am having a really hard time controlling my urge to beat all the human boys in this store who were staring at you when you came out of that dressing room." My father was so protective of me and his warm smile warmed my heart. I couldn't help but smile myself.

"You are my sister, so naturally you are going to be gorgeous! Come on… look at what you came from," Alice said waving her arms again to my mother and father. I was starting to think that she just liked waving her arms around. Maybe it felt like she was flying or something.

"I am proud to stand next to you as my sister," Rosalie said as she stepped in the dressing room giving me a hug.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You are intelligent, and everything about you is absolutely perfect. Don't you dare let anyone tell you any different. You are beautiful on the inside as well on the outside. Bella have a beautiful soul." Edward said and he came in and wrapped his strong arms around me in a hug that felt like nothing before. It was not the same kind of hug that I would get from my parents, it was almost like an expression of the passion that he had in his heart for me. In his arms, I felt so much love. The tears were welling up again in my eyes and they were threatening to spill over with all the emotions that were flooding my heart and soul.

"Don't cry my love, I only speak the truth," whispered Edward as he gave me another slight squeeze before he placed a tender kiss on my forehead. The next thing I knew was that all seven vampires stepped inside the dressing room around me and hugged me.

"Oh! A family hug. I so love this!" Emmett is so weird sometimes.

With everyone crushed up against me, I couldn't breath. I felt like my body was going to crush with all the pressure.

"Em...mett……. I can't...gasp….breath," I chocked out, then everyone moved away in an instant.

"Oh my God…I am so sorry. I keep forgetting that you're not a vampire yet."

"What do you mean yet?" Was I supposed to be a vampire? I asked them with my eyebrow raised.

"This is not the place to discuss this topic. Let's just get your shopping done and then we will get some stuff to fix up your room at the house." My dad just had a way of dealing with stuff, and with him saying that, the subject was dropped and we went on with the shopping.

They were all about to head out the door. I stood there thinking about how much everything was going to cost and that was when my parents turned around to look at me.

"Don't worry about the money, darling, it doesn't mean anything." Even with my father saying this to me, I still felt bad that they were spending that much money on me.

"You are beautiful and worth every cent, Bella. If you like something please, do not look at the price… just pick it up and buy it, ok?" I looked up at my mother as she spoke, and her eyes sparkled with joy.

"I will," I said smiling at them both before I shut the door to dressing room to change back into my regular clothes. As I was getting dressed, I couldn't stop thinking about what Emmett said. I would love to be a vampire like my family. It wouldn't be such a bad idea, considering I am half vampire. Why not be full?

I walked out of the dressing room with a bunch of clothing. The family took me through the rest of the mall. I never really liked shopping but today I really loved it. I was betting it was because it is the first thing that I did with my family. I sighed in contentment.

"Are you ok sweetie?" My mom asked as we exited the last store.

"Yes, I'm just happy for the first time in a really long time." She smiled so wide that I thought that I would be blinded by the brightness of her teeth.

My stomach growled as we met up with everyone else who had been off shopping themselves.

"Looks like someone needs some food," said my father. I couldn't help but blush at his reaction.

"What would you like? They have Italian food… Chinese… I'm not sure what else, but we can check it out," he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he spoke and led me toward the food court.

Everyone sat down at a table while I walked around trying to decide on what I actually wanted to eat. I couldn't really remember the last time I actually got to eat out somewhere. Then I felt someone walk up behind me and they slipped their arms around me waist. I thought I had jumped a mile high and I let out a small squeal.

"Shh. Its okay, Bella. It's just me." I smiled as I heard Edward's velvety voice whisper to me.

"I'm so sorry." I never thought he would put his arms around my waist, it just startled me. I turned back to looked over at my family and they looked at me wondering what happened to make me cry out like that.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't want you to walk by yourself." I turned to look into his golden eyes as he spoke. They were truly beautiful. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"So do you know what you would like to eat?"

"I don't know I never had this food before" I said blushing, he looked at me with was that sadness in his eyes.

"Well from what I heard, the Chinese food is pretty good."

I agreed to try it so I got chicken with noodles and a bottle of water. We headed over to my family. As I walked toward them, I noticed that they were the vision of the perfect family.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked while she looked at Edward. I will have to ask about that later.

"I'm fine, he just took me by surprise that's all." The truth was I was scared out of my wits. I was never touched by a man that way. It was just a new feeling that I wasn't used to. I gave the best smile that I could muster up. They all looked at Edward though. _Was something wrong with him?_

**EPOV**

I never thought she would react that way. Then again she has been through a lot. I know it was not directed to me personally, but I still felt bad that I was the cause of her fear. _She thought I was going to hurt her._ It pained my heart because I knew why she was so frightened. It makes me angry to think about what that creep did to her.

_You shouldn't have done that Edward. She was so scared. I started to panic when she jumped. _Jasper's thoughts cut me like a knife.That was never my intentions, I just wanted to hold her like a normal man would hold the woman that he loves. I just had to realize that I was going to have to take it slow with her, so she could get used to me.

_I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to give her time. We really don't know what kind of life she had. Edward, he touched her in ways we may never find out. In her heart, she knows that we won't hurt her, but her brain is probably screaming at her to be fearful of us. She won't even let Emmett or Jasper touch her, she backs away from them. The family hug we gave her… I felt her shiver and the only reason that she didn't scream was because her mother was there with her. I know what I am talking about. I have been where she is at right now, and it is not a great place to be. We have to give her time and work with her. It will help her get out of the shell. _Of course Rosalie knows what she been through. I know that she is right, but I just want to grab Bella up into my arms and kiss away all her pain, but I know that is something that I can not do, at least not yet.

_She is my sister too, at least you got to hug her. _Emmett's thoughts were so sad. I had never heard him filled with such sorrow. He was the one that was full of life and jokes.

_You will be ok, my son. We will get through this, and we will all help her. She is my daughter and I don't want her to be afraid of me when I want to go for a hug. I know how you feel, every time she gives me a hug I think she is fighting a battle within herself, but hopefully in time she will get over the fear. _I knew Carlisle was right about this, but it was still something I was having trouble dealing with. I had waited so long to find her and to know that she was so fearful of me hurt.

_You will have your love, my beautiful son. She loves you. The way she looks at you is proof of that. Sometimes she doesn't seem afraid, but when she is in certain situations it comes out. _ Esme always knows how to make someone feel good even when you're not the one in the need of it.

_My poor sister… Edward just wanted to give her a hug, that's all. She is not afraid of me at least I hope not. If I could cry I would, she is so beautiful maybe more shopping with make her happy! Yes, that's it. More shopping!_

I couldn't help, but laugh at my sister. Her and her obsession with shopping. I couldn't help but shake my head at her. In her mind, shopping was the solution to all the world's problems. You couldn't help but love Alice that was a fact.

We all stared at Bella as she ate her food. It was amazing how she made the act of eating look amazing. We all pulled are chairs in closer.

She looked up, and her eyes were filled with confusion "Is there something wrong?"

"How can you eat that? It smells horrible!" Emmett said making a face.

"Like this," she said as she scooped up noodles and put them in her mouth and chewed. It was funny. It was a good feeling that she was able to joke with Emmett, with us.

"Can I have a taste?" Emmett is such a moron

"Um, sure if you want," she said as she slid the plate over to Emmett and he took the fork and he one swift moment, cracked it in half.

"Way to go moron!"

"Be nice," she scolded me. _Bella scolded me… how funny._ She got up and got another fork and she handed it to Emmett.

"Here. Hold it like this," she explained while showing him how to hold it in his big claw which he called a hand. She reached over to help him, but before she touched him, she backed her hands away. "Sorry" she mumbled as she stared down at the table.

"Don't be sorry, Bella. You were showing him something. It's not like he is going to eat it anyway," Rose said as she gave her husband a weird look. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. Bella looked over at me like I was crazy as I continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry. It's just funny that Emmett wants to try human food." All of them started to laugh, even Bella. Then she stopped after she realized what I had just said.

"Wait, you don't eat food?" She asked raising an eyebrow. She looked so adorable when she did that. It was almost as adorable as she was when she blushed.

"No," Carlisle said in a low voice. "I will explain more when we go home I promise." She seemed happy with that answer.

"Okay, then in the mean time, give me back my food," she said as she snatched the food from Emmett.

"Hey!" He said pouting.

She finished up what she was eating and we headed to the car. I carried her bags in one hand, but the other felt bare to me. _I wonder if she will let me hold her hand._

_Ask her first Edward. _Rosalie thought to me. I knew she was right, I would have to ask.

"Bella..."

"Yes?" She looked up and met my eyes. _God, her eyes are so beautiful. _

"Would it be alright if I held your hand?" I asked with hope in my voice, but really expecting to be rejected.

"I think that would be fine," she said extending her arm. As I took her hand, I felt electricity shoot up my arm and throughout my body. Her hand was so warm and I was content to say that I liked that she would feel comfortable enough to take my hand. I could deal being this close to her, at least for the time being. If she was willing to give me just this, I would take it.

I was in the front seat and everyone was stuffed into the car. Bella was in the middle and she looked like she was packed into a sardine can. I started driving home and everyone started talking. When I glanced into the rearview mirror, I noticed that Bella appeared to be sad. _Why?_

"Why do you look sad, Bells?" I asked her and that was when her eyes met mine in the mirror. She tried to give me a smile, but she just shrugged.

"You can tell us anything, Bella." Alice was trying to get closer to her.

"It's just you all have your own conversations. I really don't know what to say." She looked embarrassed by admitting to that, even though she had no reason to be. She didn't feel completely comfortable with us yet, it is understandable.

"What would you like to know, my daughter?" Carlisle asked her turning around in his seat to look at her.

"Whatever you want to tell me," she said as we pulled up into the driveway of the house.

"Let's get in side and get a little more comfortable. I will make you some hot chocolate if you would like," Esme said to her. She was such a good mother. Bella is letting her be that mother that she never had while she was growing up. It was a wonderful sight and feeling to see.

_I get to make my daughter something to drink how exciting. _Esme thought as she bounced into the house and raced into the kitchen. I couldn't help but laugh. I carried in the bags and raced them up to Bella's room. It had her scent all over it. I just breathed in deep to take in as much as I could. _This place was truly going to become my sanctuary._

I raced back down the stairs and I found Bella lying on the floor with her eyes closed.

**BPOV**

It was a great day, but my nerves were shot. I knew that Edward was not going to hurt me, but I still couldn't get over my fear.

I laid on the floor. I was so soft and comfortable that I couldn't help but shut my eyes. Everyone was moving all over the house. I could hear my mom in the kitchen making me hot chocolate. I could smell it and it smelt so good.

I started to think of Emmett and the fork at the mall. _Oh gosh that was funny._ I started to giggle. Then I felt that I was not the only one in the room anymore. I opened my eyes to see Emmett and Edward standing over me.

"I think she is going crazy," Emmett said looking at me. I couldn't stop laughing, I just laughed even harder.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward asked me. _Oh his smile was just outstanding._ I just kept laughing, even though they were clueless to why I was. Then Jasper stepped into the room to start laughing himself.

"What's wrong with him now?" Emmett asked. _I totally loved my clueless brother._ I don't even know why I was laughing, all I knew was it just felt great to laugh. It was a release that I longed for.

"What did I miss that was so funny?" My mom came in the room with a smile on her face holding my mug of hot chocolate.

"We don't know, we are trying to figure out the same thing," Alice said as if she was getting upset by the second because she doesn't know what is going on.

"Ok, I'm sorry," I said trying to stop laughing. "I'm just happy, it feels good to laugh. I haven't laughed like that ever."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I love hearing you laugh. We all do," said my smiling father as he helped me to the sofa, "and yes, you did once laugh like that. It was when you were three and Edward tickled you non stop."

"Really?" I asked looking up at Edward, he just nodded his head.

"We can show you home videos if you would like," my mom said handing me my drink, "It's what got us through all those years that you were gone. We watched them every day." When I looked at her soft features, it looked as if they would soon be filled with tears, though I knew she could not shed tears.

"Can you tell me about your lives? What I am? I mean I know that I am half vampire, but why? How can it be?" I had so many questions that needed to be answered. I looked out to the faces of my family as they thought about the questions that I had asked and how they would go about answering them. It was time for me to learn where I came from and what the purpose of my existence really was.


	17. Strange things happen

BPOV

**I would like to thank my BETA for making this chapter the best if could be. You all have to read her stories, they are wonderful.** EclipseoftheTwilightMoon

**Please review thank you! I hope you enjoy. **

**BPOV**

"I mean if you don't mind telling me about some things," I said as I played with my hands in my lap. I have recently found out that I have this nervous tendency of doing that when I was getting nervous.

"Of course not, Bella. I am glad you are asking these questions. You have a right to know about us and how you are tied into this family," my father said in a tone that gave me a feeling that if I knew these answers I might be afraid.

"I can handle it."

Everyone in the room looked right at me. The moment honestly gave me a second of fear, but it was replaced by a moment of security when I knew that this was my family and that they loved me.

"Okay… the answer to your first question is that you need to know what we are a family," my father said getting up from his seat and he settled himself on the floor in front of me. "Everyone in this room except for you and Esme, your mother, I considered them adopted." _Okay… I'm now totally confused._ He must have seen my confusion flash across my face because he quickly explained the situation more. "I changed all of them into vampires including your mother, but she is my wife so I couldn't have adopted her," he chuckled. I loved the sound knowing that he was this happy.

"As you know, Emmett and Rosy are husband and wife, but for us to live in a place for extended amounts of time, they pretend that they are just dating, and Alice and Jasper are married as well," my mother said with a smile. _Oh how I love her smile, her smile puts the sun to shame. _

"I love your smile, mom," I said in a whisper. It felt really strange saying it out loud, but I couldn't help myself. I turned when I thought I heard a sniffle. Is she crying? "Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you upset," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. I never wanted to bring anything but good feelings to this woman that loved me so much. She jumped over my dad. She made it so graceful I was memorized.

She sat in between Edward and me and pulled me into a hug that gave me a strange feeling that I wasn't really familiar with… what's the word… good. "I love you," she whispered in my ear, I murmured it back to her and she pulled me into an embrace and I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Alright… now that we are passed that, I will continue," my father said laughing at us, but he had a sparkle in his eye when we looked at Esme and me. It was clear that the sight of me with my mother was something he had wanted to see for a very long time.

"You are a miracle too. I guess you can say that you are one of a kind since you are the first of your kind," he said with a smile. _What? I have a kind? That sounds way too weird_. "There have never been two vampires being able to conceive a child known to the vampire world."

"Why?" This was insane. I couldn't understand this at all.

"You see, vampires just have venom in their bodies. That is the reason why we have to feed on animals to get the blood we need. However…" he paused in mid sentence. _Lord… that's annoying._ "I don't have sperm and your mother doesn't have eggs to be able to pro create or create life."

This conversation was very informative but it was embarrassing to be talking to your parents about how you were created and eventually born. _Great, wonderful, perfect._ I just blinked at him to continue. It couldn't get anymore confusing…

"You are apart of a prophecy as well," he stated as he stared off into space.

"Me?" _Why me? Why couldn't I be normal or typical…?_ "What prophecy?" I couldn't believe this so I just shook my head.

"A prophecy of a girl that would be to born to a vampire who can resist and sustain from human blood even if human blood was spilled before him, who is married to a female vampire that has more love and compassion than anyone that walks this earth. She would have the ability to love unconditionally," my father stated as he stared at my mother as if she was the most beautiful being on this planet. His eyes twinkled with delight and admiration for the woman who was holding me to her.

I sighed in contentment.

My father continued on explaining about the prophecy which brought him to talk about my powers, my gifts.

"You my daughter are more powerful than any being that walks this earth. You have the ability to use any power you want at will and all you have to do is think about it and it's yours," he said with a happy tone but his smile disappeared as quickly as it came. "This also puts you in danger beyond anyone else in the world because every coven wants you. The reason is because who ever gets you and turns you to a full vampire will become the most powerful coven the world has ever seen. No one would dare to stand up to you or that coven." The words that he spoke sent chills down my spine and most of all, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I will stop using them, I don't need them, and I will pretend that I have nothing. They will never know," I said in a worried tone. I then felt the trader tears start to form in my eyes yet again.

"I don't want you to be in danger because of me," I said looking at everyone. "I'm not worth it, I will just go. I have money saved up, and I'll leave and everyone will be safe from whatever the hell I am."

My father grabbed my face hard and made me look at him. I flinched away, he noticed.

"I'm sorry Bella… please listen to me. We don't care if we have to fight off the world as long as you're in this family. You are my daughter, do you understand me?" He asked in a tone that showed his authority but yet still had the kindness he possessed. I just stared at him for a moment because I wasn't sure if I should agree or not.

"Bella, I made a mistake fifteen years ago of letting you go. I should have never given you away in the first place. I just got you back. This family just got you back. You are not going anywhere. Our family is finally the way it was meant to be, complete. I am your father and I will fight till death for you."

I couldn't help but let the tears run down my cheeks. I have not known them that long and here they were already prepared to be killed to save me. It was an amazing feeling to know.

My mom rocked me back and forth as if I was still the little child she lost. The movement was so soothing to me. The last thing I remember was the urge to sleep taking over me. It really had been a long day.

**EPOV**

I watch the love of my life, the person that was so terrified to even let me touch her cry. The feeling it gave me was ripping me to shreds. All I wanted to do was to take her in my arms and wipe away all the tears and fears that she holds deep within her heart, but that wasn't possible yet. I watched as her eyes became heavy and she slipped into slumber in Esme's arms. _She looked so peaceful._

"My baby," she said kissing her forehead. We all sat on the sofa across from Carlisle, Esme, and sleeping form of the woman I loved. Just watching Bella sleep.

"She is beautiful," I whispered looking over the sleeping beauty.

"She will come around Edward, don't worry," Carlisle said playing with a strand of her hair. I knew he was right, but still didn't take away the feeling of rejection I was having at the moment.

Esme looked sad then she spoke, "We don't even have a bed for her, what kind of mother am I!" It was obvious if she could cry she would be doing it right now.

"Already done! I order it on the internet and it should be here by morning. Thank God for the internet!" Alice said bouncing on the sofa.

We all laughed at how excited she seemed to be about getting her a bed.

"Is it okay if I lay her on your sofa, Edward?" Esme asked with hope in her voice.

I smiled thinking about Bella's sleeping form being in my room. "Sure. There is a cover on the end of it, make sure you put it on her." She smiled at me before she carried her up stairs.

"MOVIE TIME!" Emmett's voice boomed from the other end of the room.

We all agreed to watch "Interview With A Vampire." I really hate this movie, but Jasper likes it and it was sort of his reward for working so hard to keep everything nice and calm all these years. I had admirations for the man, my brother who dealt with so much and yet stayed for us.

_Thank you, Edward. It means a lot. _Jasper thought to me, of course he could feel it stupid empathy brother.

In the middle of the movie Emmett let out a scream like a little girl and jumped to his feet.

"What is wrong with you, Emmett?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"It… it was like baby Bella was sitting next to me. It was like how she would do when she was smaller and she crawled onto my lap." Okay, he is officially going insane.

Carlisle went over to him "What are you talking about?"

"I'm serious I was sitting watching the movie and next thing I felt was a warm tiny hand on my arm, I looked down and there she was staring up at me." Emmett seemed freaked out by this.

"Oh... my… God… look," Alice said pointing at the end of the living room. It was like watching a movie.

"This is different," Carlisle said turning the sofa to sit and watch what was playing out in front of us.

It was a three-year old Bella bouncing a ball, her hair pulled back, and then I saw me picking her up and swinging her around in a circle. I am sure I had a smile like a goof on my face. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Then the next imagine we saw was her when she was around seven years old and her face was covered in bruises and tears tumbled from her eyes as she played with a small doll.

"What is happening? Why am I seeing my daughter with bruises on her face?" Esme sobbed.

"I think she is relieving her past, and some how we are able to see it," Carlisle said inhaling a deep unneeded breath. It was hard for all of us to be seeing this.

"This is better than a movie" Emmett said. We all turned to glared at him. "Not this particular moment, I'm just saying its cool… geez."

We watched Charlie come in and beat her. She couldn't have been more than eleven years old. Bella's crying and trembling form was more than what we could take, but what broke our hearts was what we heard her say, especially Esme.

"Mommy, where are you?" she cried picking up sharp blade and she began to cut her wrist.

Esme was sobbing uncontrollably "Please stop… please oh God please. What have I done to my baby…?" Carlisle picked Esme up and cradled her, it was hard for him as well, but he had to see how this will play out.

Then we saw at thirteen, it was Halloween.

"Is she dressed up as a Vampire?" Asked Rosalie with laughed in her voice.

"I think so," Carlisle laughed. We all cracked up as she turned towards us. She made a beautiful vampire.

"Wow, nice outfit!" exclaimed Alice. Leave it to Alice to compliment on the wardrobe. Bella went down in a crouching stance and it gave a feeling like she was going to pounce on Emmett.

We all looked at Emmett he look worried. "What is happening?" As that sentence left his mouth Bella pounced and he ducked his head and she ended up in front of him laughing her glorious laugh.

Carlisle looked at what was happening in front of him. _Amazing_. We never witnessed anything like this, not even him.

"These really happened; she did that to some one to scare them. You were just in the same area as the person she was doing it to Emmett," Carlisle said, trying to explain what was happening.

Then the next image that we saw was the most beautiful thing I have seen. There in all her beauty was Bella, standing in a clearing deep within the woods… a light shining brightly above her head.

"She's an angel," Esme whispered, mostly to her self. Esme was right though, she was an angel.

Bella raised her hands and we saw what her powers could really do. She was chanting and within her hands an orb of energy was forming. She turned, and that was when we saw an army approaching, she threw it at them. Every single one of them was thrown and many of them appeared to be destroyed. She kept throwing energy orbs at them, but there was a never ending line of them coming for her. The next image and words made my heart drop.

She turned around with tears in her eyes. "I love you all, for family…" With that she turned around and ran for the approaching line of vampires… then the whole group including the angel of life blew up in a mind blowing explosion.

"NO!" We all screamed at the same time jumping off the sofa and then the vision ended.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT??" Emmett was trying to catch is breath.

"Emmett language," Esme said not knowing what else to say.

Carlisle got up off the sofa and dropped to his knees and looked up at us, "I think that is what is to come." I have never seen Carlisle look so helpless in my hundred and some years I have been with him.

We all just sat there not knowing what else to say or do.

We all heard light foot steps walking around upstairs. "My baby's up," Esme said with a smile on her face looking up at the ceiling trying to be able to look right through it to see what she is doing.

"Hello?" Bella called down. We all chuckled at her, did she really think we were going to leave her? Well she had never been up stairs before so that probably explained her confusion.

Then we heard her walk down the stairs and she looked at us with an odd expression.

"I um… I have not been here that long, but why is the furniture facing the stairs?" she asked turning around to look at the room we were looking at. I watched her as she swished her hair over her shoulders. She looked so beautiful when she woke up.

We just looked at her; we were still speechless because of the imagines she allowed us to see. I'm sure she doesn't know that she did it though, but still she gave us a piece of things we missed and it was clear that we all wished that we could change some of the many things that had happened to her, but we couldn't.

She turned to look at us again and she did that eyebrow thing she did when she was younger.

_AWW… she still does it how cute._ I chuckled at Alice as she thought that. She was still cute… not just cute, but absolutely stunning.

_Look… Oh I remember that. I remember if Carlisle remembers it, I'm sure he does. _ Esme was just amazed to see her standing in front of her again, and seeing that she hadn't lost all her mannerisms was a great feeling.

_She would always do that to me when she wanted to get her way. _Rosalie smiled.

_I wish I could give her a hug, I'm her big brother, and she looks like she could us a big bear hug. _ Emmett was finding it hard that she was so terrified of men, he just wanted to be her big brother again.

_She is laughing at us internally. I can feel her laughing at us. _Jasper chuckled at the feelings that Bella was giving off.

_I wonder if she will let me play dress up with her now that she is awake…. She does have all those new clothing that I need to get started on her with._ Maybe I should warn her that Alice wants to play dress up with her, she might not like that too much.

She just started laughing at us, and then we joined in with her.

"The TV is that way," She said pointing behind us like we missed something completely. She tried to walk past the sofa.

Then Alice pounced and she landed with a hard thud on the hard floor, we all stared wide eyed at them both.

"ALICE!" We all screamed at her.

"UH… morning Alice, missed you too," Bella said laughing at her sister. She had a beautiful laugh.

"BELLA CULLEN! YOU WILL NEVER DO WHAT I JUST SAW YOU DO, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" She was screaming and it was not necessary.

Bella just lied there on the floor looking at her with sad eyes. Oh no… she has no idea what Alice was talking about and she had to think she had done something wrong.

"Carlisle say something, she seriously thinks she did something wrong," Jasper said in a low whisper for only us to here. "She feels like she did something to anger us and that is the reason why we are not saying anything to her."

Carlisle got off the sofa and picked Alice up off of Bella.

"Alice stop, you're making her sad," Carlisle pulled Bella to her feet, but her eyes shined back with sadness.

Alice didn't mean it, she looked down at Bella, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." We knew what she meant since we all saw the same thing. Hopefully we can prevent those events from coming to pass.

"Did… did I do something wrong?" Bella said as she pushed her self closer to the corner.

"Bella, baby no. Please come to me. Ignore Alice, you did nothing wrong. Please come give me a hug," Esme said trying to get her to trust that we are not mad at her.

Bella got up and half ran, half walked into her arms. You can definitely tell that they are mother and daughter, she has that bond with her that none of us had or ever would have.


	18. right things to do

BPOV

**I want to thank my BETA, your wonderful love you. You guys should check out her stories they are wonderful. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

Days for the most part were very uneventful. After Alice had that vision, most of them wouldn't let me out of their sight. Honestly, I felt as if I was causing them more grief and pain than it was actually worth. They did not need to have these problems, and I really felt as if I was the cause of those problems. As I thought about it, I came to think it was because of me their lives have been stuck on hold and their lives in danger. _I should have never been born._ Maybe Charlie was right about one thing. I was a waste. I was a no good, waste of space.

The fact that I couldn't take away their pain hurt me to no end. What kind of daughter am I if I can't even relieve some or all of their pain? I was the cause of the majority of it and it upset me to know that there was nothing that I could do about it. It was then that I came up with an idea. I have to do this. For them most of all. I have to, I have to find someone who wants me and some how do it with out anyone else finding out. Am I clever enough to pull it off? Only time could tell.

It was then that I heard a soft knock came at the door. Sighing, I thought that mind reading powers would be a really handy at this specific moment.

"Who is it?" I asked softly. I don't know their scents yet, I'm working on it. There were only three scents that I could identify anywhere. Those people were that of my parents, and Edward. The one that was standing beyond the door was neither of them.

"It's Jasper. Can I come in?"

_Jasper?_ He never talks to me. He says I still smell too good because I'm still mostly human so he stays away from me.

"Sure," I stuttered. My bedroom door was pushed open and Jasper slowly slipped into the room with evident pain showing across his flawless face. _Oh god I'm causing him pain. I am better off dead. I'm hurting my own brother, what kind of monster am I?_

It was then that Jasper turned his head and his black eyes bored into my own and it gave me the feeling that they were going to pierce my soul.

"Don't you even think about it," he growled at me. Of course I deserve to be on the receiving end of his anger since I was the one that was causing it.

"What are you talking about?" I was hoping to play the innocent card, but it was clear that it wasn't working.

"I can feel you. Please don't play dumb with me." His eyes then turned to a lighter shade, almost a honey color. The sight of those softer eyes helped. Seeing black eyes frankly scared me.

All I could do was stare at him. I had really forgotten that he had the gift of empathy. Could he really feel everything that I could or was feeling?

"You feel guilty and not wanted," he stared deeply into my eyes again, and before I can say anything he continued. "You are truly wanted, Bella. Your parents downstairs love you beyond anything the world could offer and they will love you until the end of time. If they lost you, I know I would have to feel the weight of all the pain that they would have to suffer through. I don't think I would be able to survive that kind of grief, Bella." He slowly came over and sat down beside me.

I stared at my hands, pulling at my thumbs. It was just something that I had always done when I was very nervous. My thoughts were flooded with images and various thoughts of the past, but mostly the idea that my parents still had four children besides myself.

"They have you, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward." When I spoke his name, I couldn't help but take a sharp and deep breath. The thought of him made my heart flutter and I knew deep inside me that I was connected to him. Though, I would never admit to him, at least not yet.

"Don't even go there," Jasper said his voice was angry again.

"What? It's true, Jasper. They had you guys for how many years? Have any of you caused them as much pain as I have caused them?" My voice was getting higher with every word I spoke. "NO! I didn't think so. Have you had people wanting to hunt you from the moment that you were born?" I didn't even wait for him to give me a response. "I have been hunted for some reason that I can't explain especially since I am nothing special." I said in a whisper. I knew that the others were standing on the other side of the door too, especially since they heard me yelling at Jasper.

It was then that I started to scream louder, to ensure that they could hear me.

"Yeah, I'm nothing special! I know I'm not since I look at myself in the mirror everyday and I see nothing that tells me that I am special. I just bring pain to everyone that comes anywhere near me. I'm a pathetic moron that doesn't deserve to be happy. Kill me now and get it over with!"

Tears were streaming down my face. I knew that I loved them, even though I really hadn't known them that long, but I knew that I couldn't get too attached. When I did, I always ended up getting hurt.

I said nothing else. I just stood there in silence. I knew Jasper was still there looking at me. The next thing I knew was that my bedroom door was being kicked in and beyond the door, out in the hallway, stood six vampires with agony spread across their faces.

_God, I really can't do or say anything right._

"Get over here right now Bella." Edward growled at me. Hearing him like that scared me and I backed up farther into the room.

My mom rushed into the room and gave me a bone crushing hug. I couldn't move and was numb in every way shape and form. I wanted to hug her back, but I couldn't. If I did, I would never be able to let go.

When I looked up, I met the eyes of my father. The man that helped created me, the man that put his life on hold for the past fifteen years. It was time he gets back to what he does best, with out me. The fact was that with me around no one would ever be in peace, and I knew that they deserved to have peace in their lives.

I looked over to Alice. If the saying 'if looks could kill' was true, I would be dead in that very moment.

"I will stop you," she said pointing a finger at me. Of course now every one will know my plan. _Thanks a lot Alice._

All I could so was sigh, when I tried to sit back down. However, it was a challenge since my mom wouldn't let me go. She sat down next to me and slowly pulled me into her lap. She could make me feel like I'm that three year old girl, who I remember nothing about, instead of the soon to be eighteen year old woman. It wasn't a bad thing either, it was just something completely new and foreign to me.

By now everyone was sitting on the floor in front of mom and me. I hated the attention and wished in that moment that I could be invisible. _Damn everyone and their nosey antics._

"Why do you feel this way, Bella?" My father was the first one to break the silence that was suffocating me.

I just stared at him for a minute before I answered. I would have bet that for them it seemed like a lifetime before I answered.

"Because it's true, I can feel it and I can see it. I'm not blind," I pointed to everyone in the room. "You have put your lives on hold because of me, and I'm not worth the pain or the hassle." I saw them all open there mouths at the same time to say something, but I cut them off before they could. "Please don't. I'm not done yet and if you start I will never finish." They all nodded for me to continue.

I can't believe I'm going to admit this. I sat quietly for a moment and then I took a deep breath. "I'm scared to death."

Emmett took that lead before I could stop him. "What?! Why? We are your family, Bella."

I couldn't help what came out of my mouth next, "Yes, my family who left me."

As soon as the words had left my mouth, I wished with all my heart that I could have taken them back, especially when I looked to see the hurt that flooded their eyes.

"You did the right thing. No should want me around, to be completely honest I shouldn't even be here!"

They didn't even bring their eyes to meet mine. They knew I shouldn't be here and all they could do was stare down at the floor.

"And you," I pointed to Rosalie, her head snapped up looking at me, "You even said that I was a mistake. Vampires aren't supposed to be able to have children! My own sister says this to me. I don't blame you or anything but I know that I am an inconvenience for all of you."

All heads turned to look at her. I was going to guess they didn't know that part and now I got her in trouble. _Some sister I turn out to be._

"What the hell Rose? What is your problem?" Edward screamed.

I hadn't said what I had said in hopes of getting her in trouble, so I had to stop what was happening to her.

"Edward, don't get mad at her. She was saying how she felt. You shouldn't be angry with her for telling the truth."

I tried to get off my mother's lap but her grip around my waist was too much for me to fight against.

"You aren't going anywhere, you hear me." She said sobbing. I turned to look at her and my heart ached because I knew I was the cause of her pain. I was going to bet that she had cried more in the past few days than she had in forever.

"You are my child. I lost one child already and I refuse to go through that pain again and I do not have any intention of trying to live through that. You say that you are in an inconvenience to us. Let me tell you something, for the last fifteen years all we could do is look at old pictures and videos of you because we never wanted to forget you. You don't have to remind me that I gave you away, I know what I did was wrong and if my dead heart was not already cold and dead I know I would have died that day," she said through dry sobs. I hugged her back. That was something that I had never known.

My father picked up where she left off. "I told you before that I loved you, when you were my little girl, you were daddy's girl. I never had a child of my own, and you are made from me, you are part of me. We were so concerned with monsters that live among our kind that we thought it would be best if we sent you away. We never thought that you would have to face human monsters. A monster that causes such pain to an angel shouldn't be on this earth. You are from a family…" as he spoke I watched as he pointed to all of the faces in the room, "who loves and cares for you and will go to the ends of the earth for you. Bella, I would give my life to keep you safe. Everyone else would do the same for you as well. I know you are afraid, I know what you have been through, I just hope you can be close to me as you once were. To be my little girl again, and let me take your pain, let us take it from you." He yanked me from of my mother's arms, as the tears streamed down my face. One thing that I realized in that moment was that my heart had holes that needed to be healed and that these people were the best band-aids ever.

"I'm not use to this hugging thing," I said trying to smile but failed.

"Don't worry we will break you in. We are a hug family," Emmett said hugging me. I stiffened at his touch, and I felt bad for making him think that I didn't want him near me.

"Sorry, I just wanted to give you a hug," he said as he backed away and looked down at the floor.

"It's okay, Em. I just have to get use to it."

We talked about things for the next few hours and my heart continued to hurt, but I was persistent in my thoughts that if danger came for them that I would sacrifice myself to protect them in the end.

My stomach growled, and I blushed. It was really embarrassing to be the only one in the house that actually had to eat food.

"Come my dear, let me make you dinner," my mother said grabbing my hand dragging me down the stairs.

I couldn't help but think about how long that this day had been, my eyes were probably blood shot, and Jasper is wearing thin on the emotions department for his eyes shown how emotionally tired he was.

Everyone went to the living room while I finished eating my dinner. It really bothered me a lot when they sat and stared at me when I ate. In a way I thought it was rude and made it feel like I was on display at a petting zoo, but I knew it was just that they wanted to be around me.

Then all of a sudden I felt the most calming feeling I have ever felt. The very last thing I remember was my face falling into the dish and hearing the voices of angels saying, "Nice going."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I felt like I was weightless and flying high in the sky. I was wanted and loved… for now and that was good enough for me. I felt like I was lying on a bundle of clouds, sun was streaming over my body. Suddenly, I felt the falling sensation and my eyes snapped open to the sun shinning, which was odd for Forks. I looked around trying to find the source of the softness. My hands were moving around and it was then that I noticed that I was in a California king size bed. I felt like a tiny stuffed animal surrounded by all the pillows that were atop the bed. The pillows were so soft I didn't want to get up, I wanted nothing more than to roll back over and go back to sleep.

I rolled over and screamed as I fell backwards off the bed. The door busted open with everyone falling through. I looked down to see that I was still in my underwear and tank top, so I grabbed my blankets pulling them around myself. Stupid pixie vampire.

"What the heck Alice?" I asked as I placed a hand over my heart in hopes that it would stop beating so fast.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be here when you woke up, I most defiantly didn't see that coming, are you alright?" She asked with true concern.

"I'm okay, just waiting for the heart to catch up to my body." Everyone laughed when I said that.

"Good morning my dear one, what would you like for breakfast?" My mother asked, coming over to give me a hug.

"Can I have pancakes?" I asked in hopeful voice, I really wanted them.

"Of course you can." She was getting ready to go out the door when my voice stopped her.

"Can I help cook them with you?" I asked hopefully. I really wanted some bonding time with her.

Her smile was so big I thought I would need sun glasses "I would love that, get changed and I'll get the stuff out from the pantry." The expression on her face showed how excited she was and in the blink of an eye she was out the door and down the stairs.

Everyone started to flee the room after saying their rounds of 'Good Mornings' and 'how did you sleep.' Edward was the last one in the room. I turned to look at him.

"You made her beyond happy. You know that right?" he said. His smile was amazing and I wanted nothing more than to hug him. It was the strangest sensation that I just wanted to jump up and wrap my arms around him in a hug especially since I wasn't really much of a hugger. I inched closer to him. He stayed in one spot and watched me with hopeful eyes. _I have to try this. He is not going to hurt you Bella_. I kept repeating that phrase in my head in hopes that I would put myself at ease and eventually believe it.

I walked till I was standing in front of him. I looked deeply into his eyes as I spoke.

"Hold still."

I knew if he moved at all I wouldn't be able to do this. I slowly moved my arms to wrap them around his waist. The feeling of his cold body against mine was mind boggling. The electricity that I felt when I was near him was indescribable. It was like just being near him, I became a whole person.

"Is it ok if I wrap my arms around you?" He asked in a whisper just for me to hear.

I thought about it for a moment and without a word, I nodded into his chest since I didn't trust my voice at the moment. I felt his cold strong arms gently wrap themselves around my waist and in that moment, I felt like I was truly home.

"I have waited years to hold you like this. I loved you from the first moment I held you in my arms. I just had to wait till you were old enough. You are well worth the wait, Bella. To me you're worth everything and I will wait for you till the end of time. Listen to Carlisle, Bella. Let me take some of your pain from you, if not all of it. Don't burden yourself with useless things. It's ok to be happy. Happy with us… happy with me," he whispered the last part. I really don't think I was supposed to hear that.

I couldn't help but smile nor could I help the tears that came running down my face either. "You are my soul mate," I said to him, trying to convince myself at the same time. All good things have to come to an end at sometime.

"Come on. Esme is waiting for you," he said letting me go so I could change.

I can't explain the feeling that radiated throughout my body when I lost contact with him. I had never wanted to be touched by the opposite sex, but Edward was different. One thing became clear in that moment. It was time to have fun with my family and to give them real hugs. It was time for me to try to move on with my life.

I got dressed and headed out of my room and toward the stairs. Like normal, I was walking along and tripped on a small rug. What surprised me the most was that Edward was there to catch me. I couldn't hold back the blushed that was caused by the touch that I was not expecting.

"You are beautiful when you blush. Do you know how wonderful you smell in the morning?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I felt my face turn a deeper shade of crimson and I just nodded my head and headed to the kitchen.

My mom was leaning over a bag of flour, and was getting everything ready. She looked at me as I entered the room.

"Come," she waved me over and we started the most interesting cooking session I had ever encountered in my entire life. As I sifted the flour, I could feel it going up my nose and with that I had the urge that I was going to… sneeze. When I finally did, the flour went flying everywhere. It honestly looked like it snowed in the kitchen. Everyone started to laugh because eventually they too were covered in flour as well.

Emmett wanted to cook the pancakes and burnt the first three batches. I didn't mind, I was laughing with my family. Finally, two hours later I finally got to sit down to eat. After everything was cleaned up everyone headed to the living room to watch a movie.

Before it was turned on, I went over to Emmett and leaned in to give him a real hug from me. He was completely speechless and stunned at my actions. I was thankful for this because I didn't want him to move to fast. I then felt his arms move around me slowly.

"Thank you," he whispered to me, and it sounded like he wanted to cry. It felt nice to be near him.

I went to my father and hugged him too.

"I can try to be your little girl again, I can't promise I will do everything right. I just need you to love me no matter what," I said looking up at him.

"Till the end of time, sweetheart," he said kissing my head as I sat on his lap to watch the movie.

Pain is worth it, especially when people are willing to work through it with you. Having a family is a gift that should never be taken for granted, for me I have a lot of healing, but it won't be so bad. Especially with these seven angels at my side.


	19. In And Out Of Time

I would like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited my story. It means so much to me.

I would like to dedicate this to my friend MB… you know who you are. I do not want to say your whole name… creepy people might be out there. You are a wonderful friend, you have been there for me through thick and thin and when I was going to give up on this story, you showed me that I can continue. I LOVE YOU.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction about it!

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella gives hugs willingly now, she appears to be growing more comfortable with us, and in turn giving us some of her affection. Everyday I watch to see her becoming more and more perfect, at least in my eyes she is. Her long brown hair, her brown eyes which are so deep, eyes that betray her when she least expects them to. Her eyes are the gateway to her soul, and I treasured the time that I gained access to the world that was hidden within.

Anyone could see her apparent happiness at times, especially when the girls were around. Sometimes it is very frustrating for me to know that I couldn't change anything and that I would have to patiently wait for her to be ready for the feelings that I held in my heart. I never had a problem with waiting before, but now that she is so close, I want nothing more than to reach out and touch her, but I hold my urges in, for she is not ready for that kind of relationship with me. It breaks my heart to know that she feels or thinks that I could or ever would harm her.

All these years I have waited for her to arrive, and now she is here. She is home with her family, where she belongs. So why does it not feel that way for me? The only way it will feel like home is when I can wrap my arms around her and hold her close to me. It has been my deepest desire and hope for as long as she has been gone. Now she is here, but I still await her return to my arms.

I want so much for her to trust me like she did before, like she did so many years ago. I want to be the person she runs to when she needed someone, to ward off the monsters in her life, the person she feels safest with.

_You have more mood swings than a pregnant woman has, Edward. Would you stop it already?_

Great, now I'm making my family miserable. "Sorry, Jasper," I said just loud enough that he could hear me.

Then a soft knock came from the other side of my bedroom door. When I tried to touch the person's mind, it was nothing but wall. I knew was just beyond the doorway.

"Come in, Bella."

She gently pushed the door open, and I could have sworn that my dead heart soared in that moment. She was dressed in a light blue sundress… obviously Alice's doing. Words couldn't describe how beautiful she was, there were no words that could describe it without missing something about her. Her chocolate locks hung in soft curls that cascaded down her back, her eyes shimmering with mystery. She looked so much like Esme, but even more beautiful.

When she finally stepped into the room, she seemed to be shy and uncertain of what to do, especially since she had not spent much time in my room. I couldn't help but be ecstatic because one day I dreamed of sharing this room with her. That is if she ever gave me the chance to.

"I…I was wondering…"

She stopped mid sentence turning her eyes away from me to look down at the floor. It was so frustrating when she did that kind of thing, but I promised myself that I would not let her know that it bothered me. I didn't want her to see me as a monster. She had seen so many monsters in her life, I didn't to be a part of her list.

I stood up slowly from my couch and walked toward her. I was surprised that she didn't back away from me as I came toward her. I stopped in front of her and reached out to put my finger under her chin to raise her eyes to meet mine. Her eyes were so expressive, and were filled with so much sadness and happiness and it was wrapped up as one.

"Please, go on," I said, urging her to continue.

"I was wondering if you would… if you weren't too busy… if you would umm… play the piano for me?"

I was in utter shock when she asked me. I would do anything for her, she never had to ask, and I would just do it without a thought or a care.

The piano was my favorite, and it soon became hers as well. She tried a few times to play, but it didn't work out as well as she thought it should. She must have taken my silence for my answer, because she to start rambling on like she asked something completely unrealistic or something that I wouldn't do for her.

"It's ok if you don't want to. I just wanted to watch you and maybe I could learn to play by watching you…"

"Nonsense, I will be honored to play for you. Will you allow me to escort you to the bench?" I asked trying to make the conversation light while extending my hand to lead her out of the room.

I saw her crack a smile, that smile would be embedded into my memory till the end of time. She seemed hesitant to take it though.

"I will not hurt you. I promise," I whispered to her, hoping that it would reassure her fears.

She smiled again, and reached out and took my hand as I lead her down the stairs and to the bench of the piano. She took a seat beside me and I could feel the energy radiating off her, though she was completely silent. It was a comfortable silence though. I couldn't help but look at her from the corner of my eyes to notice how truly breathe taking she was.

I placed my hands over the keys and I played for what felt like hours. She said nothing, but listened and watched as my fingers flew across the keys. It was almost like she was mesmerized by the movement of my hands. It was then that I got a brilliant idea.

"Would you like to play?" I asked her with my hopes up high knowing that I could spend more time with her. It was then that my mind was flooded by the thoughts of my family from somewhere else in the house.

_Stop hogging her Rosalie. I want to give her a makeover!_

_Look at the two of them. They are just so cute together, where is my camera when I need it._

"Forget it, Alice. This is the first time in a very long time that she has wanted to open up to me and you are going to give me this. Please," I pleaded to Alice.

I spoke loud enough for Alice to hear me, but low enough Bella couldn't hear it. She maybe part vampire, but her hearing wasn't as good as ours.

Esme's thoughts made me laugh though. Only she would get excited about seeing Bella and I together that she would want to find her camera to take a picture, to keep that memory stored forever. I didn't need a photograph to keep this moment sealed in time, it would always be stored within my mind just like the memory I had of us setting together at sun set so many years ago.

_I wonder if she would sit with me on the porch and we could continue with later_, I thought. I could always ask.

"Would you like to continue this later and come with me onto the porch and watch the sun set with me? Its twilight," I said giving her the best smile I can muster up.

Her eyes shined back at me. I knew she loved twilight because of the colors the sky would turn. When she was younger we would sit out there every night to watch it set. I haven't watched once since she left us. I wouldn't watch one without her, it wouldn't be the same.

_**Flashback**_

"_Edward," my beautiful Bella spoke to me while we sat out on the grass in the backyard. _

"_What can you do for you Jelly Belly?" _

_She giggled at the name, and I hardly used it. Stupid Emmett came up with it while she at jelly beans. Actually it was more like she was trying to shove them up her nose. _

"_Why is the sky different colors?" She asked, looking at me like I had all the answers in the world. _

"_The sun is setting, my angel." _

_I had to say it so she would understand, not many kids would understand the logics of why the sky turns colors as the sun set each day._

"_Oh." _

_That was her only response but she looked so cute with her nose scrunched up seemed like she was thinking hard._

"_Will you sit with me and watch it go down? Please," she asked crawling into my lap._

"_Every night of forever, my angel."_

_**End flashback**_

I could remember that moment like it was yesterday, it was then that my attention turned back the girl that had stolen my heart so many years ago.

"I'd like that, I love the colors in the sky," she said smiling as she stood up from the bench.

Walking through the house, we walked out the door and continued until we reached a nice soft grassy spot, and we settled ourselves on the ground. For some reason we always liked the grass better than a bench on a porch.

We sat in silence. She kept her eyes on the sky, and I kept mine on her and her expressions.

_The sun has come.  
The mist has gone.  
We see in the distance...  
our long way home._

It has taken so long to get where we are today. She is my home in every way even if she didn't know it. The sun going down above her head made it appear that she had a golden halo over her head. The sun's shining rays were making her appear to be more angelic in her appearance. She was an angel sent from above, that I was sure of.

_I was always yours to have._

_You were always mine. _

My heart has always belonged to her and it always will, weather she will except it or not. I hope she does though. So I know that she was always was meant to be mine.

_We have loved each other in and out of time._

_When the first stone looked up on the blazing sun._

_And the first tree struggled up from the forest floor_

_I have always loved you more._

No other man can love Bella. No one could love my Bella like I do. Everyday that I see her I grow to love her more, if that is even possible. I would protect her with my life. I had to show her how much she means to me.

_You freed your braids…_

_Gave your hair to the breeze._

_It hummed like a hive of honey bees._

_I reached in the mass of the sweet honey comb there..._

_Mmm… God how I love your hair._

The wind picked up and blew her hair in every direction, hitting me with her sweet fragrance. It was pure bliss when I could be enveloped with her sweet scent. I reached out to touch her hair, I couldn't help myself, she was just too beautiful to resist. I reached out to touch her face. I worried that she would shy away, but she leaned gently into my touch. I was happy that she did, it gave me hope that she would one day feel what I feel. Hope that I so desperately needed.

_You saw me bludgeoned by circumstance._

_Lost, injured, hurt by chance._

_I screamed to the heavens… loudly screamed…_

_Trying to change our nightmares to dreams._

I couldn't turn back the hands of time, but if I could I would take away all the pain she had suffered in her life. _"God… help me. I will help her forget,"_ I begged.

We all know what she lived through some very terrible experiences, though we didn't know how badly they affected her. Jasper says the pain on some days… he says he can't bare it. Carlisle wanted him to show him once how she was feeling and Jasper only gave him fraction of the hurt that she was suffering from and it brought my father figure to his knees. I cried out in pain for his beloved daughter, the girl that holds the keys to all of our hearts.

_The sun has come._

She is my sun, she makes my world that much brighter. No one else could be my sun, the center of my universe.

_The mist has gone._

The past is behind us, now we just have prepare for the future and what may happen when the time comes. A war that might separate us, but the whole family will make sure that will not happen.

_We see in the distance our long way home._

_I was always yours to have._

_You were always mine._

_We have loved each other in and out_

_In and out_

_In and out of time._

I was pulled from my thoughts as the eyes of my angel turned to me.

"Edward," she whispered so softly that I had to strain to hear her.

"Yes?" I asked hoping she will look in my eyes.

As if on command, she raised her head and her soft warm hand to my cheek. I couldn't help but lean into her touch, it was something that I had craved for so long. It was the first time she took it upon her self to touch me affectionately.

"I must have done something in my last life to deserve such a wonderful man like you. There are not many men would wait till I was ready to come to them, but you stood by me and showed me how much you truly care. I have a family that anyone would give their life to have," she said looking into my eyes. A small tear escaped her eye and I slowly reached up to wipe away her fallen tear.

"You are my life, Bella. I waited almost a hundred years for you to come in to my life, and I will wait another hundred years for you if I have to."

I couldn't help but think and beg that she didn't make me wait another hundred years for her. I would, but it would be long time to wait when she so close now.

"I remember you," she whispered.

I didn't really understand what she was meaning by that. Of course she remembers me in some ways.

"I mean, I remember sitting out here with you, watching the sun go down. It was like it was our own personal bubble, and that no one else could interrupt it. It was just you and me."

I couldn't help but smile that she remembered something of what we had. It meant so much that she could remember something that I held so close to my heart.

I felt all warm inside just thinking about it. I reached out and pulled her to me. It was obvious she didn't mind, because she pulled herself close to me. She sat on my lap and I wrapped my arms around her. This was a moment that I wanted for so long, and now it was happening.

She laid her head on my shoulder and I could smell the beautiful flowery scent mixed with a soft hint of strawberry. Esme thought she could change it up with the strawberry, thinking that I would maker her scent not to strange… ha, was she wrong. It just made her scent even more mouthwatering to me.

"I have loved you all along, Edward. You have always been my prince charming," she whispered into the crock of my neck. It was then that I felt the most heavenly thing ever, I could feel her leaving butterfly kisses along the side of my neck.

I moved slightly to see her face and it was then that I asked her with my eyes if I could continue. I moved slowly toward her and gently lowered my lips to make contact with hers. Her lips felt like heaven. The softness, the tenderness of her lips, she was giving me the pleasure of a little piece of heaven.

It wasn't a deep and sensual kiss, but sweet and tender one, one filled with so much passion that I that I felt it go through out my body. Only she could make me feel this way.

So the moment I had waited year for had come and it was the most amazing moments ever. We shared our first kiss, under the stars with the moon high above us. I couldn't help but think… this, being with Bella like I was at this very moment, was truly what meant to be at home. This is what home feels like and that I have loved her in and out of time.

* * *

I am so sorry about the long wait. I was on vacation and now I'm in the hospital, I am waiting for a kidney transplant, so pray for me, I hope I get one soon. I hope this chapter was ok. Please review, they make me feel better. The above poem is from the beautiful Maya Angelou called "In and Out of Time".


	20. A Perfect Moment

Hello Readers,

EclipseoftheTwilightMoon here, and I wanted to apologize to everyone about how long this has taken to get up. Don't blame twilightgurl22, its all on me. I have been so wrapped up with my own story and trying to have a real life that I have neglected my beta job. I beg for your forgiveness and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Drop my friend a reveiw too, she likes to read them. :)

* * *

**BPOV**

I could still feel the touch of his lips on mine. The soft, but yet hard feeling has he kissed me. The passion that was there when our lips touched, and the feelings that raced within my body when they did. Never in my life did I think I would feel sensations like these.

I couldn't deny the feelings that I was feeling any more. I felt completely safe in his arms, the arms that were currently wrapped tightly around me. I could feel the love radiating off him and it gave me the feeling that I was drowning, but I knew if I held on to him, he would be my lifeline to keep me safe. One thing that I was sure of, I could lay like this with him forever.

Up till now, school has been the hardest part of our days, but since that day in the grass, it was clear that we no longer had to be alone. We spent as much time together as possible. So lying in his arms was something so new, but welcoming at the same time.

We were silent, but it wasn't meant to last. It was quickly broken when my stomach growled. I felt my skin flush because I knew it wouldn't escape its notice.

"Are you hungry my darling?" he asked me, my head was on his chest.

"Yes, but I'm happy were I am right now," I said, snuggling my head down into his chest.

Before I knew what was happening, he started to stand, but before he could get up, I pulled at his shirt in hopes of keeping him where he was.

"Not yet, just a bit longer and then I promise go get something to eat," I answered. I knew mom must be cooking but I doubted it was ready because she would have sent Alice to retrieve me, so he had no reason to leave.

"I could and would stay like this forever, but I don't want you to go hungry" he said kissing the top of my head.

I sighed and leaned further into his chest if that was possible. "I don't think you can come any closer, Angel" he said with a chuckle.

I couldn't stop the blush that was forming on my cheeks. I continued to keep my face down in his chest. He had a way of making me feel like I was the most beautiful woman in the world when he held me so close to him. His words made me feel the same way… beautiful.

Laying there against him, I took in the fragrance of his skin… his very essence. He smelled like heaven, with every deep breath I took, I hopped to commit his scent to my memory, the scent that made me feel like nothing in the world would come to harm me.

"I love you, Edward," I said into his chest not knowing if I could face him while I said it.

It was the first time I said it to him though I meant every word. I had felt it for a very long time, deep within my heart, but I was just afraid. Afraid of loving him and giving him my love, but now I knew I was able to do so and to receive his love in return. It was the right time to tell him how much I cared, how much he really meant to me.

It was then that I heard his breath catch. The next sound was the crash of dishes, followed by a gasp, then the sound of feet dashing toward his room.

I looked up at him, worried that I had said something, was it too soon to tell him what I had been feeling deep within my heart?

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked with tears threatening to spill over.

He raised his thumb to my eyes and took away the tear that was about to drop. His eyes were soft and tender, he smiled at me.

"No my sweet, beautiful angel, you didn't say anything wrong. To hear those three beautiful words come from you makes my very soul glow with all the happiness of the world," he said, his smile continuing to grow. "I love you too, more than you will ever know."

He leaned forward and brought his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. As the moment intensified, I let my hands tangle themselves in his bronze hair when I heard something. Looking I saw that the door had been ripped from its hinges and just outside stood six vampires, some with smiles others with utter fascination written across there face.

"Can we help you with anything?" Edward asked with an obvious smile in his voice, acting as innocent as possible.

When I looked down I realized how it must have looked to our family. I was embarrassed somewhat, so I wanted to move ourselves out of this awkward situation, but Edward wouldn't have it. He tightened his hold around me, not letting move an inch away from his strong body.

"Don't move," he whispered to me. "They are happy to see us together."

I couldn't help but smile and buried my face into his sweet smelling chest to hide the blush that was now covering my face. Lucky for me, he had a few of the top buttons open… He was just too damn handsome.

"Awe my sister is just too cute," Rose said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up Rosie," I said, rising up enough to throw a pillow at her head, hitting her in the head.

"That was much funnier seeing it in person!" Chuckled Alice.

Of course, Alice saw that happen. Though I was embarrassed for them to see us this way, I could see and feel the love from my entire family, Jasper especially. He was overwhelmed by the whole moment, and in turn made us all fee the same way.

"Alright dear, I made dinner downstairs for you. We must hunt tonight and will only be gone for a few hours. We aren't going too far either, will you be okay until we get back??" Asked my mother.

She was always so nervous to leave me alone. I wasn't as fragile as she thought I was, I wasn't going to shatter like glass, but I couldn't help but love her for her concern for my well being.

"Why don't you go while I eat?" I said looking at them. I didn't want them to go, but I knew it was a must. It would be nice to eat dinner in peace especially when Emmett was around, since he liked to play with my food while I was trying to eat it!

"That sounds good, and we all know that you want Emmett gone while you eat," Alice said taking everyone out of the room. "Edward, we're leaving in a minute" she said calling back over her shoulder.

I grabbed on to his shirt, I really didn't want to let him go, but I knew that if he didn't, things could get bad… really bad.

He sat up, bring me up with him as he stood. He leaned down and kissed me with the same passion that made me go weak in my knees. "I love you and we will be back soon, hopefully before you wake in morning," he said kissing my forehead.

"I love you too," I said as I watched him go into his closet to change clothing.

I couldn't help but gasp for air when he saw him take off his shirt. Oh, how I wanted nothing more than to run my nails down the front of his sculpted chest. His jeans were riding to low on his hips, I saw the muscular V that was leading to his special place. Oh thank God he couldn't read my mind. I watched as I saw the muscles in his back flex as he pulled his shirt over his head. I then started to pray that he left soon because myself control was leaving me and the urge to jump him was sounding better by the minute.

"Are you enjoying the view, my beauty?" He asked, coming up to me in super speed.

I didn't see it coming because I was still thinking of him with out a shirt. I couldn't say anything in hopes to save some dignity so I just nodded my head.

"Now you know how I feel everyday when I look at you," and with that he left.

For a good minute I couldn't move, so I just sat on his sofa, his smell was saturated into every crease of furniture and it was beyond lovely. I reluctantly removed myself from his sofa and made my way downstairs. My father's office door was left open. From the doorway, I could see the pictures of a baby on his wall and desk and I wanted nothing more than to be able to remember that time I spent with them when I was a child, though I couldn't. The fact was that I was at home now and it was all that mattered.

I closed the door to his office, and headed toward the kitchen toward the smell of the food that my mother had prepared. The smell of the tomatoes and chicken smelled delicious and was making my mouth water. My mom was the best cook I could think of, and that was funny since she hadn't ate food in I don't know how many years. Eating out wasn't something I thought about regularly since I could always come home to her home cooking.

I quickly finished eating and cleaned up the dishes. I didn't want her to fuss over a mess when she came home. She was a clean freak… she would freak out if she saw a single dust bunny on the floor!

So, as soon as I was finished cleaning up, I made my way to the living room. Looking up I saw the clock reading that it was nine pm, and I began to look around to see what I could do to occupy my time till I got tired. I saw Emmett's video games lying out, but I decided against that since I figured he would kill me if I played them without him. I then turned on the television, but nothing was on since I missed CSI, my absolute favorite shows. It was one of those shows that I would watch with Emmett and Edward. Emmett would always say, "If I was there, I would find the dead man before they did," or "Its not hard to find a murder around with someone like Eddie around… he just has to tap into their brain…" Edward would then take his arm from around me to smack him in the back of his head. It really was just too funny.

This was the first time that they had all left to go hunting, leaving me by myself. It was different. I loved being around all of them, now it just feels lonely and wrong.

I left the TV on for some background noise, so it would at least sound like there was people in the house. I walked over to Edwards's piano and touched the ivory keys, listening as the sound echoed through the house. I couldn't help but think how different it sounded when I touched the keys compared to when Edward played. When his fingers touched the keyboard, it wasn't just sound, but pure magic.

Finally I decided that I was ready to head upstairs to his room. When I came in, I found the dress shirt that he had taken off prior to leaving. Picking it up, I breathed in the scent from the fabric. I couldn't help but thinking about how sexy he looked in dress shirts and jeans… I put his shirt on and then I pulled on a boy shorts. As soon as the shirt touched my skin, it was like I was in enveloped in his scent and it made me miss him more but I would soon have the real thing back in my arms.

Walking across the room, I turned on his stereo, turning it up as loud as possible. I laughed when the song, 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavingne came on… I couldn't help but sing along.

"_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

When I turned around, my worst nightmare had came true. The whole time I sang I was shaking my butt like it was nothing, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a deep laugh come from behind me. I slowly turned around to see six vampires holding each other up to keep themselves from falling into the floor laughing.

So I did the thing that any normal girl would do if something like this happened… I ran as fast as I could and locked my door. Throwing myself onto my bed, I buried my face in the pillow. I knew my face had to be beet red and there was no way I would ever live it down… especially with brothers like Emmett and Jasper.

**EPOV**

When they told me that we were going to leave Bella along while we hunted, I thought they had all lost their minds. I didn't want to leave her behind, especially since I heard her mutter those three words that I had been waiting my entire immortal lifetime to hear… I love you. I couldn't describe the feelings that soared throughout me when she spoke them, I could have almost sworn that my dead heart had started to beat again.

"She will be fine, Edward. Trust me," Alice said laughing as she skipped away.

She knew something was going on or was going to happen, but I didn't say anything and let her be for the time being. I knew that the faster we hunted, the faster I would be with my Bella.

I was finished hunting rather quickly, three deer and one elk. Nothing too exciting, but did sooth the hunger burn that we all suffered from.

That's when I heard Alice cracking up, while she was leaning up against a tree.

"What is she laughing at," I asked Jasper who was now had a tight grip around her waist.

_Don't know, she had a vision and then she started to laughing._

I focused my energies at looking at what Alice was seeing and it was then I saw Bella wiggling around in my dress shirt, dancing like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't help but notice her curves and her long, slender legs. God, she did have some great legs. I knew what she was doing… she was taking advantage of having some alone time in the house and she knew that there was no one there that would tease her if she did think she was acting like a fool. Suddenly, Alice cut off the vision before I could see what else was going to happen.

I couldn't help but laugh myself.

"Esme and Carlisle… if you want to see your daughter in a very funny moment that you probably will never see again… we need to get home now."

Everyone looked at each other for a moment and we dashed off toward the house. The closer we got, we began to hear the music that she was playing. It was loud, especially since we all heard it five miles away!

"Is that coming from our house?" Esme asked a little shocked that her daughter would be blasting music. I just smiled and nodded my head.

"You don't think she is having a party do you? I mean not like I would mind but… my sofas…"

Esme was thinking of the ways to be kind about ruining a party.

"She is by herself, Esme. She's just enjoying the alone time," I told her trying to reassure her that her daughter would not be having a party with out them knowing about it.

By this time we were in front of the house and the music was hurting our ears. We noticed that was nothing was out of place, only thing different was that the television had been left on.

_That's when we saw it on the balcony of the second floor, started Rosalie._

_Oh, my God… this is hilarious. This is so much better than my vision, laughed Alice._

_My daughter is enjoying her freedom and dancing like a fool, smiled Esme._

_This is at least two hundred years of teasing information, chuckled Emmett._

_At least she is happy and having a good time, stated Carlisle._

_If you all don't stop laughing inside I am going to bust, I can't hold it in anymore although this is a pretty funny sight, laughed Jasper._

We made our way quietly up the stairs. I couldn't stop the images that were flooding through my head, knowing at this very moment she was in my dress shirt, the top buttons undone, and her hair cascading in loose curls. It was soon replaced by a vivid image of me taking off her clothes slowly, brushing my hands across her soft skin, but was rudely interrupted by Emmett's booming laughter. We couldn't hold in the laughter any longer so we all burst out laughing at her dancing while she shook her small body to that horrible song. When she spun around to see us standing there, she squeaked and ran for her room shutting the door behind her.

"Go get her, Edward. We didn't mean to laugh, but it was just so funny to see," Alice said pushing me towards her bedroom.

"Tell her to come downstairs. I'll make her cookies," Esme said still laughing at her daughter.

Walking slowly I stood in front of her door, raising my hand to knock on it.

"Bella, it's me love. Could you open up please?"

I waited for a moment but still there was no answer. Reaching for the handle I quickly realized it was open. Sticking my head inside, I saw her lying on the bed, her back to me.

I climbed onto the bed, pulling her small body to mine. Taking a deep breath, I took her in. She smelled mouth watering and to think I was the man that had to turn her into an immortal before it was too late.

"We didn't mean to laugh," I said to her, as I smoothed her hair out of her face.

The view that she was giving me of her body was making my loins grow with need and want. I could see her succulent breasts heave up and down as she breathed.

"I'm sorry, I touched your stereo. I should have asked first," she mumbled.

She was afraid that I would be angry for her touching my stuff. It was anyone else of course I would be, but she is my other half, my love.

I started to kiss her neck to sooth her fears. I couldn't stop myself running my lips along her smooth skin. She skin was like velvet and I continued to trace a trail of kisses from her lips down her neck.

I meant to stop, but it was like she was encouraging me to continue. She rolled over on her side facing me. I couldn't stop my hands from traveling down to her hip, to the back of her leg. I grabbed a hold of her knee and hitched it over my hip. My hand traveled up her shirt to find her wearing lacy boy shorts. I couldn't stop the groan that rumbled within my chest.

"I love you in my shirts… you have no idea what you do to me" I said to her, but I'm sure she felt my arousal she pushed herself closer to me as she started to kiss my lips in return.

I didn't know how far I could go, I wanted her so badly, and I worried that I wouldn't be able to stop. She just tasted so good, so sweet. Her mouth then left mine as she kissed her own trail down my neck only to have her do the last thing I ever expected her to do. She bit down on the sensitive spot of my neck where Carlisle bit me all those years ago.

"Oh Dear god..."

I couldn't stop moaning as she moved her small hands down my body. She was just too sexy for her own good, I would die any second now, and I knew that for a fact.

Then her hand cupped my arousal, "I…I am not sure what to do, I mean I know from what happened with Charlie but…." I cut her off I didn't want her to think of those horrible times when I was not there to protect her. I didn't want her to have Charlie haunting our future… it was just us, not us and Charlie.

"We don't have to do anything, and if you do… we will learn together, okay?" I told her kissing her hair.

No one else mattered but the woman lying on top of me. I rubbed her breasts through my shirt, a shirt that looked so much better on her than me. That was when I smelled the most beautiful fragrance radiating from her body. The smell of her arousal mixed with her floral garden scent was almost too much to handle. She grinded deeper into me, I could feel the warm wetness seeping through my jeans. The warmth made me even harder and stretched the confines of my jeans.

I wanted to touch her so bad. I had waited along time for this even if we didn't go any further… just touching her delicate skin was enough for me, at least now.

"I'm yours, Edward," she said, her voice husky with apparent desire.

It was almost like she was reading my mind, giving me permission to do as I please. I ran my finger over her wet panties, the warmth that emitted could only be described as heaven on earth. She was so wet and to think that I was the one that caused this reaction from her was unbelievable. She felt so good, I slipped her panties down her legs, and I didn't want to ruin them. I liked them too much.

I continued to kiss her lips as my finger found its way inside of her. She gasped and I stopped. "Did I hurt you?" I didn't want to hurt her that was the last thing I ever wanted to do.

"No, I'm just not use to it" she nodded her head meaning for me to keep going. I moved my finger back and forth till she was use to the sensation; I added a second finger and she moaned into my mouth. Her small hand found its way down to my zipper of my pants and I let her take them off. I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers as her hand reached my tip.

"Ed…Edward, please" she pleaded as her orgasm was approaching. I pumped my fingers faster to get to the spot she so badly wanted. As she came she held on to the covers for support as her body lifted off of the covers.

_EDWARD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?! I know your not doing what I think your doing… not without a ring on her finger._

Esme called out to me in her mind. Of course she would care what I was doing to her daughter. Bella was her own flesh and blood.

"Talk about a mood killer," I mumbled to Bella as I moved up her body and she put her head on my chest.

"That was different," she said with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. I kissed her lips.

"Go to sleep love, it's late we have tomorrow," I said to her as I was trying to calm down myself and I heard her breathing come even. Now this was the most perfect day so far.


	21. Bears

I am so sorry, that this chapter is so over due. I had a baby, so that kind of took me by surprise and took up most of my time. Please review and I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

I can't believe how my life was able to change in such a short time. First, I am with the loving family that gave me away to protect me. Next, I'm in the hands of monsters worse than what I hear my family talk about. They think, that I don't hear the hushed whispers of there attack plan. I know who's coming for me, I know that I should have never been. Being born of two vampires, impossible odds. Really. It's hard to even fathom on how I came about. Maybe, these, what where they called… Volturi? Maybe they are right, saying, that I'm an abomination.

I mean my family loves me, but they have to right? I am from them so It's almost like the saying, 'the people who are only ever going to love you, is your mother' in my case my family. I was not even able to be loved by my adopted family, they seen something in me that is bad.

It's been two nights since Edward laid in my bed… and it's been too days that blush stained my cheeks red, especially when my family looks at me.

Light started to stream through the window alerting me that my sleepless night is over. I was not in the biggest hurry to get down stairs. I was alone again today. They all went hunting and dad was still at the hospital. I think he is anyway, he was just going in when I went to bed.

My heart ached knowing that Edward would not be downstairs waiting at the table and pretend to be interested, in what I was eating for breakfast. To tell the truth, I really was not in the mood for breakfast, but then good ol' Alice would see and then I'd be in trouble. I so don't need anymore trouble.

I pushed back the big fluffy cover, as soon as the air hit me I shivered. "oh, man, I don't wanna get up!" I mumbled into the pillow. It was one of those mornings where my body just sunk into the pillow top mattress. Then when I thought I would be able to sleep all day, my phone beeped alerting me not only to the text, but telling me that I had to go to the bathroom. Stupid bladder.

I reached over to the night stand and picked up the phone. Edward just gave me a new phone yesterday. HTC, I love it, the only problem is… I don't know how to work it yet.

I click and the message popped up.

_I long to be there with you,_

_To see you in the morning,_

_I love you and we are heading home_

_Should be there in a few hours_

_And, please go eat._

_E _

My heart raced as I read the message. Should I be ashamed at how my body reacts to Edwards simplest messages? It's hard to believe that Edward is my soul mate. I remember hearing Edward saying it to my siblings. Then my father caught me listening around the corner.

I remember him putting up his finger to his lips, and asked me silently to follow him out the door.

We walked to the end of the river.

" _You heard correctly, Sweetheart" my father said, as he turned to look at me._

" _Edward is your soul mate. That means when he is around you, your whole world is just about him"_

_Oh, so that's why I have this weird feeling inside me when he is around? I thought to myself. _

_My father continued on when his explanation. " you see, our kind only mates for life. We pick one person to be with all eternity." he took an un-needed breath and continued on, " when and if Edward is in danger, your first instinct will be to protect your mate, you will be willing to sacrifice yourself for him. We are known to be selfish creature's, but really who isn't in one way or another?" I saw him smirk, very rare from his usual doctor mode. _

" _I feel something for him, I feel my heart race when he is in the same room with me. I can feel his presents, even if I don't see him… I still feel him." I picked up a stone before I continued. " I am afraid to feel something from what I been through, but Rose talked to me. She lived through pain and even though it never truly leaves, you can be happy, you don't have to let it control your life… you shouldn't let it." _

_I saw emotions run through my father, having no idea what they were. Where the hell was Jasper when you needed him? _

" _I love him, but I don't want to tell him, not yet. I am different from you and him. I am not a full vampire, and I don't know if I ever will be. I have talents yes, but I don't hunt for my food, I get it from the cabinet that in the kitchen." I knew that I was right. Both he and I know that I am miles-away different from him. I think that is what both love about me, I am different, but yet the same. _

" _you will be happy and I will never forgive myself for leaving you behind. I can't forgive myself for what happened to you. You should have had a childhood surrounded by your family. We should of fought harder. We, god we had no idea" his shoulders started to shake before he grabbed me into the tightest hug I have ever received. _

_I was not about to tell him that it was a little tight, but I rejoiced in it. I didn't flinch when my father wanted to hug me, and for the first time after coming back, I felt safe in a mans arms. _

I remember the talk down by the river like it was yesterday. It was the first time and probably on my way to admitting my feelings for the god- like copper head creature.

I padded softly to the bathroom, finishing up my business, I looked into the mirror. I couldn't help but cringe. My hair looked like a cat took a nap in my hair, my tank top was twisted to make it look like it wanted to run from my body. I turned on the water to run the hair brush under, I started to comb out the mess that was my hair. After, I got al the tangles out and it resembled some what a suitable hair-do. Alice was the best at fixing me up. I will have to ask her to teach me.

I heard the phone beep from the nigh-stand next to my bed. I bet that it's from Alice getting a vision. I rushed out the door to pick up my phone. I can't believe how much I miss them after so little time away.

_Eh! I'm am so happy!_

_I can't wait _

_Rose said, she wants to be on it too!_

_See you soon,_

_A_

I love my sisters. I picked out black leggings' and a tunic dress. Edward, got me the dress and I wanted to wear it today for him when he came home.

I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen. My stomach made an un-lady like sound, demanding I feed it.

What was I in the mood for? Oh.. Eggs and bacon.

I took out the ingredients and set them on the island. I took out my favorite pan. Ah, non-stick. God, bless who ever invented this pan. After making and egg in a pan, there is nothing worse with it sticking and then trying to clean it up after words. One wipe and this pan is clean, as if Mr. Clean himself cleaned it.

Birds where chirping outside, enjoying the bird bath and moms garden. Vampire that gardens. Go figure. The day was so beautiful outside, I turned off the stove leaving my breakfast forgotten. Opening, the back door I breathed in the fresh scents of early summer. Roses. Grass. Dirt. Sun. and something sweet?

Oh, no.. not again.

For awhile now, I been smelling something delicious outside. I couldn't really tell what the smell was coming from. Maybe from the garden of vegetables?

Something rustled the bush next to me that knocked me out of thought. A little white bunny popped out, along with three babies trailing behind her. I couldn't help the smile cross my face as I saw the trail they made heading strait for moms garden. Oh, shit.

I ran and jumped in front of the bunny as it tried to move it's way to the lettuce. The bunny backed away scared. I pulled a few leaves and some fruit and made a pile for them. I didn't want my mom to get mad if they ruined the garden, but I'm sure like this would be fine. I turned to the sent that I was smelling before. I didn't see anything.

I got off the ground and allowed my nose to guide me to the fresh smell that was just so extraordinary. I walked to the back of the yard and walked into the bushes. I saw berries, but they were not the cause of this smell. I heard the little voice in the back of my mind to go back. That I mom and dad would be so mad if they knew I walked into the woods. Edward told me to stay out of the woods, but I got sick of being treated as a five year old. I was Seventeen and well Seventeen yr olds rebel.

So, I continued trekking through the woods. I turned right, following the scent. I pushed tree branches and limbs out of the way. I was not sure how far I was away from home, but this time instead of walking towards the smell, I ran. I ran with all my might to find the source of the tasty smell.

I ran till I came to a clearing. I had no idea what I was smelling, but It was no where around here. I saw the bushes rustle again. A bear came out. A big, black bear.

I stood still, as it reared back on it's high legs. Holy shit, this motherfucking bear was huge.

Then it hit me, " Oh, fuck me! Your what smells good!"

The bear came back on all fours, he circled me like he was the vulture, and I was the dead piece of meat he was about to devour. When it should be the other way around.

" I don't know how to hunt" I said to myself, since no one else is here. " I never needed it before!" oh man, oh man. What the hell did I get myself into.

"Wait, can you hurt me?" I asked the bear as if he could understand and answer me back.

The bear got low on his front paws, he was going to lunge. So, I did the only thing I knew how to do.. I ran, like my ass was on fire.

The bear chased me. My phone started ringing.

I picked it up, not caring who it was, " A BEAR IS GOING TO EAT ME!" I screamed into the phone before the bear lunged at my hand knocking the phone from my hand.

" YOU stupid bear! I just got that phone!" I screamed at the bear, I heard Edward screaming out of the phone. I couldn't make out what he was saying though. I walked towards the phone, the bear countered my movement.

"Come on you ugly piece of shit, you want me, come get me, I'm sick of this" I stuck my arms out wide waiting for the attack. I was hoping I could catch it in the mid arm and sink my teeth into the warm awaiting flesh that lied beneath the surface.

I heard Edward screaming louder again, "I have no idea what your saying! Kind of busy at the moment!" I screamed at the phone knowing he would hear me. I never took my eyes of the bear. I remember Jasper taught me how to fight, does that work on animals as well? I bear took a step forward, I took a step back. The clearing was huge, I just hoped it didn't have any other family members that decided they wanted to feast on me.

I started smelling more scents, but I was to busy on not becoming a lunch item. The bear got distracted and I saw the pulse under the fur in it's neck and I lunged at it. Just as I sank my teeth into the neck, I heard my name being screamed.

I drank as if I was lost in the desert and just found water. The sweet nectar filled my mouth; surprised that it didn't make me gag. Instead, I sucked deeper, trying to drag, as much as I can. I lost my sense of surrounding, but I distantly heard my name being called. I felt the heart stop under my hands, as I took the last drag of blood from it's body.

I fell to the floor, feeling as if I just drank a bottle of vodka. My body felt harder, stronger that I was before I took down the bear. I still wanted more though. I felt weight on my abdomen and the bear was on me.

Oh, crap. My dress, Edward is going to be so mad…

I pushed the bear gently off of me. I felt ashamed that I killed the poor creature. Maybe it had a family.

"What the…." I heard the familiar voice of Emmett, a voice I so did not want to hear at this moment.

I turned my head to the left and there they were, my family in all there glory, witnessing first hand of me killing. I stared before I put my hands in my dress and looked down ashamed of my actions.

I felt them come closer, I smelled my father before he put a hand on me. "if there something you would like to tell us" he asked in that voice where he knew no one could deny him an answer.

I shrugged my shoulders, "It smelled good" I licked my lips remembering the taste of the fresh kill.

"When?" My father and Edward asked at the same time. Crap, I knew this was coming.

I moved away from the bear, the smell was making me hungry again. " For awhile now, I have been smelling things, I didn't know what they were, they just smelled… tasty". Emmett laughed and I heard a whack promptly given by Rosie.

I told them the how I walked through the woods and about what happened.

My father pulled me into a hug, "I am so glad your ok, why didn't you say you were having cravings" he reprimanded me.

" I didn't know what I was craving kill that came out after me" I sighed looking at the bear again. Wishing there was another one around.

"She wants another one" thank you very much Jasper. I glared at him.

Edward pulled me to him, all I could smell was Edward. His scent hugged me and the bear was forgotten. I had a different hunger I wanted to sedate.

Edward leaned down, giving me the most delicious kiss. A cough interrupted our welcome back party. Given by my mother.

"Hi, mom" I gave her a hug, shoving my face into her shoulder embarrassed.

"it's ok, I missed you" she kissed me on my forehead, "if you want another we will take you to get another one." I couldn't help but nod.

Oh, before I forgot. "I short of, kind of, gave a bunny some food from your garden" my mom beamed, glad someone was eating her ever growing vegetables.

"I love you mommy" I felt like I belonged even more since I was able to take down a bear.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in, "you look beautiful, love" I reached up and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I'm sorry about the phone and the dress"

I felt his hands running through my hair, "you almost gave me a heart attack, and right there is really hard to do. We didn't know if your skin would react to the bear, since you do not sparkle like us, in the sun"

We walked out of the clearing and through the woods going deeper than I have ever before. Then I smelled Deer," Eww, they smell gross". I couldn't help but scrunch up my nose to the offensive smell of the deer.

I got a round of laughs, "Of course not dear, Deer do not smell the same as predators" my mother said patting my shoulder. "do I have to eat it?" I sounded, like a five-year old who didn't want to eat her spinach.

"try it Bella, we can't keep eating carnivore's because we would kill off the population. Deer's are always around. Later, we will take you to Alaska or Canada and you can try the game there." my father was always the reasoned man.

"just walked up to the deer or run. Don't spook it at first or else it's going to run, and then your going to be really anger. Do what you did with the bear" Alice said, as she pointed the way to go about getting the deer.

Edward pushed me forward as everyone stayed back. I was nervous. It smelled gross, I pounced on the deer and took it down. I forced my mouth to the neck and sucked.

The first suck, I kicked the deer off of me and rolled to my stomach and heaved. I didn't feel right.

"Bella?" my father panicked running to me. "I don't feel right" it came out no louder than a whisper.

'What's wrong? tell me!" His hands were going all over trying to figure out what was wrong. I tried to move my muscles, but I couldn't

"I.. I can't move" I cried out from the pain ribbing through my torso.

My heart felt like it was hammering against my ribcage.

"Your heart is betting way to fast, Bella, Sweetie you need to calm down" Edward sat at the top of my head rubbing my hair. I heard him ask Jasper for some help, I felt calming sensations come through my body, I was not going to fight him like I usually did.

"Emmett go get a bear or anything that are not grass eaters" my father said in a rush, "if you can't find in 2 minuets, run to the house and get human blood from the basement".

Oh, god.

I didn't last the 2 minuets for Emmett to get back. My world went black.

Please review. Check out my new story The bloodline.


End file.
